In Ten Years
by ii xkikix ii
Summary: A lot can happen to anyone in just a day. That's why Johan has to leave his best friend alone. In ten years the two meet again. But a lot can happen in ten years, too. Will the two ever rebuild their relationship? Or will everything just crash and burn?
1. Prologue

So this is my first fanfic. I was bored and I like writing cheesy stuff so I thought maybe I'd write one about my favorite pairing. They both are 8 in this portion of the story and Johan's brother is 18.

So I hope you like it!

* * *

_"Johan!" little Judai called out. "Johan!"_

He saw a nearby bush move slightly. Judai rushed over to the bush. He seen a blob of teal hair. Judai smiled. "Found you!"

_Johan looked up at him, emerald eyes sparkling. "Aw! You win then." He pouted slightly. "I think Sirius might be looking for us. You wanna go back?"_

_Judai smiled. "Yeah. Maybe he made cookies."_

_Johan laughed. "Let's go then." He grabbed his friend's hand and ran toward a big Victorian-styled home._

_"Nii-san! We're home," Johan yelled. He ventured in the dining room, where he found his older brother. His black hair covered his deep blue pools. His face was paler than usual. Sirius looked upset about somthing._

_"Johan, Judai has to leave now," Sirius said above a whisper. He didn't look at him when he spoke. "I have something to tell you."_

_Johan pouted. "Ok Sirius." He told Judai that he needed to go._

_"Bye Johan. See you tomorrow," Judai told him. He smiled and ran out the door._

_"Nii-san, what did you have to tell me?" Johan asked him._

_"Mom and dad are...gone..." he managed to say without sobbing. Sirius placed his head on the table and cried._

_Johan walked over to him. He placed his head on his lap and cried with him."What are we going to do?" he asked through sobs._

_"Moving to England with Aunt Linda and Uncle Jack. I'm going to medical school there. They said that we were leaving tomorrow evening. You have all morning to say your farewells to Judai then," Sirius said. He sat up and placed a hand on Johan's shoulder. "We're gonna be alright."_

_Johan nodded, grimly. He didn't like the idea of starting his life over. He especially hated the idea of leaving his best friend. He shook his head. "You are but I'm not." Johan ran away from his brother and up the stairs to his room. He yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He climbed into bed, screamed into a pillow, and cried his little heart out. Johan eventually screamed himself to sleep._

_A couple hours later, Sirius managed to get into his brother's room with having something thrown at him. He notcied Johan's little body under the blankets. Sirius sighed and sat next to him. _

_"Go away," Johan said._

_"Come on, Johan. You gotta understand why we have to go. Don't worry, I'll buy my own house. It'll be just for us."_

_Johan moved the blanket and stared in Sirius' eyes. "I do. It's just that I don't want to leave Judai. I really like him, you know."_

_Sirius smiled. He already realized Johan's feelings for Judai. Sirius also knows Judai feels the same and that the two are too young to understand the feeling. "I know Johan. It's ok. I'm sure you'll find someone else like that at your new school."_

_"No I won't." He pouted slightly. "Can you...sleep with me? Just for tonight." Johan said,averting his gaze from his brother. _

_Sirius sighed and moved next to him. "Now go to sleep."_

_xXx_

_The next evening, Judai finally went over to Johan's house. He was surprised to see a moving truck in the driveway. _

_Johan was sitting on the porch steps. He watched the movers take everything away. Johan held a something in his hand._

_Judai made his way over to Johan. He sat beside him on the steps. "I'm going to miss you."_

_"I am too," Johan said. He put something around Judai's wrist. "It's my lucky charm bracelet. My mom got it for me when I was four."_

_"I can't keep this," Judai said._

_Johan put his hand on Judai's. They looked at each other. Johan decided to kiss Judai. So he did. The kiss was short and sweet. Everything that Johan thought it would be and more._

_"You can keep it as a memory of me. I want it back the next time we meet," Johan said sweetly._

_"Johan! Time to go," Sirius yelled to him._

_"Goodbye, Judai."_

_Johan stood up and walked towards his brother. Before he reached him, Judai grabbed his hand. "There are no goodbyes, Johan. There are only 'see you laters'." Judai kissed his hand softly and let it go. He smiled at Johan._

_Johan returned the friendly gesture. He waved at him and said, "See you later."_

_The truck drove away, leaving a broken-hearted Judai alone..._


	2. Ten Years Later

Ten years later...

Johan woke in the middle of the night to loud moaning coming from his brother's room. He had brought home another girl from the club after he had gotten off of his shift. Johan groaned in frustration.

_You bring home another hooker,_ Johan thinks to himself. _At least do this on the weekend when I don't have school to attend._

Johan ventured out of his moderate sized room and into the hallway. He walked to his brother's room and banged on the door. "Sirius! You stupid bastard! Stop bringing prostitutes home every night after work! I have to go to school tomorrow you nasty man whore!"

The moaning suddenly stopped and he heard footsteps coming to the door. The door swung open and Johan stared in the eyes of his sweaty brother. He grunted at him. "Sorry for doing this to ya. I think she's gonna be my future wifey."

Johan grinned at him. He knew that line way too well. "Whatever. You said that about the other fifty girls before this one." Sirius paled and the girl got out of bed. She collected her clothing and stopped in front of Sirius.

"Thanks a lot for ruining this for me." She slapped him and stormed to the bathroom.

"Sara, wait! I can explain," Sirius said in a pleading voice. He glared at Johan, who just returned it. "This is your fault."

"Sure, you said that about the other twenty girls I supposedly had something to do with." Johan chuckled and went back to his room. "By the way, take a shower. You smell terrible and that is not attractive."

Johan closed his door and climbed back into bed. He fell back to sleep in a couple of seconds.

A few hours later, Johan's alarm went off. He grabbed it and threw it against a wall. He got up and headed to his closet. He found a white shirt and faded jeans. He found some white sneakers.

"Johan! Hurry up. I made bacon and eggs," he heard Sirius call. Johan sighed and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and put in his diamond earring his friend bought him. He jumped down the stairs and into the ran in the kitchen.

"Mornin'" Johan said smiling. He noticied a woman sitting beside Johan. She was an attractive woman with a pretty face. She had long cinnamon curls that gently touched her upper back. Her eyes were an ice-blue color. She had sun-kissed skin and full lips. The woman wore a gold dress with gold hoop earrings and bracelets to match. A gentle smile graced her lips.

"Johan, this is my friend Icee. She's a surgeon and my boss," Sirius explained.

Icee held her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you," she said in an angelic voice.

Johan gulped and wondered if it were alright if he shook her hand. He stared at the tiny hand.

"It's alright, Johan. You can shake my hand," she said sweetly. Johan looked at her and blushed slightly. He grabbed her hand and lightly shook it.

"That wasn't so bad. I'll see you some other time. It was nice meeting you, Johan." Icee got up from the table and headed to the door. She stopped and thought about something. "Hey, did you want a ride to school?"

Johan's heart almost stopped. "M-me?"

Icee giggled. "Yes you. Did you want a ride to school?"

Johan nodded and followed her out to her SUV. They got in and Icee drove away.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" she asked to break the weird silence between them.

"Sure. What is it?" Johan asked.

"My son and sister are starting school on Monday and I wanted you to meet them later on. They can be a handful, especially my sister. Oh and my nephew is to transfer in tomorrow. He'll be staying with me for the rest of the year. He should be here later."

"So you want me to show them around the school?" Johan concluded.

"If you could, that would be great."

"Then I can for you," Johan said smiling.

"Thank you."

"By the way, not to be rude but, how old are you?"

"Me? I'm only twenty-four," Icee said. "I was one of the gifted children of my class so I took gifted classes and graduated high school and college by the time I was twenty. I did some internship when I was seventeen."

"Wow, that's amazing."

Icee smiled slightly. She stopped in front of a big school. Sullivan High. Johan hopped out and gave a small wave to Icee. She smiled and drove off.

Johan sighed and turned to go into the school. He saw one of his friends, Fubuki. The brunette grinned at him.

"Who was that? One of your brother's prostitutes?" he asked in curiousity.

"No way. She dresses to damn well and carries herself highly. Her name is Icee," Johan explained.

Fubuki gaped in awe at him. "Icee? Icee Sullivan? Dude, she is freaking HOT!"

Out of nowhere Fubuki gets slapped by his sister, Asuka. Her brown eyes held some anger in them. "Get a life, Fubuki. Jeez."

Fubuki pouted. "That isn't too nice, Asuka." Asuka groaned and walked away from him. Fubuki followed closely behind her.

Johan shrugged and went to his locker to get his books. He sees his cousin, Jehu, approach him. Jehu slammed Johan's locker shut.

"What the fuck, Jehu," Johan growled.

Jehu's orange eyes glowed in triumph. "Nothing. Just heard a rumor that you met Icee."

"What of it," Johan spat.

Jehu grinned. "I gotta get her number. Come on bro. Please."

Johan shook his head and headed to his homeroom. As soon as he walked in, Edo glomped him.

"Dude, details," he said to him.

Johan sighed and pushed Edo off of him. "There's nothing to say. She just works with my brother and she offered a ride. That's it."

"Did you get he number?"

"Why the hell would I get her number? She's twenty-four."

"That's only a six years age difference. I could marry her."

Johan laughed. "She wouldn't be interested in you anyway. She has a kid."

"A kid? Does she have a sister?" Edo asked anxiously. Johan nodded and he continued, "Well, do you know her, too?"

"I'm going to meet them tonight."

"Lucky ass," Edo said.

The rest of the day went on. People asked him questions about his encounter with Icee. He just brushed them off.

At the end of the day, Ryo and Johan walked out of the school together. They were talking about the military.

Johan looked over to the street and seen Icee standing there with sunglasses covering her eyes. She motioned him to come with her.

"Hey, did you wanna come over?" Johan asked Ryo.

Ryo shrugged. "Sure. I don't have anything better to do anyways."

The two boys headed in Icee's direction. Icee had already got into the SUV when the boys hopped in with her.

Ryo sat in a captain's chair while Johan sat in the passenger seat next to Icee. "Ryo, this is Icee. Icee, this is my friend Ryo."

She turned and smiled at Ryo. "Nice to meet you, Ryo. Johan, you don't mind if you come with me to my place? Your idiotic brother is getting off at seven this evening. Also, my kid and nephew aren't here but my sister is."

"That's alright with me. What about you Ryo?" Johan said looking at him.

"It's alright with me. My parents are on a business trip anyway and my brother is with my grandparents."

"Great," Icee said, delighted. She drove down the street. The three started a conversation about the medical field. Icee told them about being a surgeon and her work hours. She eventually drove into a driveway.

"We're here," she said. They all got out. The two boys looked at her mansion in awe.

She snapped her fingers and lead them to the door. They ventured down a long corridor and stepped into a den. There was a fireplace and three big, white couches surrounded it.

A girl sat on one of them. Shehad jet black hair and pale green eyes. She had fair skin and a beauty mark under her left eye. She wore a lavender purple blouse and a black mini skirt. She stared at the people in front of her.

"Hey, sis," the girl said in a monotone voice.

"Dulcie, this is the boy that I told you about. His name is Johan. This is his friend, Ryo," Icee stated.

They smiled at her. Dulcie got up and smiled back. "Hey, I checked on Leon earlier. Oh and Perseus and Judai should be here any minute now."

"J-Judai?" Johan whispered.

"Yes, he's my nephew. He has a cousin named Haou but he already lives here. Maybe you met him."

"I have him in my homeroom. We talk occasionally since he seems like the quiet type," Ryo mentioned to her.

"That's nice of you. Maybe he'll open up to you more."

Dulcie walked out of the room. A loud knock came from the front door. Johan rushed to open it.

He opened the door quickly and stared into chocolate brown eyes. There stood the boy he left alone at his old home ten years ago.


	3. What Happened?

Judai shrugged and pushed past Johan to get into the mansion. He left Johan in utter shock. He turned around to catch him but was pushed down instead.

"Ow..." Johan managed to say. Big hands lifted him off the ground. Johan gasped.

"Sorry about that. I really don't look where I'm going half the time," a boy said. Johan looked at him in awe. He was a muscular boy around his age. He had curly brown hair and sea-green eyes. He had copper skin and a bright smile. His right ear was pierced and held a gold and silver earring. The boy wore a black muscle shirt, denim jeans, and red sneakers. He even had fingerless white gloves on both hands.

"It's fine. I'm a little clumsy anyway," Johan said, blushing in embarrassed with himself.

The boy cupped his chin. "Nothing to be embarrassed of," he said in a husky voice.

Johan blushed a deeper red. The boy leaned to speak in his ear. "You know, you're really cute. Everything about you is," the boy said in his ear. This sent shivers down Johan's spine.

"Perseus, stop being a flirt and bring your ass over here. Your mom wants a damn hug for God's sake and your being a flirt. Control your raging hormones for once!" Judai spat.

Perseus sighed and moved away from Johan. "Shut the fuck up Judai! You're just made cause you haven't had any yet."

"Both of you the shut fuck up! Especially you Perseus, you nasty man whore! How many STD's are lingering through your damn body?" Dulcie barked.

"None, thank you very much," Perseus spat.

"Dammit. All three of you go into the damn den. I want to talk to all of you. Johan and Ryo, could you help me set the table? Dinner is ready."

The boys nod and go and help set the table. The three teens all glare at one another.

"Thank you. Now please sit and wait while I get Leon and talk to the damn brats," Icee said. She left the two alone.

"Where do you think your brother is?" Ryo asked.

"Who knows and really cares about that bastard. It's a quarter past seven. He usually gets here on time when it comes to food for his fat ass."

The three teenagers linger into the dining room. They take their seats. Dulcie sits next to Ryo and Perseus sits next to Johan. Judai takes a seat next to Dulcie. Icee walks in with a toddler. She places him in a high chair.

"This is my son Leon. Ain't he a cutie?" Icee asked. She plays with his brown hair and chubby cheeks. "Where's Sirius? He's usually never late when I make him dinner."

"Can we just eat?" Perseus said in annoyance. "I really don't want to look at your stupid boyfriend."

"He's far from my boyfriend and yes. You may eat."

They all serve themselves. Everyone was quietly chomping on their food happily.

After about a half an hour later, the three teenagers leave after cleaning everything. Icee takes Ryo home.

"Do you think your brother is ok?" Icee asked Johan after they dropped Ryo off.

"I have no idea."

Icee takes out her cell and dials the hospital Sirius works at.

When someone picked up she says into the phone, "Hey, Reno, do you know if Sirius left?"

Icee waited for a response. She nodded and pulled away from Ryo's house towards the hospital. "And is he alright?"

She waits for him to give her an answer. "I'm on my way then. Thanks."

She tossed her phone in her purse and sighs deeply.

"Is Sirius alright?" Johan asked concerned.

"They don't know. He's in a coma right now. He got in a really bad car accident. Apparently, he suffers some head trauma."

Tears ran down Johan's cheeks. He puts his head on the dash board.

"Honey, he's going to be fine," Icee reassured him. "I mean, your brother has a thick skull and its mainly air in there. It can't be that bad."

Johan laughed a little at the insult. "Thanks."

"Do you...know Judai?" Icee asked him changing the subject.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends. He didn't even say anything to me."

"He got in a really bad car accident a few years back. We're lucky he's alive. He lost some of his memories. He lost them from age four to age nine. Then he was fine."

"That's why he doesn't remember me," Johan said sadly. "That just sucks."

"Tell me about it. Hell, I did the surgery on him."

"You did?"

"Yeah, his parents begged me to. I couldn't say no and he is my favorite nephew. I wanted to save him and so I did."

"Thank you for that," Johan whispered.

Icee smiled and pulled into the private parking area reserved for doctors. The two climb out of the SUV and run inside.

"What room, Reno?" Icee asked rushing past him with Johan.

"312," he answered. The two didn't stop until the found a flight of stairs. The ran up them a fast as they could.

They burst through the doors to get on the third floor. They slowed their pace to look for the room. Icee opened the door and walked in quietly. Johan trailed closely behind her.

Icee and Johan stood at Sirius' bedside. He was pale and looked fragile. His head still had some dried blood on it. There were a few scratches on his face and arms.

Johan sat beside him on the bed. He touched his brother's cheek. "Sirius," he whispered.

"What do you want, Johan?" was the response Johan had gotten from him. Johan sighed, relieved his brother was out of his coma.

"I'll get your doctor," Icee said.

"You are my doctor. Why don't you do it?" Sirius suddenly said.

Icee's eyes widened. She stepped toward him. "Let's not play games. I'll be right back."

She left in a hurry. Johan frowned at him. "What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"I was heading to her house and I accidentally ran a red light. A semi hit me and it was light out for me."

"You're an idiot, you know?"

"I know, Johan. You tell me all the time."

Icee walked back in with a girl. "It's alright now, Miss Sullivan. You may leave."

Icee nodded and left to go home with Johan.

They arrived shortly and walked into the quiet mansion. Icee shows him the guest room and gives him some of Perseus' clothes.

Johan changed into them and went to sleep. He hoped for a better tomorrow.


	4. No Sleeping Tonight

That night, Johan tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep knowing his brother was in the hospital. Yeah, that sounded about right. It wasn't because of Judai being under the same roof as him. No way. It couldn't be.

Yeah, he totally lied to himself.

He didn't give a shit about Sirius' nasty ass being in the hospital. Hell, the man has to atleast have ten babies running around in the world without his knowing.

Johan shivered at the idea of being related to one of them. The thought made him sick enough to run into the bathroom and vomit.

Yeah, that's disgusting.

He realized he didn't have a toothbrush so his put toothpaste and water in his mouth. He swished them around in his mouth and spit in the sink. He sighed and went downstairs into the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator door and got some milk out. He found a glass in the dishwasher and filled it with milk.

Johan sighed and put the milk back from where he got it. He sat on a stooll and drank his milk slowly. When he was finished, he washed the cup and left it on the counter.

"Well, what are you doing up so late?" a familiar voice asked.

Johan turned and looked at Perseus. He was grinning at him in a weird way.

"I can ask you the same," Johan said, thoughtfully.

"I woke from a nice dream," Perseus answered honestly.

"About what?"

Perseus takes a step closer to Johan. He leaned and said in his ear, "You really wanna know?"

Johan shivered slightly. "Yes I would."

Perseus licked Johan's earlobe. "I was dreamin' about you. Hell it even started like this. Then it ended with us in the bedroom."

Johan shuddered. He pushed away from Perseus. "Um I don't think so."

He quickly ran up the stairs to the room he was assigned to. Johan jumped in the bed and covered himself with the blanket completely.

It had to be about an hour later when Johan heard footsteps against the oak floor. Johan held the blanket tighter. He was scared that it might be Perseus with a knife. Then he quickly thought it was him with some rope.

Another thought crossed his mind. Maybe it was Perseus trying to rape him. Johan's cheeks redden at the thought.

He suddenly felt like he was going to hurl again so he throws the blankets back and runs to the bathroom. After he was done, he does the same thing with the toothpaste and some water.

Johan walked back into his room and sees a figure looking back at him. He realized it was Judai.

Judai stared at Johan in shock. He scratched his cheek and gave Johan a cheeky smile. "Hello," he said to him.

"Hi. What exactly are you doing in here?" Johan asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to sleep with my aunt. I hate Perseus' guts and Dulcie is evil when it comes to sharing anything. My only option was you. And I know it'll be kind of weird but please let me sleep with you."

Johan sighed at the plea. He climbed in the bed and motioned for Judai to join him. The two laid back-to-back. "I'm gonna warn you though. I don't sleep very well with others."

Johan yawned. "That's alright."

The two boys drift to sleep.

At some point in time, Judai shifts so his hand was on Johan's shoulder. Johan was awoke and his breath hitched in his throat. Judai tossed his leg around Johan's waist and barely touched his groin. Johan panted slightly.

Judai scooted closer to Johan. He sighed in his sleep and right into Johan's ear.

_He's going to be the death of me,_ Johan thought. He tried to fall back asleep.

When he was almost asleep, Judai moved his leg so it brushed against Johan's groin. Johan groaned softly. He knew he was getting hard and Judai was making it a hell of a lot worse for him. Johan panted when Judai repeated his action.

What Johan was oblivious to was the fact Judai was awake the whole time he did this to him. And he loved what he was doing the blunette. Every damn bit of it.

* * *

So the chapter was shorter than I predicted. Oh well but review please:)


	5. A Feeling

As soon as the sun began to rise, Johan lept out of bed. He needed to get away from Judai. He looked down at the bulge in his boxers. He blushed. Johan definetly needed to get rid of this problem too.

With the clothes Icee had given him the night before, he went into the bathroom. He locked the door. Johan sighed and turned the shower on.

He got in and thought about Perseus. The guy was trying to get in his pants. It scared the hell out of him. Johan shook his head. He needed to think about something else.

Judai?

Hell no. Not after what had happened. Johan shuddered and turned the water off. He climbed out and almost fell.

"Johan? Are you okay in there?" Judai's voice chimmed through the door.

"Yes. Just a little dizzy. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright. Did you need help?"

Johan blushed a deep red. "N-no. I'm f-fine," he stuttered.

On the other side, Judai was grinning to himself. He was glad that he knew Johan would be fun to mess with. He could even torture him if he felt like it. Well, not like Perseus.

"Hey, was Perseus doing weird things to you last night? He always does that to people," Judai suddenly said.

Johan thought about the last night. He shuddered at the thoughts about Perseus. "Yeah...he did. How did you know?"

Judai shrugged. "I got the feeling about it. Besides, I lived with Perseus my whole life. I know the guy too damn well." Judai paused to think. "Oh and he loves sex. He can't get enough of it. That's probably why he came onto you. The boy can't control his hormones too well..."

Johan opened the door and walked past Judai. Judai smirked to himself. _Gotcha, _he thought when Johan moved to the door.

"Can you...tell him I'm not interested in him? Besides, I hate his personality." Johan opened the door and walked into the hallway.

He ran right into Icee and Leon. "Ah, sorry," Johan apoligized.

Icee smiled. "It's alright and have you seen Judai? He's not in his room..."

"He's in there," Johan pointed to his door. "He slept with me last night."

Icee pondered her thoughts. "I see. Well breakfast is ready. Dulcie and Perseus are already down there. Could you take Leon with you? I have to talk to Judai."

Johan nodded and took Leon from her arms. He squirmed a bit, then eventually settled down. Leon rubbed his face in Johan's chest.

Johan smiled and headed down to the dining area. Dulcie and Perseus sat straight across from each other. Johan put Leon in his chair and he sat next to Dulcie.

Perseus pouted. "Why won't you sit next to me?"

Dulcie glared at him. "Maybe because you tried to get in his pants."

Perseus looked hurt at her remark. "I was not."

"Was too," Johan said suddenly. He wished he hadn't.

Perseus stared at him, eerily. A grin had made its way on his lips. "You'll wish you hadn't-"

Judai walked by and slapped the shit out of him. Perseus' head jerked foward. He turned around and glared at Judai.

"My hand slipped," Judai simply said. He sat next to him. "My bad, bro."

"Whatever," Perseus grumbled.

"Stop trying to be a gangster. It's not a good look for you," Dulcie said, grinning.

"A gangster?"

"What's a gangster?" Leon asked.

"Someone who shoots people for fun," Judai answered.

Leon's eyes sparkled. "I want to be a gangster!"

Dulcie shook her head. "No you don't, Leon. You'll turn out like this bag of shit." She pointed at Perseus. Johan and Judai laughed.

"We don't want you to follow your brother's footsteps," Judai said.

"Why? Perseus is really cool!" Leon said happily. Perseus smiled at his younger sibling.

"Because he's a man whore," Dulcie answered.

"What's that?"

"A person who has a lot of sex unprotected. Then they get STD's and die. Like your brother for example," Judai replied.

Leon almost cried. "No!" he wailed. "I don't want to be like him! I don't want to have a lot of sex and die from ST's! Mommy!"

Johan looked at Dulcie who shrugged. "We always do this to him."

Icee walked in with an evil look. "What's wrong?"

Leon pointed at Perseus. "I don't wanna be like him! I might die!"

Icee shook her head. "God dammit. Who did it?"

Perseus pointed at the culprits. Icee sighed. "Office."

The two got up. "Yes, ma'am." They shuffled slowly out. Icee grabbed Leon and headed down the hallway with them.

Perseus and Johan were left alone. Johan gulped. He saw Perseus glaring at him. "You know, you might want to start sleeping with one eye open. You never know what I might do to a pretty face like you."

Johan stood up and attempted to get away from Perseus. Perseus grabbed his wrist and pushed him into a wall. He pushed his leg in between Johan's. He moaned quietly.

"Like for example, I could do this..." Perseus quickly placed his lips on Johan's. Johan gasped and Perseus snuck his tongue inside his mouth. He rubbed Johan's tongue, earning a moan.

Johan was disgusted with himself. He tried to push Perseus away, but everything was useless. He was becoming numb and eventually he stopped struggling.

Judai walked in and saw this display. He ran to the kitchen and got a chocolate pie. Icee was going to be pissed but, it was worth it. He came back into the room. Judai stepped behind Perseus. He patted his shoulder.

Perseus stopped. He turned around only to be pied in the face. He was livid. Judai burst into loud laughter. Judai then licked some of the pie off his face.

"Damn I hate wasting food on a jackass like you." Judai grabbed Johan and ran back to his room. Johan was dazed. Judai threw him on the bed and sat on him.

Johan looked into chocolate orbs. "Why are you-"

"Why are you letting that bastard control you?"

Johan's eyes widen. "I'm not. He's forcing himself on me."

Judai's eyes glimmered a shade of gold. "Why didn't you push him off?"

"The guy is pure muscle. It's kinda hard."

Judai shook his head. "Not a good reason."

Johan glared at him. He slapped his face. "That is a good damn reason. Who the fuck are you to tell me that wasn't 'a good reason'?"

Judai closed his eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm not in the right place to tell you that." Judai got off of him and sat next to him. "I don't why but, I feel protective over you. Strange, huh?"

Johan nodded in agreement. "Maybe it isn't," he said to himself.

Judai heard it but he didn't respond to it. "I only met you yesterday. I wonder why I feel that way."

Johan shrugged and sat up. He got off the huge bed and walked to the door. Johan glanced back at Judai, who held his cheek gingerly. He sighed and walked back to him.

Johan kissed Judai's cheek softly. "Sorry I hit you." With that he left.

Judai smiled warily. "Let the games begin, Perseus..."


	6. Bad Start

Monday rolled around faster than the four teens could imagine. Perseus and Dulcie were complaining about going to school. Judai was the only one excited about it.

Icee had dropped them off an hour early before class started. They all waved at her and turned to the school.

"Damn, I hate school," Perseus groaned.

"That explains why you get straight F's," Judai said, laughing.

"Shove it Judai," Perseus said in a dangerous tone.

"You want to in a wall," Judai spat back.

"Both of you shut up! You're acting like children," Johan said, annoyed.

Dulcie applauded Johan. "Nicely done. Now, where are all the cute guys?"

"You're looking at one, babe," a voice behind him said. They turned and faced Edo and Fubuki. They stared directly at Dulcie.

She snorted and turned her head. "Not interested."

Fubuki laughed nervously. "Edo was only joking."

Dulcie glared at him. "Whatever stops the tears."

"Edo, Fubuki. This is Judai, Perseus, and Dulcie. Perseus is Icee's son and that's her sister. Judai is her nephew," Johan explained.

"Well, I don't think Asuka is going to like having competition. Do you participate in sports?" Edo asked.

Dulcie looked at him. "I play volleyball and run track. That's all I need to do."

"I play football and basketball," Perseus said.

"I play soccer," Judai mentioned.

"Soccer? Wow, you and Johan are alike in a way," Fubuki said.

Johan laughed nervously. He looked at Asuka and Jim walking towards them.

Asuka stopped and looked dead at Dulcie. "Look, this is my school. I run this place."

Dulcie smirked. "No bitch. My sister owns this school. I can have your dirty-hampster-lookin' ass expelled from this place in a matter of minutes. Let's not start."

Asuka flared her nostrils. "Whatever! You aren't Icee's sister. She's in some school in France."

"She was," Perseus said. He looked at her. Asuka felt a blush reach her face. "And she's my aunt so I would know."

"You're Miss Icee's son?" Jim asked.

Perseus nodded and pointed at Judai. "That's her nephew, Judai."

Asuka looked at the two guys in amazement. "You two are hotter than my boyfriend. I think I have to dump him for one of you."

"That's alright honey," Judai said, amused.

"You can keep him," Perseus added. They fist bumped each other. It had been the first time in years the two actually got along. Perseus smiled at Judai and glanced at Johan.

Johan looked away from his gaze. "So let's go."

Johan lead the three through the highschool. He stopped in front of all their classes and showed them where the cafeteria was. he showed them the two gyms and football field.

"Thanks, Johan," Dulcie said before walking off to her homeroom with Perseus.

Johan and Judai walk to their homeroom.

"Johan, do I know you from some where?"

Johan smiled sadly. "Yes, you do."

Judai looked at him. "I think I remember you, but my memory is a bit hazy." Judai dug into his pocket and held out his hand.

Johan looked at his hand. There was the lucky bracelet he gave him ten years ago. He stared into Judai's eyes, confused. "You still...have that?"

Judai shrugged and put it around his wrist. "Of course. Someone important gave it to me. I just don't remember his name."

Johan looked hurt. He didn't say anything. They walked into the class. Judai sat next to Johan. He occasionally glanced at Johan's pale face.

"Alright class, we are going to rehearse for the play I put together. Johan and Judai will be my main role players," Mr. Mono said. "Johan, you'll play Julie and Judai you'll play Seth."

Johan groaned. "Can I switch?" he asked.

"No now come get the script." The boys got up and walked down to their teacher. They took the scripts and went back to their seats.

"Johan, there's a singing part in here..."

"No fuckin' way..." Johan breathed when he found the page. He read some of the lines and blushed. "There is no way I'm going to sing this!"

"You will otherwise you'll fail my class," Mr. Mono warned.

"Damn," Johan muttered. He looked at Judai. "So, want to go over this in lunch?"

Judai nodded happily. "Yes. It'd be easier."

Johan smiled a little. He flipped through the rest of the script. Johan froze when he found a scene where the two would kiss. "We have to kiss," Johan whispered.

Judai glanced at him, puzzled. "Really?" He inwardly grinned to himself. He was going to have fun with this. Especially with the kiss. He'd make it slow and agonizing and Perseus had to watch. That made him grin even more.

Johan glanced up at him. "What the hell?"

"Anyway, I need you to rememeber this script by December 21. You have two and a half months to do so. We will be performing this for the whole school that day."

Johan's heart sank. He had to dress up like a girl _and_ kiss a guy. And the worst part was he had to do it in front of the whole school.

This made Judai grin even more. He was definently going to have fun with this. Oh he couldn't wait.

Judai smiled at Johan. "I think we're going to do great."

Johan stared back at him in confusion. "This is like our entire grade. We better do great."

Judai chuckled lightly at the remark. "We are. Trust me on this."

Johan nodded and listened to Mr. Mono talking about how much effort and time he put into this play. Blah, blah, blah, was all the entire class heard coming out of his mouth.

The day was dull the after that. It went by fairly quickly though. Dulcie and Perseus greeted Johan and Judai.

"We heard your class was doing a play for the entire school," Dulcie said.

"Yeah, and we got the main parts," Johan mummbled.

"It isn't as bad as you think," Judai stated flatly.

"Dulcie!" Fubuki yelled. "Asuka is mad at you for flirting with Ryo."

Dulcie shrugged and said evily, "I don't care about that fake-boobed bitch anyway. I run this shitty school now."

Fubuki backed away from her, praying for dear life. "Here she comes!"

Asuka stormed out of the school in a rage. Yeah, she was definetely pissed. "You'll pay, Sullivan."

Dulcie shrugged her shoulders. "Bring it bitch."

Asuka growled and lunged at her. A punch connected to Dulcie's face. Then, Asuka pushed her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. She started grabbing some of her hair, but Dulcie wasn't going.

She punched Asuka square in the nose, causing it to bleed. Asuka stumbled back and Dulcie took the chance of kicking her to the ground. She jumped on her and punched her in the face many times.

When she was done, Dulcie stood up and spit up some blood. "Take that you stupid bitch. Try me one more time and it might be worse."

The four boys looked at Asuka in pure horror. She was a bloody mess. Dulcie stood over her in triumph. Fubuki lost control. He ran and slapped Dulcie across the face. She staggered back, holding her cheek.

Perseus lost it. He lunged at Fubuki and threw him to the ground. He kicked him in the balls, chest, and stomach. He straddled him and punched Fubuki in the face. He then slammed his head onto the concrete sidewalk.

Johan ran over to him and pushed him off. Perseus pushed Johan to the ground as well. He sat on Johan. "Don't get in my way unless you want to be hurt, too," he said in a low, husky voice.

Johan gulped in fear. Perseus stood up and towered over Fubuki's limp form. He was breathing heavily. "Don't ever touch my aunt. I'll kill your ass."

"Call an ambulance," Ryo said. The four teens looked at him in confusion. Dulcie and Perseus walked away. Ryo narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Alright, I got it," Edo said.

Judai looked at the two siblings lying on the concrete. He watched their chests rise and fall slowly. He sighed. "I knew those two shouldn't have taken karate together."

"Karate?" Johan repeated.

"Yeah. That's why Dulcie had to wait for Asuka to attack her before she fought back. As for Perseus well..."

"I don't care about that. Why the hell would they beat the shit out of them?" Ryo asked angerly.

"Asuka started it though," Johan said in a small voice.

"I don't care who started it. I know I'm finishing it."

Johan and Judai exchanged quick glances. They look back at Ryo. He walked away from them, not looking back once.

"What do you think that was all about?" Judai asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Johan said shivering. 

* * *

I know it was kinda bogus to have Asuka and Fubuki get beat up. Then again i can be a very evil person so i guess it doesn't matter


	7. Cheap Shot

A week had passed since the incident. Dulcie and Perseus were on house arrest and were pissed the whole time. Dulcie tried to use butter and a knife to cut herself out of the thing. It wasn't working.

Judai and Johan sat in the den room. They were practicing for the play. Every so often, Dulcie would come in and watch them practice. She was amazed at how well the two worked together.

Perseus, however, wasn't to happy about it. He tried many times to distract the two. Judai eventually told Icee, who told him to stop otherwise she'd cut his dick off.

That same night, Johan couldn't sleep. He got up and wandered down the hall. He knocked on Dulcie's door. He heard feet shuffling toward the door. Dulcie opened the door and stared at him.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered yawning. "Could I sleep in here?"

Dulcie opened the door wider. "I don't care. I was watching a porno anyway." Johan looked at her funny. She simply shrugged. "Hey it's Perseus', not mine. I just take them from him and watch 'em whenever I get bored."

"How'd he even get those?"

"I think he stole them. He's been in and out of jail so many times. I lost count. I think he was on probation for stealing these though." Dulcie led him to her bed. They climbed in it and watched the porno movie. "This is how I bond with Perseus half the time. We sit together like this and talk about the stupid plot line."

"Sounds like a bad way to bond with your family."

"In a way it isn't. It's the only way we talk without trying to kill each other."

Johan nodded. "Then maybe it's a good thing for you two."

Dulcie laughed and played the movie. The two laughed at the stupid plot line and laughed when they were having sex. They even talked about how small the guy's dick was and how fake the girl's boobs were. Eventually, the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Johan crept out of Dulcie's room and walked right into Perseus. _Damn,_ Johan thought when he looked at Perseus.

"Good morning," he said sweetly.

"Same to you," Johan replied flatly. He walked by Perseus and walked to the dining room. Judai was there shoving bacon in his mouth. He smiled at Johan.

"Johan, hurry and eat! Field trip today," Judai reminded him.

Johan sat next to him. He filled his plate with hashbrowns and eggs. "I love your aunt's cooking. I wih Sirius would do this every morning."

"Sirius?"

"He's my older brother. He's one of Icee's workers. Apparently, he likes her."

Judai snorted. "Icee's been single since Leon's dad died."

"Why?"

Judai shrugged. "Who knows. She said that there isn't a guy worth the effort. I kinda feel bad for her."

"So, is Perseus adopted?" he asked to change the subject. Johan knew it was a dumb question. He just wanted to hear an answer.

"No. Actually, Perseus is Lea's son. Icee just adopted him because she died in a war."

"Oh," Johan said. He ate his food quickly and cleaned the dishes.

"Let's go you two," Icee called to them. She opened the front door and they heard a gun shot.

"Shit!" Judai cursed. He ran to find Icee lying on her back. Her small hand covered the hole in her side.

"Who shot you?" Judai asked.

"I don't know. I thought I saw Ryo with the gun man but he didn't have the gun," Icee whispered.

An ambulance arrived a few moments later. She was put on a stretcher and taken away.

"Dammit!" Judai yelled. Perseus and Dulcie looked at them.

"What happened?" Dulcie said.

"Icee got shot," Johan answered.

Dulcie and Perseus exchanged glances. "I'm killing that bastard, Ryo," Perseus growled.

"I'll kill his girlfriend and her stupid brother right along with you," Dulcie said. The two went up stairs.

"This isn't good," Judai said while they left. "The two are planning something."

"Are they like Yin and Yang?" Johan asked suddenly.

"Sure I guess. They balance each other out," Judai explained. "They might be planning of getting revenge."

"How? They're still on house arrest."

"Not for long. They get off tomorrow."

"Oh no," Johan gasped. "Sirius was suppose to be let out today. He's going to be so upset when he gets here."

"We need to go. I'll just drive Icee's car to get to the hospital. Could you get Leon?"

Johan nodded and went to fetch Leon. He came back a couple minutes later and Judai went to the black car. They got in and Judai drove to the hospital.

xXx

Sirius was walking to the hospital's exit. He was glad he was leaving. Suddenly, the doors burst open and people ran through with a stretcher. Sirius looked at the person and gasped.

There goes Icee. Sirius watched the medical team pull her into a room. He sat down in the lobby and covered his head.

Judai, Johan, and Leon ran in the hospital a few minutes later. Johan looked at his brother. "Sirius? I thought you would be home by now. Why are you still here?" Johan asked him.

"I saw Icee."

Johan walked over with Leon and sat beside him. He took a deep breath. "She got shot at her house."

"Why would someone do that?"

"To get even with the people who beat the shit out of someone," Judai answered. He was pacing around the waiting room.

Reno walked out into the waiting room. "Sirius, Icee wanted to talk to you. Bring the kids along with you."

Sirius and the other three followed Reno. They walked into a white room.

Icee was pale. She smiled weakly at her visitors. Leon ran over to her and climbed on the bed with her. "Hi baby."

Leon cried on her shoulder. She hugged him gently. "Honey, mommy's okay." Icee glanced at Sirius. "I want you to stay at my house for a while. I think my kids would go crazy knowing I was away."

"You're going to be fine, right?" Sirius asked her. He at in a chair next to her and grabbed her little hand.

Icee smiled warily at him. "Of course! I only got shot once."

"Aunt Icee, what did the gun man look like?" Judai asked her.

"He was shorter than Ryo. He had raven black hair and had black eyes. Hell the kid looked pretty damn gothic to me."

"Chazz..." Johan whispered.

"Looks like Perseus is going to kill that one, too," Judai stated.

Icee glanced at him. "What are you talking about?" Judai was going to answer but Reno walked back in.

"Icee, you can leave tonight if you choose to. We got the bullet out and you're going to make a full recovery," he said to her.

Icee nodded. "I will. Thanks a bunch, Reno." Icee looked back at Sirius. "You can leave now. I'll keep Leon with me since he's sleepng."

"Alright. Let's go you two," Sirius said. "See you tonight."

"Yeah."

The three left. Sirius was driving Icee's car and the two teenagers were in the back seat. They arrived at Icee's mansion. The two teens jumped out of the car and rush into the house.

They went into the den room. Dulcie and Perseus looked at them startled. Dulcie waved at them. "Hey."

"What are you up to?" Judai asked.

"We were playin' bullshit. Wanna join?" Perseus said.

"No we pass," Judai said grabbing Johan's hand. "We have to practice for that stupid play." Judai led him out of the den and up into his room.

"Hey, why are we rehearsing again? We just went over that yesterday," Johan asked, annoyed.

"To make sure we get it right," Judai answered.

Johan sighed. "No. I think I might die if we practice it again." Judai looked at him. "We can watch some television though."

Judai pouted. "Fine. Scooby Doo is probably on anyways."

Johan laughed at him. "You still watch that?"

Judai glared at him playfully. "Yes. It is the shit no matter how old you may be."

"Wow, you always amaze me," Johan said. He covered his mouth and blushed at his words.

Judai grinned. He stepped closer to Johan and cupped his cheek. He stared into his eyes and pulled him into a kiss. Johan tensed.

Judai's door opened and there stood a pissed off Perseus in their wake.


	8. Game On

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Judai asked, moving away from Johan. Johan faced Perseus with his face flushed. "Are you gonna give me an answer?"

"Dulcie wanted to see Johan and I didn't want to walk in and watch you make out with him." Perseus glared at Judai who happily returned it. "This isn't a game, Yuki."

"Who said it was a game, Sullivan?" Judai spat back. He was tired of always losing to Perseus. This was the one thing he _needed_ to beat Perseus at. He always would steal away his girlfriends and boyfriends. Judai was tired of it. "Get the fuck outta my room before I tell Icee when she gets here."

Perseus grunted and left the room. Johan followed behind. Perseus stopped and Johan walked right into him. Perseus spun around and embraced Johan. "Isn't Judai a jerk?"

"No, he's just Judai. That's the way he's always going to be." Johan settled into the light embrace. Perseus nuzzled the nape of his neck and kissed it gently. Johan moaned quietly at the touch. "Anyway, why don't you two get along?"

"Because he says I'm a womanizer."

Johan laughed lightly. "I can see way." He pushed Perseus away from his neck and looked in his eyes. "How are you like this and not your mom?"

Perseus laughed and kissed Johan's ear. "My dad was like this. I get it from him. I'm just better at it than he was." Johan scrunched his nose. "It runs in my genes." Perseus kissed the tip of his nose.

"Maybe you should try to change," Johan suggested. Perseus chuckled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"No way I'm changin' baby. I like the way I am and I wouldn't change my way for anyone." Perseus kissed the bottom of Johan's lip. "But I'll try. Just so I can get a chance with you."

Johan blushed deeply from hearing Perseus' sweet words. Perseus smiled at him. "I don's know what to say Perseus. That was really sweet of you to tell me all of that but," Johan shook a little from his previous memories involving Perseus. "I don't think we're meant to be together."

Perseus smiled warily at him. He kissed Johan's soft lips and let go of him. "Well, I just have to work harder and prove to you that I mean everything I said. I promise that I'll change just for you." He kissed the back of Johan's hand and walked to his room.

Johan touched his lips. They still lingered with Perseus' touch. He shook his head to get the thoughts from his head. He sighed and went into the den to play rummy with Dulcie and Judai.

xXx

Icee had gotten home around nine that night. She held a sleeping Leon in her arms. Icee handed him to Perseus and she went upstairs. Icee asked Johan to join her.

Icee went into her closet and started changing into some of her pajamas. Johan sat on her big bed. If he wanted to, Johan could go watch her change. But he wasn't like his brother in that kind of way.

Icee walked back in. She had on a black lacy bra and light pink shorts. Icee sat beside Johan on the bed. "So, are Perseus and Judai fighting over you?"

"How do you know?"

"Motherly instinct. They always compete with each other no matter what. They hate when the other out shines them," Icee explained. Johan had shifted slightly. "So tell me, has Perseus forced himself on you and then tried to hold you and talk to you gently?"

"Yeah. He did it today."

"That boy is just like he damn father. God I hate that man..." Icee murmered. "Look, just push him away. Perseus doesn't stop until he gets what he wants and apparently he wants in your pants." Icee paused to collect her thoughts. "You're a virgin right?"

Johan stared at her. He nodded at her slowly and she laughed lightly. "I'm sorry that I asked such a personal question. I just had to know. Perseus, for some odd reason, is more attracted to virgins. I don't know why and I don't know how but he can strangely sense it."

"So, you let him have sex?"

She simply shrugged. "I know all three of those kids had sex atleast twice. I don't care. They are old enough to make their own decisions."

Johan shook his head. "I wish you were my mom then," he whispered to himself. Icee hugged him.

"Ah, don't worry honey. Sirius told me about that already. I swear, that boy was a mess when I first met him. Oh and I heard about your little kiss with Judai when you were younger." Johan broke the embrace to look at her. "Hey I'm not judging you. I'm kinda glad you kissed him and gave him your lucky charm bracelet. Personally, I think the more time you spend with him, the more he remembers you." Icee kissed his forehead. "Go and sleep with Judai. You don't have school tomorrow anyways."

Johan nodded and left Icee's room. He went across the hall and knocked on Judai's door. Judai opened the door and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"To talk. As friends. Like we use to," Johan replied.

"Like we use to?" Judai had a memory flood into his mind. He was there with some boy. They were laughing and playing in a big pool. He shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. Are you still mad at me?"

"...No."

Johan smiled up at him. "Thank you," Johan said sweetly. Judai kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through Johan's hair.

"Any time, Johan." He grabbed Johan's hand and led him to his bed. He gently pushed Johan on it and slowly mounted him. He stared into Johan's emerald eyes.

"What are you doing?" Johan breathed out. He watched Judai bend down and lick his cheek.

"Nothing," Judai said flatly. He continued by licking Johan's neck, ear, forehead, and nose. "I'm just erasing everything Perseus did to you earlier."

Johan blushed a little remembering what Perseus had done and said. "I'm not going to die. You can stop."

Judai ended his cleaning process by licking Johan's lips. He smiled warmly at him. "Now I can sleep knowing you aren't lingering with Perseus' scent." Judai crawled under his blankets and went to sleep.

Johan groaned and climbed under the blankets with him. He drifted to sleep, hoping it didn't turn out like the last time.


	9. Adultnapped

The month had moved by the four teens quickly. Dulcie and Perseus were watched by everyone. They were scared of the dynamic duo. Hell, even the principal was scared of them. That's saying something.

Johan and Judai practiced there lines everyday. They were getting eveything down. Judai evem came up with a dance for the two to do for their singing part.

Icee, Dulcie, Leon, Perseus, and Sirius watched the two in complete awe. They danced and sang with each other perfectly. When the two finished the scene with the hug, they all cheered.

"I can't wait to see the whole thing," Dulcie said, excitedly.

"Who else is suppose to be in it?" Perseus asked.

"Edo, Fubuki, Asuka, Rei, Jim, and a bunch of others. It's going to be pretty good," Judai said smiling.

"What's it about?" Sirius asked.

"It's about a romance gone wrong. Judai is suppose to be in love with Asuka's character." Dulcie made a gagging noise. Johan glared at her for a moment then continued, "But he suddenly falls for his best friend, which is me."

"Is there sex involved in this?" Perseus suddenly asked. Icee reached up to punch him in the arm. He winced. "I was just asking."

"It's implied since our Drama teacher is slightly perverted," Judai answered Perseus' question. "You have to wait just a three more weeks. It's the only thing that's suppose to go on the last day before break."

Icee yawned and she took Leon into her arms. "I'm going to bed. I advise you to do the same."

The teens nod at her and scramble hurridly up the stairs. Icee glanced at Sirius. He had a loving gaze in his eyes. "Icee, would you go out with me?"

Icee groaned at shifted Leon to her other hip. "Look, I really don't need to have a relationship with one of my workers. It'll just be weird."

"No it wouldn't," Sirius said taking her left hand. He held it gingerly and stroked it slowly. "I just...really think we should at least try."

Icee let a smile play with her lips. "You'll have to earn it then." She walked up the stairs and into her room with her toddler. Sirius followed her upstairs and went into his room.

The next morning Johan woke up to Dulcie sitting on him. She looked pissed off for some reason and tears were running down her cheeks. "Johan, where do those people who did that to Icee live?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Johan asked wiping some of her tears away.

"They kidnapped her and Leon. I don't know how or why but they did. It's just weird," Dulcie sobbed. "People need to grow some damn balls and take it out on me and Perseus. Not her. Icee is too delicate and she breaks easily. I don't want to see her hurt. Especially Leon."

Johan sat up and hugged Dulcie. Perseus and Judai were watching and listening closely to their conversation. "Everything will be fine. We just need to go to school tomorrow and get some answers."

"What if they kill her?" Perseus snapped. "Look I love my mom and I don't want her to die like Lea. I just don't. Where's Sirius?"

"Work dipshit," Judai murmered. "But Perseus is right. We don't know these people. They can be crazy for all we know. They have to have some motive."

"They like her..." Johan whispered. "Some of them said they liked her. I bet you Jehu and Edo had something to do with the kidnapping since they like her."

Dulcie's body twitched. "These crazy people have a sick crush on Icee, so they kidnap her?"

Perseus sighed. "The term is 'adultnap' since she's grown." Judai punched him in the head. "What was that for?"

"This isn't a game dumbass. We need to save her. I think we're running out of time," Judai snapped. "You don't want to go to another funeral do you?" Perseus shook his head. "Look, Icee has done a lot for our sorry asses. Now it's time to return the damn favor."

"Where does she keep her guns?" Dulcie asked.

"In her dresser. They should be in her panty drawer," Perseus answered. The three of them sprinted out of the room, leaving a confused Johan. They came back in with four guns. Dulcie tossed one in Johan's direction.

"Come on. Where does Ryo live?" Judai asked.

"He lives on Maple. The first one on your right." Johan paused. "Wait, check Jehu's house. I think he may have her. He lives by Haou."

"Aw. Little Haou," Dulcie said. She giggled a little and ran out the door. "I know where he lives." They all left the mansion and headed to Jehu's house.

They stopped about a hundred meters from the place. They hid behind some bushes. Dulcie pushed Johan foward. "Go and knock on the door. Say you need some sugar and make a casual conversation."

"Why sugar?"

"Everyone in the 70's did it. I just want to see if it works and he lets you in," Dulcie replied nonchalantly.

Johan nodded and left their hiding place. He walked up to Jehu's door and knocked on it. Johan waited to see if he'd get a reply. He knocked again and the door opened.

Jehu stared at Johan blankly. He sighed and opened the door. Johan stepped through and saw Leon sleeping on the couch. Tears streaked his little face and he was whimpering.

"Take him. I'm tired of listening to him cry. And I'm sorry for helping with the abduction of Icee. I was a little drunk when I did it," Jehu admitted. "Look I'll keep him safe until you save her. He actually slept on me when he was done with all that crying. Icee's in that abandoned warehouse at the edge of town."

Johan took a deep breath. "You're lucky. The other three were going to shoot your house up."

Jehu sighed and shook his head. "I am. Now get going. I don't know what Fubuki and Ryo would do with her."

Johan nodded and ran outside. The three ran to him. "Well?" Judai said.

"Abandoned warehouse. That's where she is. Leon is inside Jehu's house sleeping. Jehu offered to take care of him until we get Icee back."

"Let's move," Dulcie said running. The three followed behind her.

xXx

Meanwhile, Icee was tied down to a chair. She was naked and bleeding for numerous places. She glared at the two boys evilly.

"Why are you letting us do this to you? Did you want to die?" Ryo hissed at her.

Icee smirked and spit blood in his face. "No dickless bitch is touching my kids. I don't give a shit who you are."

Fubuki punched her in the face. "God you are just like those two."

Icee's eyes flickered with rage. "Don't talk shit kid. You probably deserved everything that happened to you. You must have gotten your ass kicked."

Fubuki raised his hand to strike her again but Ryo stopped him. Fubuki glared at him. "She's talking about your girlfriend the last time I checked."

"I understand." Ryo took a knife and stabbed Icee in her thigh. Icee screamed in pain and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "I wonder if everyone would look up to you if they see you like this."

Icee took a deep breath. "You're going to pay. You know that, right?" Icee asked.

"As if."

A window broke and in came the four teenagers. Ryo looked startled and Fubuki ran to grab a gun. Dulcie shot him in the arm before he reached it.

Perseus immediately jumped on Fubuki and started punching him in the face. Dulcie did the same with Ryo. The two kept bashing their heads in the ground, causing them to bleed. Judai and Johan rushed over to help Icee. Judai slowly removed the knife from her thigh.

"You alright?" Johan asked her.

"Yeah."

"Did they rape you?" Judai asked her.

"No. They didn't." Johan untied Icee from the chair. Icee staggered a bit and leaned on Judai. He handed her his jacket and she slipped it on.

"Thanks Judai."

"Don't mention it," Judai said to her. Dulcie and Perseus tied the two boys together and followed the others out of the warehouse. Judai stopped and so did the others. Johan, Dulcie, and Perseus followed his gaze. They all gasped.

They were staring at the face of the police and had their guns pointed straight at them.


	10. Finally

"Put your hands up on your head!" one of the police officers yelled. They all listened to him except for Judai and Icee. They pointed their guns at the two. "Put your damn hands up!"

Judai let go of Icee and obeyed the order. Icee stared at them. "What the hell Gary. I'm fuckin' hurt and your worried about our damn hands up?"

The cop named Gary stepped over to her. He took her chin in his hand. "My bad, Princess. Did you need help?"

"You're lucky I can't hit you since I'm hurt and you're in uniform. Yes dipshit. I need to get to the hospital," Icee snarled. Gary carried her bridal style and went to his car. He drove off with her leaving the four behind confused.

"We're taking you kids home," one cop said. He bunched them in his car and drove them to their destination. He strangely stopped in front of Jehu's house. They scrambled out of the car. "Be good kids." He drove off.

They all sighed and let their feet carry them to the door. Jehu opened it for them and smiled. "So, they let you off?"

"Yeah," Johan answered pushing past him to get inside the house with the others. "Where's Leon?"

"In my room. We were taking a nap and I heard you get out of the car so I came in here and waited for you," Jehu explained. "There are some Oreos and milk in there. You can snack on those for a while. Oh and some frozen pizza. For me, I'm taking a nap."

Jehu left the four alone. Perseus and Dulcie immediately headed into the kitchen for those Oreos. They ate them happily and were enjoying each other's company. Judai and Johan watched them closely.

"How long do you think they'll stay like that?" Johan whispered to him.

Judai shrugged and said, "Who knows. They act like a married couple half the time." He picked up the television remote and flipped it on. _Titanic _was on. "You ever watch this movie?"

"Yeah. Sirius use to make me watch it with him when I was younger." Johan sat next to Judai on the couch. "It's pretty boring."

They watched the movie silently. The other two joined them later. They eventually fell asleep together.

A few hours later, Judai woke up to Perseus' loud snoring. Jehu was standing over him, watching him sleep. Judai stared up at him. "Um...hi?"

"Hi to you too," Jehu said smiling. "So, you must be the kid my little cousin told me about. Damn he had a huge crush on you when you two were younger."

"Really?" Judai said. Another memory went through him. It was him and the same guy from the previous memory. They were holding hands at the lake. "I can't remember any of it." Jehu looked at Judai's wrist.

"You have his bracelet still. You obviously remember why you have that."

"...You're right. So the guy I kept dreamin' about after my brush with death was Johan." Judai glanced at Johan's sleeping face.

"Johan was so depressed when you told him you didn't remember him. He came crying to me and I had to bathe with him just so he'd shut up." Jehu paused to think a little. "He even told me you kissed when you were younger. Well, I pried it outta him but I still got it."

Judai laughed at him. "I told Icee something like that. I told her I couldn't remember who it was but the way I described it, she said her worker's brother sounded like that." Judai looked at Jehu. "I'm kinda glad I met him when I was younger."

Jehu nodded and glanced at the door. "I think his brother is on his way to get you. You shuld wake the others."

"No. You do it. It's scary waking those two."

There was knock on the door and Jehu went to get it. Brown eyes met his and he was confused. He opened the door and let the girl in. Judai stared at her. _What the fuck is she doing her?_

"Good job, Jehu. Not only do you get Ryo and Fubuki arrested, you let the enemy inside your house. I knew we shouldn't have gotten you involved with this," she hissed at him

"We were going to find her anyway. I didn't matter," Judai said glaring at her. "How stupid can you get? Why would you involve an innocent person to get revenge on those two?"

Asuka laughed. "I don't care who I have to hurt just to get to them. It just happened it was Icee and that baby of hers."

"You are sick. Someone need to take you to the home fot some help," Jehu said flatly. He opened the door and glanced at her. "Get the fuck outta my house." Asuka left his house. "Hey, can I ask you somethin'?"

"What?"

"Would you give me permission to date your cousin?" Jehu asked scratching his cheek. "I mean, I really like him."

Judai gave him a small smile. "Go ahead. You seem like good person."

"Of course he's a good person," Dulcie mumbled. "Just don't hurt him otherwise I'll kill you. And it's not a threat; it's a promise."

Perseus and Johan were staring at the two. "We heard Asuka come in," Johan said.

"I'm gonna kill her," Dulcie mumbled, mostly to herself.

"How about we try to be nice for once," Perseus said. "I mean if we were, we could find decent people to hang around. It would be nice to hang out with others rather than each other."

"Maybe you're right. I guess we should be the bigger person and stop this. It is pretty worthless and it only started because I happened to flirt with her boyfriend," Dulcie admitted. "But don't expect me to be nice to her. One wrong move and I'll kill her ass."

They all laughed. "Maybe Sirius is with Icee. Did you want to go home? I'll give you a ride," Jehu asked. They all nodded. "You can leave Leon here. I'll take care of him."

"What about school?" Perseus asked him.

"I got suspended last Friday for kicking Edo's ass in the hallway. It was pretty funny but the old man wasn't laughing."

"Oh," Perseus said. "Let's go now."

xXx

As soon as the four got inside, they went staright to their rooms. Johan followed Judai to his room. He didn't know why but he felt like Judai knew something. Judai opened his door and ushered Johan in.

"So," Johan started.

"I'm sorry." Judai looked like he was going to cry. He hugged Johan and cried on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Johan rubbed his back. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"All the pain I brought you. I didn't even remember who you were."

"You remember me?"

Judai nodded on his shoulder. "Yes. I just...I don't know. I guess that car wreck screwed me up. And you didn't even say anything to let me know." Judai let him go. He took the bracelet off and handed it back to Johan. "You told me to give this back to you, whenever we meet again."

Johan took the bracelet from him. He stared at it. "Thanks for bringing it back to me."

"You're welcome." Judai leaned closer to him and whispered, "Do you remember that day?"

Johan felt Judai's breath against his face. He blushed a deep red when he figured out what he was talking about. "Y-yeah. W-what about it?" he stammered. He turned away from him.

Judai gave him a cheeky grin. "Let's see if it feels the same..." He grabbed Johan's shoulders to make them face each other. Judai leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't like the second time they kissed. He was gentler this time.

Judai pulled away and stared into emerald eyes. He laughed at the stnned look Johan was giving him. "Well, it wasn't the same. I can tell you that," Judai said smirking. Johan stared at him still.

A few tears trickled down his face. He went and hugged Judai tightly. He was happy. "You're back," he whispered.

"I know."


	11. Revealing Secrets

It was finally the day for the play. No one really cared about it since it was the last day before break. Everyone just wanted to leave that school.

Dulcie had to help Johan put on a skirt and a bra with some bouncy balls. She even did his hair and make up. He looked like a girl and you would never be able to tell he was a guy. It was scary.

"Good luck," she said. Dulcie hugged him and left him there by himself.

"I need it..." Johan said to himself. Judai patted his shoulder.

"You look like a girl," Judai said with amusement.

"Well, duh." Johan stuck out his tongue at him. "Where's Mr. Mono?" Judai pointed out on the stage and there he was.

"My students worked really hard on this. This performance will eaither make or break their grade. Please show them respect while they perform for you," he said to the large crowd. He walked off the stage and Asuka walked on.

She walked beside Jim. "Where do you think Seth could be?"

Jim shrugged at her and said, "Isn't he with Julia? They're always together."

She pouted. "I know. it makes me jealous. I hate the way she looks at him. Julia is some kind of man stealer anyway."

Judai walked out with Johan. They were laughing and stopped when they seen Asuka and Jim. Johan waved. "Hey Alexis and Joe. What are you doing?" he asked.

Asuka grabbed Judai. "We were just talking about you. Seth, let's go already." The two walked off.

Johan sighed. "I really don't like her. She's always possessive of him. I would've dumped her dumbass a long time ago."

People laughed at his remark. Jim groaned. "When your Head Cheerleader, you'll understand."

Johan glared at him. He suddenly looked to the other side of the stage. Asuka stood there with a gun. His eyes widened. _That isn't part of this. What the hell is she doing?_ Then it hit him.

She wanted him dead. She wanted to get revenge on Icee's family. He just happened to be in her way and she would do anything and everything to get to Icee's family.

Johan looked at Jim with fear in his eyes. "Jim, we gotta run." Jim glanced at him and grabbed his arm. Johan winced a little at the grasp. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, can't do that." Jim held him so Asuka could have a clear shot. She pointed the gun directly at his head. Johan closed his eyes.

A short bang was heard. Johan opened his eyes to find Perseus standing over him. His eyes were red for some reason and he had a weird expression in his eyes. He grinned a little at Johan's stunned look. "What? Surprised?" Johan nodded and Perseus chuckled. "I'll explain it later. Right now, we need to leave."

"What about Judai and Dulcie?"

"Don't worry, I got them. Everyone is fine. They won't remember anything. Also, you won't have to do this play. Mr. Mono will give you all A's thinking you finished it."

"What exactly did you do?" Johan asked quietly.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

xXx

Perseus and Johan walked through the door. They headed straight for the den. Dulcie and Juda greeted the two with smiles. The other two returned the kind gesture and sat next to them on the floor. They quietly watched the fire.

"What happened?" Johan said to break the silence.

With a sigh Dulcie replied, "Perseus is actually a uh..." She couldn't figure out what to say.

"He's not full human, if I may say," Judai said simply.

Johan averted his gaze to Perseus. Perseus smiled, flashing little fangs. "I'm half vampire. In the right terms, I'm a vampire hunter."

"Like sucking blood and stuff?" Johan breathed out. He wasn't believing this at all. He just couldn't. It seemed fake. Besides, vampires aren't even real.

"I can sense the doubt in your mind, Johan. Do I have to prove it?" Perseus said slightly amused.

"Prove?" Johan said, confused. He shook his head, blushing slightly. "I believe you. I really do. All of you, answer my question."

The three exchanged glances and looked back at Johan. "What?" the all said together.

"Are all of you like that?"

"No, just him," Judai answered. "His dad was a vampire and the last one to ever exist apparently. So he produced this dumbass to keep his legacy alive."

"I thought his mom was the only one dead?"

"Oh, Icee had to kill his dad. He was crazy since some guy drugged him with something. She thought he molested Perseus when he was about nine," Dulcie replied.

"I was molested by that man..." Perseus mummbled.

They all heard the door open. The four glanced over to the doorway and saw Icee standing there. She smiled warmly at them. They scrambled to get up and ran to Icee to hug her.

"I missed all of you. God, I missed you," Icee said happily. They pulled back to look her over. She had a few marks on her leg but they would clear up. "I'm just glad you all are fine."

"Why worry about us? You were the one they targeted because of us," Perseus said sadly. He stared down at his feet.

She tilted his chin upwards to face her. "Baby, it's not your fault. Those people just happened to be dickheads and wanted to get their revenge on an easy target. That target was me." She kissed his forehead. "Now I want you other three to go to bed. I wanted to talk to you about something."

The others left the two. "What is it?" he asked after they left.

"How much longer do you think you have?"

"A month since it's on my birthday."

"Shit. We're runnin' outta time. Look pick someone to mate with," Icee said, irritated, "but it can't be Johan. I don't care what complaints you have. You better not sleep with him." Icee ventured up the stairs with Perseus at her heels.

Icee went into her room and Perseus stood outside Johan's room. He had to do it. Had to. It was a do or die kind of thing. He'd do it regardless of his mother's words. Perseus didn't care. He just wanted to be happy with the person he loved.

Loved?

Perseus shook his head. He didn't love Johan, did he? It was impossible. He did make a promise to Johan but that doesn't mean anything. It was just a promise.

Perseus opened Johan's door queitly. He crept over to his bed. Perseus stopped and realized Johan wasn't even in the room.


	12. An Explaination

"What are you talking about?" Johan asked Judai after they walked up the stairs.

"Icee is talking to Perseus about his 'mating time'. It's basically a period when he has to go and have sex with someone to exchange some of his powers and basically marry the person," Judai explained simply.

"So, after they have sex...they're married?"

"Yes and no. People of his kind, which there are none in existence anymore, can sense that and they will back away from his mate. In our world they are basically married but, they still have to exchange vows and stuff. Like the usual."

Johan tried to take it all in. "What does this have to do with me?"

Judai sighed in frustration. "He plans on mating with you."

"Why?"

"He's physically and emotionally attracted to you. You are the first to turn him down. He isn't use to people telling him no besides his family members. I salute you for that one," Judai said. He bowed slightly to show what he meant. "I mean, you have some balls to do that."

"Why? I thought you said no one rejects him."

Judai cleared his throat. "I know but, your the only one that actually lived. Well, he let you live."

"Is he the type of person to be sexually frustrated?" Johan asked out of curiousity. He knew the answer but he just had to make sure.

"Of course. Why do you think he was trying to get in your pants?"

"No reason."

Judai sighed slightly. "Well, I'll tell you the story: Perseus is always in love with somebody. It just happened he fell for a guy named Drew. Drew was a gifted guy, had a pretty face and nice body. He had everything going for him. Perseus, being himself, natural asked the guy out for some coffee. Don't even ask why but he did.

"After about a month, the two start seeing each other. Perseus always brought him home and it annoyed the hell outta me. I'm guessing one of the many days Perseus invited Drew over, he decided to have sex with him."

"Does he do it all the time?"

"Yeah. He usually alternates from girls to guy. His last relationship was with a girl, then he saw you," Judai explained. "Anyways, Drew said no and tried to leave. So Perseus rapes him and the two never see each other after that.

"A week before Christmas, Drew asks me out. I kindly declined. I wasn't a rebound for people. Then on Christmas, he comes over with this teddy bear with my name on it and gave me a ruby bracelet. Drew asked me out again and I couldn't refuse."

"Where was Perseus?" Johan asked, dwelling on that missing fact.

"He was with Icee. When he got back and saw me with the new stuff, he got curious. Perseus asked who gave me the items and I told him honestly. I was happy that I finally beat him at his own game. The only thing I did was make everything worse." Judai paused to think.

"Tell me. Finish it," Johan insisted.

"Perseus, to get revenge...killed Drew. Right in front of...me. He did it on purpose. I couldn't do anything and when I told Icee about it, she believed me but we didn't have proof. The police deemed the case closed and nothing was the same between the two of us."

Johan tried to take it all in. "How long ago was this?"

"...A year ago. Why do you think I'm here? I was emotionally unstable with a murderer in my house. I wasn't too happy Perseus was comin' with but I had to deal with it. Icee knew about everything and she had to put a barrier in everyone's room to keep his powers checked," Judai said. He crawled under his the blankets. "That's why you have balls."

Johan mimicked his movement. "I'm so sorry. Have you visited Drew's grave?"

"...Yeah. It's the next town over. He was buried with his dad," Judai mumbled. "Be careful around Perseus. He knows a lot and can get away with a shit load of stuff, too."

"I will."

After about a half an hour of laying silently in the dark, Johan heard Judai snore softly. He decided to go and get one of his pillows from his room. He got up and walked to the door and opened it quietly.

Johan tip-toed down the hall to get to his room. He noticed his door was slightly opened and shrugged it off. Johan slipped through it and realized the room was freezing. He shivered slightly. Johan took a step and froze.

Perseus sat on the edge of the bed with a murderous smile. His eyes were red for some reason. Perseus held his hand out to Johan. "Come here." Johan obeyed for some odd reason. He sat directly in Perseus' lap. "You know, I think you would be a perfect mate for me."

_Shit._


	13. Mating

"Mate? Me? Why would I be a perfect 'mate'?" Johan asked, playing dumb.

Perseus chuckled and slid his hand under Johan's shirt. Johan tensed slightly from the foreign touch. "Let's not play stupid here, Johan. We both know what I'm talkin' about. Now how 'bout you be a good boy and do as I say."

Johan shook his head. "There is no way I'm doing this with you. Besides, you can't activate your powers in here."

Perseus smirked and tugged gently on Johan's shirt. "What are you talking about? True every room has a barrier but this one," Perseus paused to nip at his ear, "doesn't have that. My mom forgot to add that to the guest room. You can't escape nor scream. No one will ever hear you."

Johan scrunched his nose. He punched Perseus in the nose and ran to the door. Johan tried opening it but it didn't budge. Perseus snaked behind him and grabbed him by the waist. Johan tensed again.

He withdrew a shaky breath before saying, "Let me go."

Perseus kissed the outer shell of his ear. "Can't do that. Haven't had sex for about six months now."

"You probably do have HIV or something, huh?" Johan asked while he looked around. Johan elbowed Perseus in the face and ran to the bathroom door. It wouldn't open either.

Perseus grabbed Johan and pushed him into a nearby corner. His eyes seemed slightly darker and colder. "Johan, you belong to me now," he said in an abnormal voice. Perseus flung Johan on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Please! Don't do this!" Johan begged. Perseus wasn't listening. He tore off Johan's shirt and attacked one of his nipples. He swirled his tongue around it teased the other one. Johan moaned quietly, scared that if he did it any louder then Perseus would get more excited.

Perseus switched nipples and repeated the same action. Johan began to squirm a little. Perseus stopped and hovered over Johan. He leaned to kiss Johan. Perseus bit Johan's bottom lip and he gasped. Perseus took the opportunity to push his tongue in his mouth.

Johan was shocked. After a few moments of what was goign on, he bit Perseus' tongue and began to strugglle against his grasp. Perseus grinned and held him tighter. His eyes were a darker red. He stared down at Johan.

Johan simply stared back at him. He noticed the darker color in his eyes and he sighed.

_He's losing himself._

Johan stopped struggling. He laid under Perseus, motionless. Johan withdrew a shaky breath and turned away from Perseus in defeat. Perseus cuppped his cheek gently.

"You submit already? That's no fun," Perseus said, unhappy. "I thought you didn't want it.."

Johan glanced back at him. "I don't, but there isn't a way out of here, so hurry up and get it over with," he whispered.

Perseus pouted a little before he messed with the hem of Johan's pants. "So, you admit your defeat to me? And your willing to surrender your virginity to me just so you can leave?"

Johan glared at him. "Yes," he barked. "I want this done and over with. I already have some nightmares of you and you'll just be adding another by doing this."

Perseus smirked at Johan's remark. He chuckled lightly at him. "It's whatever you say then." With that, Perseus yanked the rest of Johan's clothes off his body and stared silently at the naked body before him. "Wow..." Perseus breathed.

Johan blushed at Perseus' remark. He tried to cover himself up and hide from Perseus, but Perseus stopped him. "Why do that? You're really a beautiful sight to look at..." Johan blushed a deep red from the comment. Perseus kissed Johan in a loving way. "I'll be gentle..."

Perseus ran his hands down Johan's sides. He planted butterfly kisses down Johan's chest to his navel. He stopped and licked at the flesh. Johan squirmed from all the pleasure he was recieving. He hated to admit it but Perseus was really good at this.

Perseus went farther down to Johan's hard member. He poked and said, "Wow, for someone who doesn't want me can sure get turned on fast," Perseus said slyly. He took Johan into his mouth and sucked. Johan grunted lowly and tangled his fingers in Perseus' brown locks.

Perseus continued sucking and bobbing his head. Johan kept moaning. He couldn't help it. This was something totally new to him. He felt Perseus pull himself away.

"I think you can wait for it," Perseus said flatly. He held his fingers in front of Johan's mouth. "Suck them," he commanded.

Johan, figuring not to disobey him, did what he was told. He took the digits in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. Perseus grunted and thrusted his fingers in and out of Johan's mouth. Johan gagged a few times but eventually got use to the steady rhythm.

Perseus withdrew his fingers from the warm cavern and place them at Johan's entrance. "You need to relax. I didn't even touch you yet and you're still tensing up. It'll hurt even more," Perseus cooed in his ear. "Now be a good boy for me."

Perseus pushed a digit into the tight entrance. Johan tensed a bit but got use to the new feeling. Perseus thrusted the digit in and out gently until he knew Johan was use to the feeling. He quickly slipped another finger in and Johan hissed in pain.

"Stop! Please!" Johan begged, beginning to squirm from the discomfort. Perseus kissed him passionately and Johan had calmed down. He kept his lips locked with him and began scissoring. Perseus brushed against something and Johan had pulled away quickly from the kiss. "Ah! Th-there," Johan moaned loudly. Perseus angled his fingers and hit Johan's sweet spot. Johan moaned louder with each passing minute. Perseus had slipped in another digit, which only doubled Johan's pleasure.

After a few more minutes of this, Perseus had pulled his pants and boxers off and slipped his fingers out of Johan. Johan whinned in slight protest. He looked at Perseus with lust-filled eyes. Perseus smirked when he noticed his eyes were purple.

"Perseus, I want it. Please hurry," Johan whimpered. Perseus smiled at the request and positioned himself. In one fluid motion, Perseus had thrusted into Johan. Johan hissed in pain and a few tears made their way down his flushed cheeks. Perseus simply kissed them away. He waited for Johan to get adjusted to the feeling. When he saw there was no more pain in his eyes, Perseus pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Johan moaned loudly. Perseus had foun a steady pace and kept thrusting in and out, looking for that particular spot.

"AH!"

Perseus thrusted harder and faster into Johan. Johan moans were music to his ears and it kept getting louder and louder each time. Perseus pulled Johan into his lap, thrusting deeper into the tiny body.

"Say my name," Perseus groaned into his ear. "Say you love me."

"Per-ah-seus, I-I love y-you. Keep going please," Johan panted. Sweat rolled down both their foreheads. Johan felt a coil in his abdomen tightening with each passing moment. He was close and Perseus knew it as well. With one final thrust and call of Perseus' name, Johan came between the two. Johan's muscles tightened around Pereseus' cock and he came a few seconds after Johan's climax. He rode out his orgasm and pulled out. Perseus flopped next to Johan and sighed.

Johan listened to Perseus steady breathing while coming off of his sex high. Johan tried to comprehend what was going on.

He had just had sex with Perseus. He had also just lost his virgintiy to this guy. Johan scrunched his nose. Now he was apparently "married" to this man, too.

Perseus watched Johann silently. He saw the new black cross mark on Johan's neck. Perseus smiled in delight. "You know, you can also be pregnant by me."

"That's not possible."

"Yeah it is. And you are, by the way. A black cross symbolizes mating and a new life inside that individual," Perseus said, knowingly.

Johan tried to move, but felt heavier than usual. Eventually, Johan let sleep take over him.


	14. Three Weeks

"Johan," someone had said in a soft voice. Johan tried to open his eyes but really couldn't. He wanted to respond to the voice but his mouth wasn't working. So he decided to lay there quietly to the person speaking.

Icee sighed lightly. She sat on the bed beside him. She placed her small hand on his forehead and Johan felt a spark go through his body. Johan immediately jolted up and stared into ice pools. Icee smiled warmly at his confused facial expression. "Morning honey," she said cheerfully.

Johan blinked a few times at her the glanced around the room. He wasn't in here last night. "Icee, where am I?"

Icee frowned a little. "You're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for the past three weeks and it's only because of that damn mark on your neck." Johan's hand touched the mark lightly. "No one can see it besides me and Perseus. It's not your fault for what happened either."

"But I...I didn't push him away. I didn't stop him. I didn't even try," Johan said sadly. A few tears trickled down his cheeks. "It is my fault in so many ways. Do the other two know about the mark?"

Icee reached and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "No sweetie. And the two think you took too many pills one night and wouldn't wake up." She kisssed his forehead and stood up. "The two should be by to see you later. Until then, I think you should sleep a little more. I'll be by after and check on you." Icee left him and Johan yawned and fell back to sleep.

xXx

"You think we should go in?" Dulcie asked Judai. She had a big teddy bear with an emerald ribbon on it. "Do you think he's even awake?"

Judai shrugged. "Well, we won't know until we see him with our own eyes." Judai pushed the door open and ventured inside with Dulcie behind him. The two went over to his bedside and notice he was sleeping.

"Are you gonna tell him? You know 'I love you'?" Judai blushed a deep red. "It's not hard."

"Shut up," Judai spat. "It is hard and besides-"

"I know you still love Drew. And I also know Drew loves you too. Besides, don't you think Drew wants you to be happy? I don't think he wants you to continue to grieve over him at night."

"Can I...just think on it for a while? I wanna be a hundred percent sure and besides," he glanced at Johan's sleeping figure, "I don't want to hurt him like I already have and I prefer to tell him when he's awake."

Dulcie nodded. "Alright then." She placed the teddy bear on Johan's bed. "Well, let's find Icee."

The two left in search of Icee.

As the two left, Johan had sat up. His face was flushed. Johan heard a knock at the door and footsteps shuffling towards him.

"You feel better and I'm guessing you heard everything the two said." Johan nodded and she continued, "Well, just out of curiousity, did you think of Percy when you were having sex?"

Johan shook his head. "No I was thinking about Judai." When he realized what he had just said, Johan placed his hand over his mouth and blushed a deep red. "Icee, am I...pregnant?"

Icee sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, but you are. You'll just have the baby cut out of you." She watched as Johan shuddered. "Don't worry, you won't even show. Oh, and you'll have your baby in about three months."

"I thought it was nine?"

Icee smiled. Johan saw little fangs in her mouth as well. "Well, let's just say when you were sleeping, I was messing with one of the things the Vampire Council gave me a few years back. I had Leon in four months and you'll have yours in three."

"Wait, I thought vampires are extinct and why are you one?" Johan asked in realization.

"Perseus' dad bit me because he was horny and needed sex one night. I shot him in the face and then some weird chick came and got me. Then I was surrounded by these old lookin' people and they told me I had to work for them since I shot Alex. And I have been for the past eight years." Icee paused. "I'm sorry about what Perseus did to you. I really am. I told him to stay away from you but he never listens to me."

"Where is he now?"

"Your brother's house. I kicked him out for the time being. Oh and you'll be staying with Jehu. He knows everything about your condition." Icee stopped to laugh. "Jehu got kicked out again about a week ago when he asked me out to dinner."

"For fighting?"

"No for sexual harrassment of a guest, which was me. And then he had the balls to ask me to dinner. I thought it was cute so I just said yes."

"What about Haou?"

"Haou is with his parents on a business trip in Tokyo. He'll be back next month," Icee explained. "You can leave whenever your ready. My shift is over and I've been hanging around with Reno. He bought me and you dinner if you want some."

"What is it?" Johan asked with curiousity.

"Oh some chinese food. You ever have orange chicken?" Johan nodded. "Let's go get some." Icee helped Johan out of the bed and she lead him down to a big room. "Hey Reno."

"Hey Icee. This Sirius' little bro?"

"Mhm. Johan this is Reno. He's a surgeon also but spends most of his time in the secretary's office."

"Hi," Johan said shyly.

Reno got up. "No need to be shy, kid. While Icee was gone half the time, I'd sit and watch you. You did open your eyes a few times but you went back to sleep." Reno simply explained. He twisted his gold curls. "Icee was worried the most about you. She worried about you more than her own children."

Icee punched him in the arm. "Don't speak nonsense."

Johan and Reno laughed. "I wasn't speaking nonsense." He poked her in the forehead. "Shorty."

"Shut up and let's eat," Icee growled. The three sat down and enjoyed a quiet meal. Icee stood up with her cell phone. "Excuse me but I'll be right back." She left the room.

"Why do you think she left?" Johan asked Reno.

"Who knows. It could be a business call from Jackie or Aria."

"Who are they?"

"Vamps from the council."

"You know about that?"

"Of course. Icee tells me everything. Even told be about your mating with her son and the baby. Hell, she told me all about you with your crush, too." Reno shrugged. "She would tell me all this stuff since we are dating. Just don't tell anyone about it. Especially Sirius."

Johan nodded. "I won't."

"You're a good kid. I hope Judai falls for you." Reno stood and ruffled Johan's hair. "Just wait for her in here. I gotta go." Reno left and was replace by Icee.

"Gotta love that idiot," Icee said simply. She noticed the look on his face and she sighed in contempt. "He told you, didn't he?" Johan nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, but I've known Reno way longer than your brother. We grew up with each other, did everything together, and went to the same school."

"How old is he?"

"25. Reno was in the gifted program with me."

"What about Leon's father?"

"...Reno is Leon's father. I just didn't tell him yet. And I don't plan on telling him ever. I'm too scared of what he might say. Reno doesn't like kids at all. He prefers teenagers like yourself."

Johan sucked in a breath. "Leon is Reno's son and you haven't told him for the past two years?"

"No. I never mentioned it once either. Reno thinks I adopted him but like I said, I never showed with Leon and just had him on a day Reno was on vacation for a week."

"Wait, Leon's a vampire too?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Besides Jehu, no. I actually trust him for some reason and I don't know why. We've been talking for only a week and I already trust him. It makes no sense to me in any way."

Johan thought a little. "Maybe it's because he took care of Leon. If I were you and someone took care of my child then I would trust that person since they haven't brought harm to him."

"That makes sense." Icee opened the door and saw Reno standing there with hurt in his eyes. "Shit," she whispered.

"Leon was my son and you nor the staff told me?" he asked in a broken voice.

A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Reno. I just didn't know what to say. And I know you don't like kids so that's why."

"You could have told me. Honestly, I wouldn't have cared and why did the staff not say anything to me?"

"...I told them not to. They even burned the records of his birth being here so you never saw them. I'm so sorry," she whispered as she looked at her feet.

Reno sighed. "I always wanted a son, you know. And I'm glad that you had one and he's ours." Reno tilted her chin. "You could've told me. You tell me everything else. Leon was no different."

Johan looked at Reno with slight confusion. Icee said, "You can meet him. Come visit me tomorrow and we'll tell those kids of mine about our relationship. They have the right to know."

Reno nodded in agreement. "Alright. See you tomorrow then."

Icee and Johan leave the hospital in a hurry. They got in the car and rode in silence. "Icee, why did you leave earlier?"

"Talking to Jackie about something," she answered quickly. "Don't worry about it so much. I just had to ask him a simple question and he gave me an answer."

"What did you ask?"

Icee bit her lip. "You gotta wait for three more months then you figure it out for yourself. Right now, I'm takin' you to Jehu's place. I have to see my baby."

As Icee pulled up in the driveway, Johan noticed a girl walking towards her car. Icee had a weird expression that Johan couldn't read. Icee rolled down the window. "What the hell are you doing her, Aria?"

Aria's gold eyes held anger. "Why the fuck are you telling humans about are existence?"

"'Cuz I can bitch. Now why the hell are you here?" she repeated.

"For Leon and this boy." Aria disappeared and the two looked around for her. With a black cloud forming around her car and a fucked up screaming noise, Johan was gone. And in his place laid a golden rose.


	15. Another World

Johan eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room. He sat up, trying to grasp the predicament he was in. Johan let his eyes scan the dark room he was in. Then he heard loud sobbing. Johan turned and found Leon crying uncontrollably, his cheeks red, his skin pale.

Johan went and took Leon in his arms and gently rocked the toddler. He hummed a melody and Leon's sobs had quieted and eventually stopped. Leon buried his face into Johna's chest and sighed. "Jo, we can't escape."

"Why is that?" Johan asked him.

"Mommy can't save us. Percy is going to kill her in front of me. He is even going to kill Judai with her. Percy says it's to save your marriage with him."

Johan heart sank. "Why does Percy wanna kill mommy?"

"He said mommy was an evil bitch and she was going to join his daddy in hell." Leon broke the embrace to stare into his eyes. "Jehu is here too." Johan watched Leon go to the back wall. He touched it and the wall disappeared. Johan followed Leon through. Leon gasped and ran over to the motionless body on the floor. "Jehu..."

xXx

"I don't give a fuck! You tell me where he is," Icee growled into her phone. She waited for the reply and got even more pissed. "Look Sirius, you tell me where he went otherwise I'll hunt you down instead." She waited again. "Do you want to see your brother get killed?" Icee face twisted into a scowl. "Fuck you fat bitch. Don't ever speak to me again." Icee flung her phone against a wall. "Shit..."

Judai walked in and joined her on the bed. "You wanna explain to me what's goin' on?" Icee shook her head. "Please tell me. I wanna help you."

Icee smiled warily at him before she stared down at the floor. "Johan and Leon are with Jackie and Aria. You should remember those two from last time."

Judai shuddered. "Aria was horny that day and Jackie...ew nevermind."

"Perseus is out and about, too. I don't know what the fuck is going on. I don't even know where the rest of the council is either."

"They're old people. They shouldn't be able to move around that fast," Judai pointed out. Icee face-palmed and groaned. "What I say?"

"You know they're vamps, right? They can turn into bats and fly away." Icee stood and moved to her closet. Judai followed and watched her touch a black cross on the back wall. The wall disappeared and Icee stepped through. Her hair turned a light lavendar color. "You comin' or what?"

"Yeah."

xXx

"Jehu, are you alright?" Leon asked in a small voice. Jehu had perched on his elbows to look at the small boy. He ruffled his hair.

"Of course! Why would I be hurt?" Jehu asked.

"Because you were unconcious and we're in a cell," Johan answered.

"Right...Anyways, I found a way out of this cell."

"How?"

"There's a hole under my bed and it leads to some stair that are heavily guarded. We have to leave at night."

Johan squinted at him. "We don't know when day and night start. We are in a damn cell with no windows."

Leon hummed. "It's about six in the evening." The two exchange glances before staring at Leon. They notice his eyes were a bright pink and Leon giggled. "Why are your faces like that?"

"He's a vamp, too," Johan informed Jehu. "Anyway, how long are you going to be like that?"

"About another thirty-six hours."

"Are you sure you're two?"

"I'm sure," Leon answered honestly. "I'll keep watch for right now." Leon crawled under the bed and disappeared.

After a few hours, Leon joined the older two. He had a cheeky grin on his face. "It's clear now. I killed all of them but we have to hurry. Aria and Jackie really don't like it when they find guards dead on the ground."

With that, the three scurried through the hole.

Meanwhile, Icee and Judai stood in a cemetary. The moon shimmered in the nearby clear lake. The sky was an unsual purple color. Judai notice this and turned to ask her about but she beat him to it. "We're in a different dimension right now. That's why the sky is like that."

Icee and Judai moved through the cemetary at ease until they reached the exit. They noticed a three-headed dog in their way. His body was facing a dark castle. "It's Cerberus. How the hell did they take it from Hades?" Judai asked in disbelief.

Icee shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." She moved slowly behind the dog. Icee motioned for Judai to follow. A gold sword appeared in her hand. She flung it straight at the middle dog's head. It yelped and the two took off.

"Did you hear that?" Johan asked suddenly. "It sounded like yelping."

"Yeah, I heard it," Jehu replied. "What do you think it was?"

"Cerberus..." Leon answered quickly. Leon stopped and stared at the two figures. He bared his teeth at the two. "Jackie and Aria," he growled.

The boy stepped closer to them. He head shoulder-length jest black hair and fiery red eyes. He a caramel skin and had a black mark on his cheek. "Hey there my cute nephew."

"Nephew?"

"Your daddy is my brother. His name is Alex."

"Reno is his father, not Alex," Johan spat.

Jackie schuckled darkly. "Alex is Reno. Icee just happened to kill Reno thinking it was Alex. We have been playin' that girl for eight years." Jackie turned back to face Aria. "You got these three. I'll go get the other two." Jackie disappeared.

"Come on kiddies unless you wanna die," Aria snarled. She held a gun out to them and they put their hands up. "That's what I thought. Now follow me," Aria said with a wave of the hand. The three followed her obediantly, not making a sound.

They arrived in a huge throne room. A man was sitting up there with a wicked look in his electric blue eyes. His curly brown hair seemed to curl with amusement. "Welcome, Johan. I see you've met my sons already and I welcome you to my family with open arms."

"You're Alex. You're suppose to be dead!" Johan shouted.

Alex glanced at Aria who nodded and disappeared with the other two. Johan stared at Alex with confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you want to see Percy? I'm pretty sure he wants to see you."

With a wave of the hand, Johan was teleported into another room. He sat on a big canopy bed with red satin sheet. He looked at himself and realized he was only wearing a emerald silk robe.

"Don't you look like a princess?" someone cooed. Johan stared into red eyes. "Welcome to my room. It's nice isn't it?" Perseus leaned down and laid a chaste kiss on Johan's lips. "You ready?"

"For what?"

Perseus stared into emerald eyes. "Come on. You know what I'm talking about." Perseus pushed Johan onto his back and climbed on him slowly. He nipped at his ear before whispering, "I'm gonna make love to you."

Johan tensed from his words. "I don't wanna." Perseus bit his ear and Johan yelped. "S-stop it already."

Perseus ignored the plea. He kissed Johan on the lips and moved his hands down his sides. Perseus broke the kiss and stared at Johan's body. Johan tried to cover himself but Perseus prevented it. He kissed his cheek. "Why hide yourself from me? I've seen it all before. Besides, I love seeing you this way."

Johan blushed a deep red at his words. Perseus strated grinding their erections together making unbelievable friction between the two. Johan panted slightly and started tugging on Perseus shirt. Perseus took it off and kissed Johan again. He nipped at his bottom lip and Johan let him in. Their tongues danced while Johan trailed his hands down Perseus' chest. Perseus broke the kiss and stared into lust-filled eyes. He smiled brightly and kissed his cheek before attaching himself to a nipple. He nipped at it roughly as he listened to the moans Johan was making. He did the same thing to the other and pulled away.

"I love you, Johan," Perseus breathed. Johan blushed a pink and smiled back at him.

"I love you, too," Johan said sweetly. Perseus grasped Johan's erection and Johan hissed slightly. Perseus smirked and moved his hand up and down the shaft. Johan grunted softly from the touch and bucked his hips in Perseus' hand. Perseus took Johan in his mouth. Johan moaned loudly and tangled his fingers in Percy's hair. Perseus started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip with every suck. He stuck his tongue in the slit a few times. He heard his name stumble out of Johan's mouth.

Johan was seeing stars. The pleasure kept rising. He bucked his hips in Perseus' mouth a few times and gripped his hair harder. He felt the coil in his abdomen begin tightening. Perseus knew this and sucked harder. He tasted the precum in his mouth. Perseus pulled away and Johan let out of whine of protest. Perseus flipped Johan on his stomach. Johan gasped when he felt something wet against his entrance. He glanced back to see Perseus lapping at his entrance. He blushed deeply and moaned softly.

"Y-you really d-don't have t-to do that," Johan stammered out. Perseus stopped and stuck two digits inside of him. Johan groaned from the discomfort and Perseus kissed his back. He eased in and out of the tight muscle surrounding his fingers. "AH!" Johan almost screamed which made Perseus smirk. He pressed against the same spot a few more times before removing his fingers.

"Ready?" he asked eagerly. Johan glanced back at him and nodded, not trusting his mouth to say it. Perseus pushed himself in with one fluid motion as Johan clentched the bed sheets. He squirmed a little and sighed heavily before Perseus started sliding in and out of him slowly. When the pain had subsided, Johan had mummbled Perseus' name. Perseus took this as an ok and started moving faster and ramming him harder. The slap of flesh growing louder.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Hit there again!" Johan moaned loudly. Perseus did what he was told and kept hitting the same spot harder and faster. With each thrust that pounded inside him, Johan was seeing stars once again. His moans were louder than before and the coil in his abdomen tighten again. "Ah Percy I-I'm gonna-"

"Then come for me Johan," Perseus interupted. With a loud scream of his counterpart's name, Johan came on the bed sheets and his lower stomach. Perseus grunted from Johan's tightening muscles. He came soon after and rode out his orgasm. Perseus pulled out and laid beside Johan's limp body. Perseus kissed him gently and pulled a blanket over their bodies. Johan had drifted to sleep from being so tired.

One thought lingered through his mind though.

"Save me," he whispered into the night.


	16. Realize

So I went through the reviews about a week ago and I'm seriously sorry about not putting a JohanxOC in there. So i made it up to you in the

following chapter. I know you'd appreciate me for that one. So plz don't hate me! Oh and there's another lemon in this one

* * *

"Jo, wake up!" a voice called out to him. "Wake up! We found mommy and Judai." Leon stepped on Johan's stomach and watched him bolt straight up.

"What the hell?" he said, clutching his stomach.

"At least your awake," Icee murmured. She paced around the small cell the five were place in.

"God, I can't take it anymore!" Judai shouted. Icee stared at him and shoved him against the wall.

"Fuckin' stop. Right now. Control yourself. Jackie wants us to snap. Now relax and let me do this." Judai nodded and Icee stood by the bars. She gripped one of them and the entire cell turned red and disappeared. "And that's how you take care of that."

Someone applauded them. They all turned to find a devious Alex and a bashful Perseus looking back at them. Alex smirked at Icee's stunned expression.

"What's wrong, Boo? I thought you love me?" he asked with hurt.

"Why are you here? I know I know I killed you," Icee snarled.

"They were using you," Jehu said quietly.

"You were using me?" Icee asked in shock. Her ice eyes held a hatred within them. She bared her teeth at him. "Why the fuck are you even here?"

"You killed your boyfriend eight years ago. Remember, I shape shift, Amelia. And I am no replica if I know your real name." He watched Icee freeze. "You believe me now? Well, not only is Reno dead but Leon is my beloved son. We've been dating for eight years now."

"I killed my best friend." Icee breathed. She wanted to cry. Judai staggered towards her and tried to touch her, but she tensed before he coud do so and stared down at the ground. "You made me kill my best friend?" she whispered. She looked up with electric gold eyes.

Jackie and Aria met with the other two in the center of the room. "She's losing herself from despair and regret. Are you sure this is going to work?" Jackie asked concerned.

"It's not."

"And you wanna know why your shitty plan won't work? Because I can control myself well. And Perseus, Johan isn't pregnant by you. That black cross on his neck doesn't mean he belongs to you. It means that he can't ever be marked by anyone accept for the person he truly loves," Icee sneered. "Your plan failed. It backfired and I don't even know what it is. I know all you bitches will rot in hell too."

The vampires disappeared in a white light only leaving Perseus. Icee teleported them back home and into the den. Icee returned to her normal form and glared at Perseus. She crossed her arms. "You need to explain the plan and why you disobeyed me."

Perseus sighed and sat on couch with the others. "I guess I'll start with the mating process: Yes I did have sex with Johan but you were right about the black cross thing. I happened to lie to Johan and made some funny affects happen to him so you'd believe he was pregnant.

"A few days after this, when you kicked me out, I saw my father wandering the streets. I talked to him about the mating process and he said that in reality, I couldn't mate at all. So that hit me pretty hard. Alex told me how to get back at you for kicking me out and telling me to stay away from Johan. All I had to do was go with him. That's why Sirius didn't tell you were I was at. He was worried about getting himself killed.

"Alex told me everything about your relationship with him. He told me you didn't know it was him at all. Now we fast foward to yesterday. Yesterday Johan, Jehu, and Leon were captured and brought to the castle. Johan was replaced with that gold rose you had recieved. They escaped the cell, met Jackie and Aria, and were brought to Alex.

"Now since humans are somewhat ignorant to some things, Johan thought I had sex with him but it was a realistic dream. And that brings me to this gay plan: The plan was to get you to lose control of yourself and they were going to kill you off by using your own powers and to control the human world. Gay right? But Alex said that he was going to make you suffer for all the pain you caused him in his past life, whatever that means."

Judai stood abruptly and hurried up to his room. They heard the door slam. Johan meddled with his hair. "I should apologize, shouldn't I?"

Perseus stood before he could. "Let me first. I think he's been waiting for this since we first met." Perseus smiled warily at him. "Judai wins and I think that we finally need to end this."

"Can I...come with you? I have to apologize to him also," Johan said.

The two walk up the stairs quietly and enter Judai's room. "Get the fuck out of my room," they heard him growl.

"I just want to apologize. For everything. For even the killing of Drew. Everything I have ever done to you, I just want to say I'm sorry for. I shouldn't have gotten involved with Johan. You've known him longer than I have. He's a good kid and I can see that he likes you a lot. I won't ever do anything to hurt you anymore so please, forgive me just this once," Perseus said. Judai crawled out from under his blanket and stared at Perseus with cold eyes. "Please?"

Judai had gotten out of bed. He walked to Perseus and stared into his eyes for a few moments. He sighed and struck Perseus across the cheek and stared at him again. Then he gently touched his cheek. "I'm sorry, too. And I'll accept your apology only if you accept mine." Judai held a hand out to Perseus. Perseus grinned and brought him into a hug.

"I forgive you." The two let go. "Now, I'll leave you alone with him." Perseus left.

Judai had a strange look plastered on his face. It was unreadable to Johan. "I don't care what you have to say. What's done is done now."

Johan felt tears streaming down his face. "Judai, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you everything and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't think I can forgive you for that one. Sure I forgave Percy for all that shit but with you, my friend, you didn't tell me a damn thing. Not one word of any of this." Judai paused to think of his next words. "I don't think I can trust you for the time being."

"But I-I love-"

"No you don't. You love that fuckin' retard that left my room two minutes ago. Just get the hell out of my room while I think." Johan nodded and opened the door. He shut it gently and slid down the wall and cried himself to sleep in the hallway.

xXx

When Judai woke up, he quickly changed and headed out of the door. He glanced down at Johan's sleeping figure and sighed. Johan moved his hand and revealed that he had been crying. Judai's eyes soften at the sleeping figure. He gently lifted Johan onto his back and ventured down the stairs.

Icee was in the den when the two passed by. "Where are you going?"

"To pay a visit to Drew. I have to tell him something." Icee smiled and threw a set of keys at Judai who caught them in ease. "See you later."

Judai hurried outside to the black car. He opened the passenger side door and placed Johan inside. Judai moved quickly to the other side and drove off to the cemetary.

Johan opened his eyes to a song he heard on the radio. He knew what it was and softly sung the lyrics under his breath. "_My hands, don't wanna start again. My hands, no they don't want to understand. My hands, they just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find. My hands, they only agree to hold-"_

"Your hands..." Judai muttered, making Johan glance over at him. "How do you know this song?"

"Sirius made me listen to it so many times when he was in to Icee. Then I liked the song and eventually learned the words to it." Judai had stopped and opened the car door. Johan did the same thing. "What about you?"

"Icee loves Leona Lewis. She made me listen to her music too. And like you, I eventually learned the lyrics to some of her songs." Judai moved across the graveyeard slowly, scanning for the tombstone he was looking for. He eventually stopped.

Johan looked at the same tombstone. "Drew, it's been a while. I should've visited you sooner. But today, may be the last time I do. I finally met back with that friend I told you about. He loves me, like you did. And I wanna tell you that I still love you and you'll always have a place in my heart." A tear trickled down his cheek. "I finally found someone who wants me to be with me. And Perseus apologized for the murder." Judai pulled out a ruby bracelet. "I think this belongs to you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you've finally opened my eyes." Judai grabbed his wrist and pulled Johan into a steamy kiss. Johan tensed and eventually melted into the kiss. His heart was pounding inside his chest. Judai pulled away and smiled. "I want to say I'm sorry for what happened last night. I guess I got jealous and it clouded my judgement. When I found you in the hallway by my room and saw you were crying, that showed me that you were being honest with me about your feelings."

Johan tried to take everything in. His breathing was short and he let a smile creep to his lips. "Thank you."

"I love you, too, Johan. I love you more than you could ever know." Johan blushed at his words. "So, should we wait to have sex at home or we can have it in the car."

"W-what the hell? What kind of question is that?"

Judai smirked. "Fine, car it is then."

"No no no! Just wait then and we could do it at home or something. Just not in her car. She might have a heart attack or something."

"That's okay. We'll just blame Perseus if she ever gets in the car. She would never know."

"L-liar. Can't you just wait?"

"Yeah, but I've been waiting too long. Besides, you smell just like that shit bag and it's buggin' the hell outta me. I gotta make you mine."

Judai pulled Johan to the car and pushed him inside. Judai got into the driver side and drove back to the house.

The two burst through the doors and immediately ran up the stairs. "Hey! Lock your damn door!" Icee called up to them. She smiled to herself before staring back at her sons. "Percy, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course! If I never existed, Johan wouldn't feel the way he does and never have to be put through that again." Perseus stared at her. "Besides, you get to keep Leon and lose all of your memories of what happened in the last six months. The only person that will remember all of this, would be Leon. Johan won't have memories of me though since I won't exist."

Icee sighed. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

xXx

Judai sat on his bed and pulled Johan into his lap. He kissed him passionately and let his hands explore Johan's sides. Johan shivered from the delicate touch and a small blush had crept across his face. Judai nipped at his bottom lip and Johan let him in. Their tongues battled but Judai won of course and he explored in every inch of Johan's mouth.

When the need for air became too great, the two reluctantly break away from each other. Judai smirked and Johan blushed brightly and frowned. Johan opened his mouth to speak but Judai shook his head. "Don't speak," he whispered in a husky voice. Johan was turned on by this and looked away from him.

Judai nipped his ear and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped to latch himself on one of Johan's pink nipples. He swirled his tongue around it and gently nipped at it from time to time. Johan moaned loudly, making Judai smile. He unlatched himself and slide farther down until he was at Johan's belt.

"Can I?" he asked. Johan simply nodded, eyes clouded over with lust. Judai undid the belt and slid his pants off. Judai smirked from the sight of Johan's member being hard. He poked at it teasingly before he stroked it slowly. Johan panted.

"Ju-dai...stop te-teasing m-me," Johan managed to say through moans. Judai stopped and slid his boxers off and flung them God knows where. Judai stared in awe at the sight. Johan could feel Judai's hot breath against his member. Judai took Johan into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down.

Johan moaned in pure bliss at the warmth surrounding his cock. He gently threaded his fingers into Judai's silk hair and lightly tugged at the locks. Judai hummed a melody, increasing Johan's pleasure. Sweat rolled down Johan's forehead and he was a panting mess. Judai dipped his tongue in the slit of the head making Johan grunt lowly. He felt a tight coil in his lower abdomen. "A-ah Judai I-I'm gonna-"

Judai sucked harder, making Johan cum in his mouth. Judai swallowed all of his seed and pulled Johan down for another kiss. Johan could taste himself in Judai's mouth. While they were kissing, Judai removed all of his clothes and threw them somewhere.

They pull away, staring into into each other's lust-filled eyes. Judai placed three digits in front of Johan's mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Johan obeyed the order and took the digits into his mouth. He licked and sucked on the digits making Judai grunt silently to himself. He removed the digits and placed them at his entrance. Without warning, Judai shoved two fingers inside. Johan's breath hitched in his throat from the pain he was recieving. Judai waited patiently for Johan to get settled before he moved. Judai thrusted his fingers in and out slowly. Johan was gradually getting used to the feeling and Judai noticed that. He began to scissor him gently.

Eventually, Judai barely went over that bundle of nerves inside of Johan. Johan's eyes widened and his moaning grew louder than before. He was seeing stars. Judai abused that spot before adding the last finger. This only tripled Johan's pleasure. Judai stopped reluctantly and positioned himself. In one swift motion, Judai was inside Johan.

Johan grabbed onto blankets and managed to muffle a scream. Judai grunted. "Damn, you're tight." He thrusted in and out of him slowly. Johan face was still twisted in pain and it left after a few moments. Judai moved his hips a little faster, licking his lips at the sight.

"J-Judai please! Go f-faster," Johan moaned. Judai obliged to his wish. He moved faster and harder inside Johan's body. Johan's moans grew louder and louder as Judai slammed into his prostate.

"Aah!" Johan moaned out. He knew this wasn't going to last forever. Johan listened to the slapping of their skin and the grunts Judai was making. Johan felt Judai's hand back on his hard member, pumping in time with his thrusting. Johan screamed Judai's name before coming on the both of them. Judai thrusted once more before coming inside of Johan. He collapsed onto Johan's sweaty body.

The two were trying to catch their breath while coming down from their sex high. "I love you," Judai whispered into Johan's ear.

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's neck and gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you, too."

And the two fell asleep in each other's arms


	17. Sacrifice

The next morning, Icee and Perseus were down in the den. A look of sorrow was plastered on Icee's face. Perseus just had a geniune smile on his lips. "Don't worry. You won't remember any of this."

"But you're my son." Icee frowned. "No matter how many people you kill or hate or anyone who hates you will ever change it." Icee wrapped her slender arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you."

Perseus returned the hug. He moved his hand in a circular motion on her back. "You'll be fine. You'll still have Leon. This is my atonement to those people I've hurt. This is for Drew."

Judai and Johan walked into the den hand-in-hand. They look at the sight before them. "Are we interuppting?" Judai ask nonchalantly.

Icee stared at him. "No. Percy just has somethin' to tell you."

Perseus sighed and smiled weakly at them. "I'm giving myself over to Tempus. I just want everything to be set right once again. You won't even remember me and all your memories of the past six months will be erased."

The two's eyes widen. "Really?" Johan whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes." Perseus smiled and reached for Johan's hand. He rubbed it gently. "This is the last night of me being here with all of you." Perseus let go. "After, this will just be a passing daydream for all of you."

"Percy!" the four heard. Leon scurried into the room and ran right into Perseus' arms. "Percy, are you going somewhere far away?"

A few tears fell down his cheeks and Leon kissed them away. Perseus smiled at his brother. "Yes, far away. You won't see me for a while but I'll make it up to you whenever we meet again."

Leon pouted slightly and hugged his brother. "Deal."

xXx

That night, Icee, Perseus, Judai, and Johan stood at the edge of a cliff. Perseus stared down at the sharp rocks. He visibly shivered. Perseus grabbed a knife from his pocket and handed it to Judai. "Take care of that for me and I want you to kill me with that."

Judai took the knife. He stared at the black swirls on the blade. "I-I can't."

"You've been dreaming of this moment your whole life. Now you get payback and you have to kill me. It's part of the ritual." Perseus eyes pleaded to Judai. "Please, you have to."

Judai stared at him with confusion. He took a deep breath and thrusted the knife into Perseus' stomache. Perseus staggered back and fell over the cliff. Judai, absent mindly ran foward to try to catch him but he was too late.

"Why'd I...do that?" Judai whispered. He stared at the knife that had no blood on it. Instead, the swirls were red.

"You did what was needed to be done," Icee murmered. "Let's go home."

As soon as the three arive home, they immediately head up to their rooms.

They expected the worst to come the next day.

* * *

This was extra short and its 11 at night. I just wanted to finish this so please review


	18. Wrong

"Johan," someone whispered in his ear. Johan shifted and turned to face his older brother. Sirius grinned at him. "Get up! It's almost ten and we're suppose to meet someone in an hour."

Johan threw the blanket off of himself and went into his closet. Sirius watched him closely. "Oh, and wear somethin' nice. I gotta impress this girl," Sirius stated flatly. Johan picked out a plain shirt and a green hoody. He showed it to his brother, who simply nodded. Johan changed and joined his brother downstairs.

Johan sighed and sat on the kitchen counter. "Who are we meeting today anyway?"

"My sexy boss."

"Is it a guy?"

"No...she's a girl the last time I checked," Sirius said, chuckling a bit.

"Ok." Johan hopped off the counter. "Can we go then? I just wanna eat."

Sirius groaned. "Alright. Impatient much?" The two boys walked out of the house. On the way to their destination Johan spots something perculiar. A golden rose.

Johan stopped and stared at it in awe. He pats Sirius' shoulder lightly to get his attention. "Do you see that? Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, but so is that girl." Sirius pointed at the girl he was talking about. She had curly cinnamon-colored hair and perfect sun-kissed skin. She wore a white sundress and had white laced sandals coming up to her knees. "She's my boss, her name is-"

"Icee. I know. We've already met before," Johan interrupted. Sirius looked at him confused and back at Icee. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Icee walked over to them with the rose in her hand. She smiled at Johan and went to hug him tightly. Icee cried lightly on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I promise I'll make it up to you," Icee whispered into his ear. "We need to leave. Right now."

Icee grabbed Johan's hand and pulled him to her SUV. "Sorry, Sirius. I'll see you later!"

She drove back to her house. As they were driving, Icee kept looking in her rearview mirror. She looked irked about something and Johan could see that. He wanted to ask her why but he knew she would eventually tell him.

The two arrived and immediately went into the house. As soon as Johan walked through the door, Judai glomped him. "Dude, you have no idea how long I've been up! I'm super hyper and I just wanna have sex 'cause I'm extra horny!"

Icee slapped him in the head and grabbed his collar to his shirt. "Get the fuck off. You can do that later. Right now, I think you should see this." She lead the two into the den. She went to the fireplace and placed the rose on top. The floor shook and the fireplace moved to reveal a passageway. "Follow me."

The three travel down the spiral steps. Judai tripped and fell down onto Icee. The two roll down the rest of the stairs with Johan trailing after them.

"You fuckin' suck, you know that," Icee hissed after getting up.

Judai smirked. "Of course I suck. Who the hell do you think I am? Hell, ask Johan. He remembers."

Johan flushed and stared at a nearby wall.

"Whatever. Come on." Icee lead them down a long corridor and into a huge room. Nine chairs were in the middle surrounding a table. Icee paused and looked at the table. "They aren't here."

"No, we are." They turned to face Jackie. "It just so happened that three are dead from our world now."

"Who was on the Vampire Council?" Joha asked.

"Him, Alex, Aria, Percy," Icee started. "Me."

"Drew," Jackie said simply. Judai glared at him. "You wanna know the real reason Percy killed him? He killed him because he was a threat to the throne his father has. Drew could've killed Alex."

"...And this is how everything started," Icee whispered. "I'm so sorry that I never told you Judai. I didn't mean to keep it from you."

Jackie smirked at her. "You just didn't want him to get hurt. You were being a 'good parent figure' for him. Oh but Judai knew. He knew since the first time he met Drew. He just didn't know how powerful he actually was."

Icee glanced at Judai, who looked at his feet. "I knew. I already knew Drew was a vampire. I just-I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I was already angry with Percy and I knew about him being a vampire."

"And yet, Drew wasn't the only problem we had," Jackie stated in a monotone. "Icee and Judai, you both were two."

"How?"

"I can't tell you. How about I let Percy tell you for yourselves." Jackie disappeared and another figure replaced him.

"Percy!" Icee shouted happily. She ran to hug him but she stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's possessed," Johan breathed.

"He's right, but by who?" Judai asked.

"Tempus," Icee said.

"You are right, my child. Good work on your part. It has been awhile since I've seen you," Perseus said. "I've possessed Percy only because he was my most recent sacrifice."

"Why didn't the process work?"

"It did work. Only on the people it had nothing to do with. Jehu, Dulcie, and you three remember everything. Even Leon knows." Tempus paused. "Do you still have the rose Alex gave you?"

"It's the only way I could get in here."

"Destroy it."

"Why?"

"It will remove the spell Aria has set on you."

"What is that?" Johan said.

"As soon as you walked through that door, you have become shadows. Humans cannot see you. You are inviible to the naked eye. You would be considered a ghost."

Icee squatted. "Are you shittin' me? I can't even see my baby?"

"He can see you. Besides, he's with Jehu so it won't matter."

Icee stood up. "Alright, Johan let's go. Judai, stay here and listen to my father's story." Icee took Johan's hand and lead him out the door.

"Icee, why were you so jumpy earlier?" Johan asked her when they headed up the stairs.

"I seen Alex before I got there."

"Stalker much?"

"Tell me about it."

Icee stared down the pathway. "I have to tell you a story when Judai gets up here. It's important and I think you should know about it."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Tempus means 'time' right? Doesn't he control time?"

Icee smiled sweetly at him. "You're right. It does. And he's immortal and I can be if I ever ask him."

"Cool."

Judai ran up the stairs. He ran right past them and out the front door. Icee and Johan ran after him. Judai stopped and stared at something. The other two followed his gaze. A boy with curly blond hair stood there with a murderous look across his face. In more ways than one, he looked like Icee. Johan stared at Icee and back at the boy.

"Icee, he looks-" Johan had started.

"Just like me. I know. He's my baby brother. His name is-"

"Drew." Judai finished. The three stared at Drew again.

With a snap of the fingers, the three fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So updates might be a little slow now. I have 3 stupid basketball games the rest of the week. Anyway i hope you enjoy this part


	19. Drew and Jericho

Johan was the first to awaken. He noticed the three were in some kind of castle graveyard. Johan tried to sit up but laid back down from dizziness. "Shit," Johan heard Icee say to herself. Johan sat up a little quicker to look at her.

"Where are we?" he asked her. He assumed she knew where they were since she strangely knew everything. But she shrugged at him. "Are you lying?"

"I could be. I don't know. I think we're in the Jericho City. This is the only place vampires can actually survive. This is where the moon always shines and never goes away." Icee paused to think. "I use to live here with my dad. I was his living legacy and he protected me. I didn't know anything about Drew until I turned six.

"Drew, as you know, is my half-brother. We have different moms. Drew and me always use to talk to each other when we were kids. Then a few things happened."

Judai's eyes fluttered. He quickly sat up. "Can I...tell the rest. Tempus told me everything." Icee nodded slowly. "Drew's mother was one of the last full female vampires in the entire world. His powers activated when he was around ten. By that time, Icee had to leave and do her internship to become a surgeon. Drew was devistated and hated her for leaving him alone with his mother.

"His mother was slightly crazy. She always would speak about weird prophecies. One is actually true. The one about the Golden Rose."

"Isn't that the one Alex gave you?" Johan asked Icee.

"Right. The rose was made of pure solid gold. It was a present Alex had given me for my fiftenth birthday. It was cursed though." Icee sighed at the memory. "I was cursed for six years. I was not allowed to see my family. That is why they weren't with me."

"What about the other three years? You were cursed until you turned twenty-one. You're twenty-four now. What happened between those three years?" Johan asked, knowing things weren't fitting right.

"...What happened the last three years was...I tried to figure out a way to get back to Jericho and release my father from the ocean. I didn't come up with anything and it pissed me off."

"While Icee was doing all of that, Drew was doing some planning on his own. When he was still ten, he came up with a scheme to get rid of his mother. Two years later, he killed her. He began staying with a foster family that was actually nice to him," Judai explained. He shuddered at a thought. "Nothing had went wrong until he met Perseus. Percy is good at pretending to be a regular human. Drew even fell for it. Until he got raped. That's why they never spoke."

Icee pinched the bridge of her nose. "Before you continue, did Drew ever bite you?"

Judai scrunched his nose. He sighed at pointed at a little black mark on his neck. It was a black cross similar to Johan's. "He did. Its right here. The mark usually goes away every so often, but why do you wanna know?"

"You're a vampire," Icee said simply. "That's what Jackie meant. We both became vampires. That's why they were trying to get rid of us."

Judai smirked slightly at a thought. "Hey...could I become a King?"

"Of the vamps? Sure. You just have to kill all of them."

"Dammit! Nevermind." Judai laid back on his back. "Johan, did Percy bite you?"

"No."

"Good. We don't need you to be caught up in this."

Aria walked up to them. "Congrats! Well done. But it's going to take more than that to figure out a way into our castle." She cracked her fingers. "Its a race. All of you must face challeges by yourselves before you may enter. Don't worry; there's only one penalty if you don't finish in time."

"Really, what's that?" Johan asked.

"Your lives."

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Icee asked, irritated. Johan blushed out of embarrassment. Icee glared at Aria. "How much time do we have?"

"You have thirty-six hours to complete this. And all of you have to complete it in that amount of time. If one doesn't finish, you all die. Now, you each see a different color mist. Follow it until you find a podium. There will lay a piece of paper with your task. You may begin."

Aria disappeared in smoke. They all looked at each other in confusion. "Good luck," Icee said. She ran towards a forest.

Judai watched her leave. He turned back to Johan, who was slightly shaking. "Don't worry, babe. We'll make it in time. Here," he reached in his pocket and placed something in Johan's palm, "take this. It's a hellhound whistle. Icee gave it to me. It works well, too. Trust me." He kissed his cheek and ran off.

Johan stared at the whistle. It was silver and black with hearts on it. He crinkled his nose at it and shoved it in his pocket. He walked slowly to the lake where the mist was obviously leading him. He stopped and found the podium Aria was speaking about.

Johan read the piece of paper aloud. "There once was a river maiden dressed in white. Evenutally she was kidnapped and killed by Gobi. Gobi is the legendary demon dog who guards the east side of Jericho. Kill him to continue you quest."

_What the hell?_

Johan turned and froze. He stared at a boy around his age. He had caramel skin, jet black hair, and electric blue eyes that sparked with excitement. The boy smiled warmly at Johan and started walking towards him. Johan noticed every step he took, the ground would ice over.

"Who are you?" Johan asked in an even tone.

The boy stopped. "Who am I?" he repeated. He chuckled lightly. "Little one, who are you? After all, I do protect this side of the city."

"My name is Johan. Now may I ask of your name?"

"My name is Gobi." Gobi shut his eyes. He bared his teeth at Johan, who started backing into a tree. "Unfortunately, Johan, you are going to die here." Gobi charged at Johan.

xXx

Judai moved slowly through the mountain tops. He was tired and slightly exhausted from his mini adventure. From time to time, Judai would focus on the mark Drew had given him through a hickey. He shuddered at the new realization.

Drew bit him on purpose. He knew this was going to eventually happen to them. And he wanted it to. Drew planned this all out through his only source. His mother.

Judai stopped to ponder his new thoughts. _Drew really is smart. In fact, he's a genius,_ Judai thought. He shook his head and stared at the silver moon above him. He smiled to himself and continued to hike up the mountain side.

He followed the strange mist into a cave, where it disappeared. Judai went over to the small podium and read, "Please help me. I'm stuck between the two worlds but you need to hurry. Gobi is searching for me right now and he won't stop until he gets me." Judai reread it and sighed. "Fuckin' search 'n rescue. For the love of God. This isn't even a fuckin' task. It's a fuckin' rescue mission."

As Judai continued to bitch about his task, he failed to realize someone else was inside the cave with him. And this person/thing was creeping up on him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

xXx

Icee had already completed her task. She was on her way back to the castle graveyard. On the way, she kept having strange visions of the other two failing and the three of them dying. She eventually stopped and sat on a big rock. Icee sighed and stared up at the moon. "Drew, I wish we could go back in time to make this thing right."

"I wish we could, too. After all these years we've spent apart and were forced apart. Now is the time to spend it together in enternal life. Then, we can never be apart and I will rule over Jerciho with Judai by my side."

"That's why you bit him."

"Exactly. I was never truly gone when Percy killed me. I just so happened to steal someone else's body and use that instead."

"You're sick," Icee growled. Drew laughed darky before disappearing. She disappeared with him.

xXx

Johan laid on the ground, panting. He stared up at the sliver moon in the starry sky. Johan sighed at the new memory.

_Gobi charged at Johan. Johan closed his and heard a sickening crack. He opened his eyes to see whatthe sound was. Gobi was on the ground, bleeding to death. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed. A black dog with red-orange eyes stared back at Johan. It howled before disappearing in black smoke._

_What was that thing?_ Johan asked himself. He moved his head to look at Gobi.

"Johan...if you help me, I promise I won't hurt you and help you instead. Please..." Gobi pleaded.

"How can I help you?"

"I need human blood. You haven't been tainted by a vampire. Bite your lip and spread your blood on my cheek."

Johan sighed. He bit down on his lip to draw blood. He wiped the blood off with a finger and rubbed it on Gobi's cheek. It lit up and vanished off of him. Gobi sighed lightly and sat up. A black star mark appeared on his cheek. "Ah, thank you. Now we need to hurry."

"Why?"

"Your lover is in danger...that boy is your lover, correct?"

Johan blushed. "Yeah..."

"Ok then. What are you waitin' for? Aria is trying to kill him."

Gobi started running toward a cave and Johan followed him. The two moved quickly until they found Judai lying on his back. He turned his head towards them and smiled weakly. "Hey babe...what are you doin' here?"

"We were looking for you. What happened?" Johan asked.

"Aria poisoned me. Hit my right in the neck, too. Cheating bitch..." Gobi wandered over to him. He kneeled beside him and placed his hand on his forehead. Judai sighed deeply from the relief of the pain that was taking a toll on his body. "Thank you, Gobi."

"No problem. Now, do you know where Aria went? I need to pay her a visit."

"She ran towards the lake," he answered.

"Thank you." Gobi winked at Johan. "Now be good kids and don't do anything...naughty." He ran back towards the lake.

"What was that about?" Judai asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Judai kissed Johan lightly. "You suck at lying. You shouldn't lie to me."

Johan laughed lightly. "Alright. I won't."

"Oh my God!" the two heard Icee scream. They ran out of the cave and see her and Drew staring at Alex.

"Damn, a family reunion I see...well, not completely."

"Why'd you kill him?" Icee snarled at him. "He has done nothing but help you."

"I killed Perseus because he was in my way. Besides, he had Tempus is his body so I needed to take him out."

"You're worse than Drew."

"Shut up, Icee. You're lucky I even told you this," Drew growled at her.

"I know. And I apologize for not seeing this."

"Icee," Judai called down to them.

"Great, now everyone is here," Alex said, annoyed. He glared at the two before saying, "Good job, Johan. You had my servants killed and I'm pissed at you. You need to die."

"You aren't gonna kill him, you bastard. Hell, you won't be able to touch him," Judai said simply. "I'll kill you first you ignorant bitch."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Jackie Chan?" Alex mused.

"No bitch. I'm Yuki Judai and I ain't changin' it for no one." Judai smirked at Alex's stunned face. "And like I said, I'll kill your bitch ass if you ever come near Johan. Got it?"

Alex laughed evilly. "Whatever, Yuki."

Drew brushed a finger past his nose. Alex dropped down to his knees and placed his hands on his neck. The three stared at him in confusion. Johan immediately looked at Drew. "What the hell did you do?"

Drew shrugged and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm giving him a slow, painful death. It's the least I could do for this bastard anyway." Drew grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it at Alex's face. "Now take that and die with it in your grasp." The three realize that it was the Golden Rose. It shaddered when Alex touched it.

"You'll pay," Alex grunted before he blew up.

"I knew he would blow up," Drew said nonchalantley. He turned and faced the other three. "You may leave this place now."

"No catches?" Judai asked suspiciously.

"No," Drew said. He held his hand out to Judai. "But would you stay with me? Please." Drew sounded kind of desperate and Judai picked up on it. He took a step foward and paused.

"I-" he started.

"You can go. Stay with him. He is your first love, isn't he?" Johan choked out. Judai stared at him, eyes wide. A tear trickled down his cheek. "I want you to be happy. And if I get in your way of your happiness...that'll just make me feel terrible." Johan smiled sadly at him. "So please, do it for me."

"Johan, do you really want me to stay?"

"...Yes."

Before Judai could say anything, Drew grabbed his wrist and went off to the castle. Johan waved at the two sadly and followed Icee through the black portal.

"I can't believe he actually stayed with that sick brother of mine," Icee said. She sat on the couch with Johan laying on her lap. "Are you okay with letting him go after having sex with him?"

"Yeah. I kinda saw this coming and I figured he would go back to Drew after knowing he was alive," Johan sighed. "I wish that Drew never came back."

"That makes two of us," Icee agreed, stroking his hair lovingly. "I'm just kind of shocked he would leave you like that. Judai is not that kind of person."

"He has a good reason."

"I guess. If you want, you can sleep with me tonight."

"Alright." Johan sat up and went upstairs to his bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and followed Icee into her room. He climbed into bed with her and fell asleep.

While he was sleeping, Icee got up and went into Judai's room. She smiled and went to hug him. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear. "I really am."

"I'm glad to be home," Judai said simply, returning her warm embrace. "Drew really wasn't hurt by me leaving him. He understood and hell, he fell in love with Gobi which I find really creepy."

Icee laughed lightly. "Gobi has liked him for a long time. I'm not suprised at all by this either." She let go of him. "You owe Johan. You made him cry."

"I know I do. I'll make it up to him. He's in your room right?" She nodded at him. "Then I know the perfect way to make it up to him."

Judai went into Icee's room and gently picked Johan up. He went back into his room and laid Johan carefully on his bed. Judai climbed on him slowly and watched Johan sleep peacefully. A lone tear trailed down Johan's cheek. Judai wiped it away and watched Johan wake up.

"Why are you back?" Johan whispered to him.

"Because I missed you," Judai whispered back to him. He gave him a chaste kiss to the lips and stared into emerald eyes. "I don't want to make you cry ever again. I apologize for leaving you like that in Jericho and it took me only three seconds to realize who the hell I want to be with."

"Who do you want to be with," Johan murmured, mostly to himself. But Judai heard him.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And no one is ever going to change that." Judai kissed him again. "I'm gonna make it up to you."

"How?"

"By the one thing I'm good at. Sex."


	20. Secrets Between Three

"So Icee, how do you think the two will be after this?" Perseus asked her in curiosity, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I mean after all the shit me and Drew put them through because of you...Are you even gonna tell them you did this on purpose?"

Icee sat on her bed, thinking a bit. "No, I believe I won't tell them. I don't want it to be awkward for the two anyway." Icee smiled at her son. "I think the two will be unseparable after the experiences they went through. They'll be physically and emotionally drawn to each other for now on."

Drew chuckled a little, joining them on the bed. "I still don't think you played fair this whole time. Especially using Perseus the way you did."

Icee shrugged. "I know I didn't play fair. And I also know that this wasn't the way I wanted most of this to happen. I say Fate played a major part in their story, shaping it for them to become stronger individuals." She smiled at her own words. "Maybe, I'll get another nephew by marriage, if I'm lucky."

Perseus smiled with her. "Maybe, if you're lucky." He laughed at the thought. "Man, I'd love to see that."

"Wouldn't we all?" Drew chimed in. "To see the two start a new chapter of the beginning of the rest of their life with each other would be a joy. It'll help Judai grow as a person because he has more responsibilities now."

"It would," Icee commented. "He has someone else he needs to care for besides himself."

Drew nodded at her. "True."

"I'm slightly concerned for the two though."

Perseus raised a brow at her. "Why?"

Icee folded her arms across her chest. "There are going to be many difficult tasks they will have to face together. I have no idea what it is, but I know Fate and the Vampire Council will not let them be together for that long without any problems."

Drew nodded in acknowledgement. "Very true but, there is always that slim chance the two will make it without those road blocks standing in their way. I'm sure of it."

Perseus nodded and smiled at him. He rose from the bed to look down at his mother. Icee face softened before she joined him. She touched his cheek and watched him disappear in ash.

"Don't worry," Drew started, "he's right there."

Icee glanced down at her feet. A silver wolf pup laid there in place of the ash. Icee's eyes lite up and she smiled warmly at him. "Percy," she whispered. She turned back to hug her brother. "Thank you, Drew. Thank you so much."

Drew hugged her back and smiled. "No problem. Now I have to go. I'll see you some time soon." Drew withdrew from her warm embrace to turn. A black portal showed itself before swallowing Drew and disappearing from her view.

"Maybe, they will be lucky and dodge everything thrown at them," Icee said to herself before climbing back into her bed with Perseus to fall into a light sleep.

xXx

Judai ran his sweaty hands down Johan's sides. Johan shivered in delight. "H-hey Judai...st-stop teasing me," he panted. Judai let out a small laugh before stopping to kiss him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he murmered. "It's too fun."

Johan frowned when he heard that. Judai laughed again before planting a kiss on his neck. He shoved a finger in Johan's ass. Johan naturally tensed from the instrusion, but he calmed himself quickly. Judai kept moving his finger around for a few more seconds before wriggling another finger in to scissor him. Johan withdrew a quick breath.

"Sorry. I promise it won't hurt for much longer," Judai said softly to him. Johan nodded to let him know he understood. Judai kept switching the angles his fingers were thrusting to find Johan's sweet spot. Judai's ears perked when he heard a soft moan slipping through Johan's lips. Judai smirked before continuing to rub against that spot. Johan moaned an louder than the first time, immediately putting his hands over his mouth. "Go ahead and wake everyone up in the house," Judai said bluntly. "I don't care."

Johan blushed a cherry red. He let out a whine of protest when Judai removed his fingers. Johan only tensed when he felt something bigger near his entrance instead. Judai cocked his head as if asking 'is this alright?'. Johan nodded before Judai pushed in slowly and carefully. He didn't want to hurt him. Judai wanted this to be pleasurable for the both of them. After he was completely sheathed inside of Johan, he paused to wait for Johan to get adjusted.

Johan winced and moved to get use to the feeling of being full. He let out a sigh before nodding at Judai to continue what he had started. Judai moved in and out slowly, angeling his hips with every light thrust. He watched Johan's face twist with delight when he barely brushed his prostate. Johan moaned loudly before thrusting his hips back onto Judai's in time with him. Judai continued to thrust faster into the smaller boy below him. The slapping of skin became even louder with sweat rolling down their bodies.

Johan felt like he was going to explode at any moment. "Ju-ah-dai, I-I'm gonna..." Judai understood and moved his hand to pump Johan's erection, which doubled Johan's pleasure and increased the volume of his moaning. He finally came in Judai's hand and between their bodies. Johan's muscled tightened around Judai's dick, causing him to release his essence inside of him. The two shuddered violently after their release. Judai collapsed on top of Johan.

When their breathing became more stable and they were off their sex high, Judai removed himself from Johan and stared down into his emerald eyes. "Johan, I love you."

"I love you, too, silly," Johan giggled before pulling Judai down for a kiss. "I think we should take a shower..."

"Oh, you're right. Let's do that tomorrow," Judai said tiredly. He flopped down beside Johan and whispered, "Good night, Johan."

"Night," he replied drifting to sleep.

xXx

"Mommy," Leon said the next morning at the dining table. He sat beside Jehu on a high chair. Icee looked over at her son with questioning icy-blue eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I heard weird noises last night," he answered.

Judai sipped on his orange juice nervously. Jehu glanced at him questionally. "Like what, Leon?" Jehu inquired.

"Like bumping and strangled crying," Leon said worried. "I thought it was a dying animal outside my window."

Johan choked on his bacon slightly. Jehu laughed at him. "Stop trying to eat your food so quickly, Johan. That's gonna happen all the time."

Leon sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like sweat?" he asked curiously.

Judai and Johan paled and exchanged glances. Icee cocked a brow in their direction before saying, "Someone must have forgotten to take a shower, baby."

"Yeah that's right," Judai said, lighting up. "I forgot to take one when I go up this morning. Sorry, Leon. I'll go and take one after breakfast."

Leon laughed at his cousin. "Wow, you smell terrible."

"You sure do," Jehu said, laughing at the expression on Judai's face. "Johan, you do also."

Leon climbed out of his chair and kissed his mother's cheek. "I'm going to play with Jehu." Jehu stood up and followed him out of the room.

Icee smiled a little at the two boys. "You both do smell like shit, and cum..."

"Sorry," Johan apologized.

"You're fine sweety. Just be quiet when your having sex."

Judai chuckled before staring deviously into Icee's eyes. "Johan doesn't know how to be quiet. Especially with the bump 'n grinding parts we do." Judai laughed loudly before getting glares from Johan and Icee.

"JUDAI!" the two yell in sync before chasing Judai around the house.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Just lot's of things are going on in my life that go unplanned as you may say. This is short (but when is it?) but I wanted to finish this story asap for you people out there in the world. Enjoy it:)**


	21. 48 Hours

**What? Another update? I'm scaring my own self...**

* * *

While they were running around the house, Jehu and Leon were taking a bubble bath together. Leon played with the small yellow rubber duckie to keep himself preoccupied. "Jehu," Leon started, "I'm worried about them."

Jehu looked at the boy. "About who and why?"

Leon stared at the bubbles now, not meeting Jehu's gaze. "Judai and Johan...the Vampire Council isn't happy with them and Icee."

Jehu raised a brow at him when he leaned against the edge of the bathtub. "Leon, gonna happen to them. Your mom won't let anything happen to them."

"But that's what I'm afraid of!" Leon shouted, staring angerly back at Jehu. "I might sound selfish but please forgive me when I say this: I want them to be together. And if it causes my mom to be hurt in the process, then I don't want them together at all. I love my family and I want to keep it together. After Percy died I-"

Leon blushed when he felt Jehu wrap his arms around him. "It's gonna be okay, Leon. Nothing bad is ever gonna happen to those three. I promise."

"You have to swear to me that it won't," Leon stated quietly, wrapping his arms around Jehu's neck. "You have to swear it on your life, Jehu. Please." Leon needed to hear it from him, from _anybody_ at this point.

Jehu sighed and let go of the boy. "I swear on my life, Leon. I swear that they'll be OK."

Leon smiled happily. "Thank you."

The two faced the door when they heard it start to rattle. Icee poked her head inside and stared at the two in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked bluntly, slightly annoyed from the events that had occured earlier that morning.

"Taking a bath mommy," Leon replied cheerfully like nothing had happened between him and Jehu.

Icee rasied a brow at the two and shut the door to head down to the den. Jehu had sighed and gently pushed Leon to the side. "We need to get out. I don't want to look like a raisin and be laughed at by your cousin."

Leon nodded and hopped out of the tub, running to the door and opening it. He stared up at his mother. "I need help," he said.

"Running out of the bathroom naked? Yeah, you do need help," Icee said, chuckling half hearted.

Meanwhile, Judai and Johan sat by the cozy fire. Judai stared at it quietly. "Johan, do you think anything bad is going to happen?"

Johan tilted his head. "Like what?"

"Just something in general. Maybe to me or you or Icee or Leon. Hell even Jehu. Do you think something bad is going to happen to one of us?"

"Nope. I think luck is on our side now," he aswered honestly.

Before Judai was going to respond, he watched a silver wolf pup plop beside him. It stared up at him in pretty ocean-blue eyes. Judai rubbed his hand over it's head. "Percy..."

Johan glanced at him in wonder before noticing the pup. "Oh my God..."

"Percy! Come here boy," Icee shouted from upstairs. Perseus' ears perked up before he scrambled to find the woman. Icee descended the stairs with Leon wrapped tightly in her arms. Leon stared down at the wolf. "Look, it's your brother," Icee murmured before putting Leon down on the ground.

Percy sat on his hind legs. He howled lightly before rubbing his face with Leon's. "Percy," Leon said quietly. "You're really here. You're with me again."

Icee smiled gently at her son's words. Her face darkened slightly before she crept back up the stairs to her room. Judai watched her leave and stared down at Leon. "Leon," he started, "what's wrong with mommy?"

Johan stared at Judai. "What do you think it is?" he whispered to him.

"Something bad is gonna happen to her," Leon murmered as an answer. "And she accepted whatever it was." Leon let a few tears trickle down his cheeks. "Jehu lied to me. He swore that my mom wouldn't be hurt. Humans can't be trusted."

"Leon, Jehu kept his promise," Johan stated, looking around at their new surroundings.

They stood on a circular platform in the middle of a scortching fire. Leon stared down at his feet. Judai crinkled his nose in disgust at the people surround them in giant chairs. "Loke, Kendle, Hashe, Darren, and little miss Donna. What a pleasure to be in your prescence," Judai said dangerously low.

The five people stared down at them, fire bruning where their eyes should be. Loke raised his left hand at them. "Yuki Judai, you are betraying us. What have we ever done to you?"

"You laid out a path that I didn't want to follow," he answered honestly. He shrugged at the five. "Any other questions."

"So, you leave Drew to date a human?" Donna asked in digust. "Yuki, you're ruining yourself for him? Have you lost your mind?"

Judai glared at her. "I guess I have," he stated simply and rather blunt. "You do realize he is dead in the Human World. If he was gone, I was free from him."

"All because of Perseus' jealousy," Hashe said angerly. "We should have killed him but his father wasn't having that."

"Wait," Johan started.

"I think maybe you're over-reacting on this whole thing," he stated.

Loke raised a brow at him. "I don't think we are, Johan. You're relationship with him is going to cause him trouble in both worlds. It may cause him his own death."

"What are you saying? That my choice in dating him is a bad one?" Johan shouted. "You don't even understand us and how we feel about each other. We are not the damn modern _'Romeo and Juliet' _story. No dammit. I don't want us to be like that."

The five exchange glances. "So, Johan, are you saying your up to any challenge to prove us _wrong_in our decision?" Kendle asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't even think you _love_Judai," Darren stated, smirking.

"Don't tell me how the hell I feel about him, you sick bastards," Johan snapped.

"Your relationship with him is fake," Darren chimmed. "It's not right and you seem to be moving too fast."

"You don't even know the feelings that we have," Johan spat. "I'm becoming sick of all of your shit."

"Johan," Leon said quietly. "Be careful. They don't like humans too well."

"Johan, you didn't answer my question," Kendle stated.

Johan pondered this for a few moments. "I accept anything you have to throw at me."

The five vampires grinned deviously at his answer. "Well, Johan, you have balls for accepting that," Hashe said. "But to make this fun..." He snapped hs fingers and two people on crosses floated around him. "You have to save them in order to pass this test."

Leon's eyes widened. "Mom!" he screeched.

"You have fourty-eight hours to find both of them, otherwise every one of you will be frozen in time for eternity," Loke stated. He snapped his fingers. Icee and Jehu disappeared.

"But before you go off onto this little adventure, did Judai tell you everything about his relationship with Drew?" Hashe asked in amusement.

Johan frowned and turned to Judai. "No, he did not. What is it?"

"Johan," Judai started to explain.

"Wait, so he _didn't _tell you he was _engaged_ to Drew and that he had to bear _children _with him?" Donna asked shocked. "My oh my, Judai you are such a coward."

Judai paled and Johan flinched at the words spoken.

The five vampires rose from the giant chairs. They all raised their hands high into the air. The four below watched in wonder. Lightning had crackled in the room, making it hotter than before. A strong wind rustled around Leon and Perseus.

"To make this somewhat fair, we will grant Leon another body to thrive in," Donna stated, her voice shaking the room they were in. "And Perseus will be human once more."

The wind stopped and Leon stared at the vampires curiously. Judai and Johan looked at him. He looked the same, only his eyes were a dark shade of red and he was two feet taller with black hair. Perseus stared at himself. He was human again. Not a wolf; not a ghost but human. He smiled warmly at the other three. "I'm human," he said happily. "I'm human!"

"You time starts now," Loke said, disappearing with the other vampires.

"Your relationship with Judai is on a thin line now, Johan," the five said at the same time.

The four teleported somewhere else. They stood back to back in a small circle, facing the primary directions. "So, do we split or stay together?" Perseus asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we split? We'll cover more ground," Leon suggested.

"Ever watch those scary movies when the people split up and then they all just died? Yeah, that's what they want us to do. We'll be more vulnerable that way," Judai stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Johan sighed. "But, we are wasting time if we don't figure something out. How about you go with Percy and I'll go with Leon," Johan suggested.

"Alright, let's hurry then," Leon urged, pushing Johan south. "Meet here if you find one of the two." The four move away from each other, going in different directions. When Leon was out of the ear shot, he said, "Don't be too mad at Judai. He didn't want to hurt you."

Johan didn't respond back to Leon. Leon sighed and continued to look around for anything out of the ordinary. Johan stopped when he heard something move around in the bushes. "Leon, do you hear that?"

Leon listened to whatever the sound was. He frowned deeply. "I don't like what I'm hearing."

"What is it?"

"Yunie..."

Johan raised a brow at him. "Yunie? What is that?"

"A demon that stalks boys like me and you. She likes to eat them since Drew pulled a prank on her way back whenever." When he finished his sentence, a rabbit came out of the bushes.

"A rabbit? Really?" he asked in an amused tone of voice. Johan went to go pet it but Leon stopped him.

"Don't fall for that shit. That's what most people fall for." The rabbit hopped over to them and roared. Leon and Johan took off like bullets with the now giant human with nasty teeth chasing them. "I told you! That thing is nasty!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll fight it off while you look for the other two. I'll be fine." Leon tossed a bracelet to Johan. "Use that. It's a barrier so demons and vamps can't see you. Nothing can break that barrier."

Leon stopped running and turned to face Yunie. Johan kept running until he found a cave. He breathed in short breaths. Johan laid his head down and drilled his eyes shut to try and sleep. He activated the bracelet Leon had tossed him before he drifted into a deep sleep.

xXx

Perseus and Judai laid next to each other. They had located Jehu but they had no idea how to get him out of there without being seen by all the demons inside. So they thought long and hard about this problem they had. "Anything?" Judai asked quietly.

"Nope," Perseus muttered, sitting up. "We could just charge in there and kill all of them."

Judai sat up with him. "No, we gotta use our heads."

"I am usin' my head. It's saying 'Go and kill all of them'."

Judai stood up, staring down at his accomplice. "Alright. I hope you can hold your own then." Perseus held his hand up to Judai, who helped him up. "And try to keep up, too. You slack off when it comes to fighting demons."

"Alright, mother," Percy teased before walking back to the edge of the cliff where Jehu was currently at. "Ready to jump?"

Judai grinned wickedly. "Hell yeah." The two jumped of the cliff, diving towards the demons. They were falling quickly so the two flip so their feet were facing the ground. When they landed an electrical shock spread through the ground, instantly killing the demons. Judai frowned. "We over-did it again, huh?"

"Yeah, just a little," Perseus answered, staring at all the dead bodies. The two continued walking until they reached the cross Jehu was bound to. Perseus slammed his foot on the side of it and Jehu fell down into his arms. Judai slapped him a few times to get him to wake up.

Jehu opened his eyes and stared into Judai's chocolate ones. "Where the hell are we?"

"We don't even know. All I know is that we aren't in Jericho City," Perseus responded.

"Ok...and I swear if you hit me in my face again, I think I'll punch the shit out of you," Jehu hissed, getting out of Perseus' hold.

"How much time do you think we have left?" Perseus asked.

"You have fifteen hours remaining. Good luck," a voice boomed in the sky.

"Does that answer your question?" Judai asked, smirking a little at his own question.

Perseus shot Judai a glare. "Yes dumbass." He began walking through the trench with the others behind him. "Anyway, where do you think Leon and Johan are? I think soemthing went wrong."

"This place is too big. I told you we shouldn't have split like that. It makes it one hell of a lot harder to relocate everyone else," Judai sighed.

Perseus stopped and stared at a sprawled out body. He ran over to him when he realized it was Leon. "Leon, are you okay?"

Leon opened his eyes. "I'm fine..."

Jehu stared down at him. "Weren't you just a kiddie yesterday?"

Leon's eyes widened at the familiar voice. He scrambled to his feet before hugging Jehu tightly. He was still shorter than him by a few inches. "You didn't keep your promise," he whispered. Jehu simply sighed in response. Leon let him go but kissed his cheek gently. "But thank you for trying."

"No problem."

"Now, what happen to you?" Judai asked him, looking him over. "You have a few cuts."

"Yunie."

Perseus paled. "Then what happened to Johan?"

They all froze when they heard a frantic scream.


	22. Freeze

Johan jolted awake from the piercing scream he had heard just a few moments ago. He shuddered from the sudden cool air that hit his face. He scrambled to his feet and looked around the cave he was in. Johan stretched before exitting the cave to go look for the others.

He walked slowly down a path in the forest. Did he know where he was going? No, no Johan did not. He might have had a hunch but he didn't know for sure. Johan quickened his pace slightly when he saw an abnormal storm cloud forming above him. He thought of running back to the cave, but when he started to turn back, it was pitch black in that direction.

Johan sighed and continued to press on to where ever his destination was. A few minutes later was when he felt it. A small raindrop barely brushed his cheek before he felt it burn. Johan immediately yelped in pain and rubbed his face gingerly. He noticed the trees around him beginning to die from the ominous rain...if it could be called that up to this point in time.

Johan stared up to the clouds where he thought-mind you _thought_-he saw two people dancing. He shook his head before staring back up at the black clouds.

"I'm losin' my mind," he muttered to himself when the people weren't there. Then he felt a sudden tug in his body that made him stop walking. Johan brought his arms up to his neck and began strangling himself. His body trembled in fear when he realized he wasn't doing this to himself. In fact, Johan was outside his body watching his own self try and kill himself.

Johan couldn't do anything about it. He tried removing his hands many times but the attempts failed every time. He cursed in his mind a couple times before mentally scratching out plans he thought of. Johan's face was turning a dark shade of blue now, he didn't have much time left.

Then there was a loud howl and growl that made Johan stop choking himself, the color returning to his face almost instantly. Johan reclaimed his body. He coughed and wheezed trying to get air back into his lungs. He wiped away some tears from his cheeks before looking at the same black dog that saved him from Gobi. It's red-orange eyes sparkled in triumph.

"Thank you," Johan croaked. The dog nodded its head before it started spinning, like it was chasing its tail. Then it shined a icy-blue color, transforming into a human form. Johan's mouth dropped open when he saw the same colored eyes Icee had. "Drew," he whispered.

Drew grinned wickedly in excitement. "What's shakin'?"

"What are you doing here?" Johan asked, staggering a bit while walking towards him.

Drew stared back over to a castle-like building. He turned to meet Johan's emerald eyes. "I kinda live here," he answered. "Anyway, I'm gonna asume you aren't too happy with seeing me. Did someone tell you about me and Judai?"

Johan looked down at his feet. He heard a light laugh permeate the air. "That's why I had Percy kill me. Judai didn't even know about it until Icee told him last summer." Johan meet his gaze once again. Drew studied his face carefully. "I'm gonna guess Judai didn't tell you what I told him way back when..."

"What?"

Drew sighed and rubbed the back of his head uncomfartably. "I told him someone named Johan will be the person you desire most in your life. I didn't tell him anything else. I remember clearly him saying, 'You're so stupid. Why would I want anyone else but you?'." Drew smiled warily at him. "I told him that I wasn't the right person for him. After, we never really spoke about that day."

"You...told him about me?"

"Yep. And God-be-known, here you are. You're with him." Drew let his gaze wander back to the building. His eyes dilated and turned red. "You know, we got some unfinished business we need to attend to."

"But what about those people in those clouds?"

Drew grinned from ear to ear. "I killed them."

xXx

"Look at those storm clouds," Judai commented when the other four traveled through the trench. "It looks like it's gonna start pouring down rain."

Leon glanced at Perseus, who nodded back at him. "Judai, those are Yin and Harold's clouds."

Judai paled. "Oh..."

"This only can mean one thing: we're close to Naru's Land and Yin's Castle."

Jehu stared up at the clouds in awe. "Don't they kill people with magic?"

Judai eyed him suspiciously. "How'd you manage to know that?"

He shrugged. "Haou tells me a whole bunch of stories about that place."

The four continued foward in an awkward silence. Leon frowned deeply before stopping and spinning. "Alex..." he said quietly.

Alex smiled at him in a non-human manner. His eyes flickered with excitement. Leon turned to face his companions, only to see them frozen in time. Leon faced his Alex again, frowning still. "What are you of all people doing here?" he asked in annoyance.

"My little baby is all grown-up now. Loke must placed that upon you, correct?" Leon raised a brow at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, let's go. I don't want you involved. You're my legacy now."

"I'm gonna kill you," Leon stated in a monotone voice.

Alex eyes light up. "_Kill me_? Little man, you have lost your damn mind? If you do manage to kill me, you'll end up like them."

Leon glared at him. "Better to die fighting for something rather than dying for nothing at all." Leon charged full force at Alex, ready for the impossible to happen.

Meanwhile, Drew and Johan ran down the castle's corridors. They cut through a few rooms, ran down some stairs, and past rooms with rotting bodies inside of them. The two stopped in front of a golden door. "This is it. Moment of truth," Drew said calmly.

He slammed his foot on the door causing it to fly open. They step through it catiously. The two walked into the center of the room. "Welcome," they heard Loke speak. He was oddly bigger that last time and he didn't have the other four with him. "You must be looking for my siblings. As you can see, I ate them."

Drew twitched. "That's nasty."

Loke twirled his hands, making Johan freeze in time. Drew growled deep in his throat. A ball formed in Loke's right hand. The group Johan was separated from appeared in it. They were all frozen. Leon was frozen alongside them with a dead body beside him. "Look at what you and your sister, Amelia, caused. These innocent people's lives. But Johan and Judai had just sped up their deaths. They failed my test."

Drew grinned wickedly. He balled his fist, watching Loke rise high into the air. "You're the stupid one. Have you forgotten how many souls I have eaten? I even ate Jackie and Aria's soul. I ate both human and demons in my short life time. I can kill anyone I want."

Loke choked and gagged at the invisible force that was strangling him. Drew grin deepened more. "I even ate Harold and Yin's soul today. I'm basically invinceble." Drew tightened his fist, watching Loke struggle against the invisible hold. "Loke, you _lose_."

"Doesn't matter. You can't revert the spell that has been casted upon them. You can't even save your sister."

Drew's grin turned into a frown. Drew tightened his fist again. "I'll save her. I'll save them all. And that's a promise."

"If I die here, you'll die with me."

Drew smiled weakly before tightening his fist even more, making the palm of his hand bleed. A tear had slipped down his cheek. "...I know." Loke dissappeared into white ash. Drew disappeared with him.

xXx

Johan felt a warm hand be placed on his forehead. He sighed peacefully from the contact. "Johan, wake up. You don't belong here with me yet," a voice cooed.

Johan tried to recognize the voice. "Who-"

"Don't worry. That's not important. Promise me, you'll help them. All of them. This is a promise of a lifetime, Johan. Please help her. Please save my sister from the darkness." The voice sounded desperate.

Johan's opened his eyes. Water hit the side of his leg. Johan looked down at the ocean. It was dark on this beach he was at. Only a moon shined. A letter was by his hand. Johan quickly grasped it.

'_Johan,_

_Thank you for being so loyal to Judai. I appreciate it._

_Now when Judai left you that time, Judai told me about this entire event. He also told me to give you something. Look on your hand and tell him the answer when you see him again. You're a very lucky man, Johan. Very lucky. Take care of yourself._

_Drew_

_P.S. _

_Not to scare you or anything, but you're pregnant with a little girl. A little gift from me to you. Be happy. You both deserve it.'_

Johan stared down at his hand. On it rested a big ruby ring with a silver ban with gold lining on it. It sparkled brightly in the moonlight. Johan blushed a deep red when he thought about Judai.

"Johan," he heard Drew behind him. "Get going." Johan looked around to see him. He frowned when he couldn't find him. "I'll go with you." Johan felt someone grab his hand tightly. Johan looked over at Drew, who simply smiled in response.

Drew waved his hand and a black and purple hole appeared in front of them. "It's gonna take a while before we cross back into the human realm," Drew informed him. "Probably about a month but we'll get there." Johan nodded and the two walked foward to go home.

xXx

"Judai, wake up," a sweet voice called. Judai broke the ice he was in and stared around in confusion.

He shook his head. "Damn..." he cursed to himself.

"Damn is right," Jehu said. "My head fucking hurts."

"Stop whining and be happy we're alive," Perseus stated, irritated.

Leon looked at the three curiously. He sighed and looked around. "I killed Alex."

"I'm proud of you, honey," the four heard a happy voice. Leon and Percy perked up and ran over to the person who had spoke.

"Mom," the two say together. They embraced her.

"I missed you, too," she said. "Oh, it's finally over. We'll be okay." They let go. Icee studied Leon with curiousity. "Haven't you grown up quite a bit. I still love you the same."

"Where are we?" Judai asked.

"Kyou Lake," Icee replied. Her eyes traveled up at the sky. "And looks like a meteor shower."

The five watch silently from the lake. "Hey, do you think Johan and Drew are okay?" Judai asked Icee.

"Make a wish then," she stated simply. "And see for yourself."

Judai closed his eyes and thought for a while. "Watch out!" Leon yelled before running away from the lake. The four follow his lead and scramble out of the way of a falling meteor. It crashed into the lake with enough force to make a mini wave. Judai was the first to venture back over to the lake. He stared in it and saw something he would never think he would see.

So he jumped in.

Icee and the others run over to the side to see what he was doing. They all smile at the sight they saw. Judai resurfaced the water with two other people that were unconcious. "Look what I found."

"That's a great catch," Icee said, smiling a bit. A few tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'm just so happy."

Drew opened his eyes when Judai placed him on the dry grass. His eyes made their way to Icee's wet face. "Don't cry over me. Be happy," he said softly.

"You're going to die again..." Icee said sadly. "You died twice already. Dad isn't going to-"

A bright light flashed, blinding them all as a result. When it the light began to dim, the six searched around for the strange cause of it. Judai's eyes widened. A boy stood there smiling at them widely. He had caramel skin, jet black hair, and electric blue eyes that seemed to dance in excitement. The boy was very calm and relaxed.

Drew sat up with Perseus' help to see the person. "Gobi," he started, "are you here to retrieve me so I can journey back to Tempus?"

Gobi simply shook his head in response. He stepped over so another person could join him. This time, a man with curled blond hair and light creamy skin stood before them. His eyes were crystal green color. He wore a white garment and gold sandals. A staff was in his right hand. The man smiled at Icee and Drew.

Drew stood up with his sister's help. "Dad. Why are you-" Drew couldn't finish his sentence.

"Amelia, Drew, I am truly sorry. I did not mean for all of you to be involved in those terrible events. Please forgive me," Tempus said sincerly. The man looked like he was going to cry at any given moment. "I know I shouldn't have used you as decoys and put your very lives at risk. I'm glad you are all okay."

"Dad, you told us the risks," Drew commented. He faced Icee. "And we both accepted this and went along with it. We wanted to lessen the burden for you."

"He's right. And I know I dragged the rest of these people into it as well," Icee added. She faced the others. "If they can forgive me, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course we forgive you," Jehu said. "Sure I almost died, but it was one hell of an adventure."

Perseus and Leon laughed and nodded at Jehu's remark. "He's right, mom. It was worth it," Leon said, smiling at her.

Judai sighed and agreed with them. He glanced down at Johan with worry. Tempus strode over there and knelt beside Johan. He placed a hand over his head, releasing a blue aura over his hand. Johan heaved a deep breath before opening his eyes. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

Judai and Tempus laughed. Judai hugged him tightly. "No, you're alive on Earth. You're here with me..."

Johan returned the tight embrace. He buried his face on Judai's shoulder. "I love you...I'll marry you. I want to be with you forever," he whispered in slight embarrassment. "Of all the people I could be with, I want to stay with you instead of them."

Judai blushed a red and pulled away from him. He smiled happily at him and kissed him passionately. Drew and Icee exchanged glances. The two smiled at the cute sight. "You got your wish," Perseus commented. He groaned slightly. "But, I won't get to see them together."

Tempus shook his head. "Of course you will. You'll stay here with your mother. So will Drew. I know you both want to."

The two boys smile happily. "Thank you," Perseus said.

Tempus smiled at all of them before making his leave with Gobi.

xXx

That same night, Drew, Icee, and Perseus were together in Icee's room. They were all sprawled against the plush carpet. Icee's iPod had _Whatever it Takes_ playing lowly with the sounds of nature drowning out some of the words.

But the three knew the words all too well. So they simply sang along to it. "_They say it's not right, and we move too fast. But they don't know the meaning of what we have. Whatever it is I'll fly, whatever it takes I'll try. So don't pay no mind to what other people say. Whatever it is in my life, know that I willl be on time. 'Cause you know why, there's no standin' in our way."_

When Icee and Drew continued to sing the song, Percy silently listened to the lyrics they sung and thought about the meaning to them. He absently smiled when he thought about Judai and Johan's relationship and how the song perfectly fit the couple.

When the song was over, Icee turned off her iPod and laid there silently. "This fits their relationship well, you know," Drew stated quietly, calmly listening to the sounds outside the window.

Icee smiled a little. "It does. With the experiences they had together will play a mojor part in their life, I'm sure the two will be happy."

In the other room, Judai and Johan laid silently in bed together. Johan thought about the note Drew had left him in that other world. Johan shivered at the thought of being "pregnant" but, he didn't know if it was a lie.

"Judai, I have something to tell you..." Johan whispered. Judai looked at him questionably. "I think I might be-"

"Prego?" Judai finished. Johan didn't know if he was disgusted with him since he couldn't read the tone of voice Judai had spoke in. Johan frowned a little before Judai replied, "I get to be a dad? I'm fuckin' awesome!"

Johan stared at him in confusion. "You're happy about this?"

"Who wouldn't be?" he asked.

Johan thought on that and shrugged. "She's a girl," he informed.

Judai grinned. "Even better." Judai pecked the tip of his nose. "How'd you find out?"

"Drew."

Judai sighed and brought Johan closer to him. "I'm really happy that we get to start a family together. It's gonna be fun." Johan flushed slightly. "And you'll be alright. Just ask for advice from Icee. She's been through it." Johan sighed. "And we're gonna make great parents. Promise."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**Yay! I'm so proud of myself. Oh and the artist of the song was Leona Lewis..I luv that lady :3 Anyways, review peoples**

**Oh and I know that was a gay way to end the chapter...lol don't hate me**


	23. A Year

**Guess how stupid I am. Think on that while you read my crappy chapter**

* * *

It had been a year since the incedent occured in Jericho City. A year of deepening some bonds. A year of moving forward in life. A whole year of planning and discussing what they wanted to do for the rest of their life. Drew, Judai, Johan, and Percy graduated from Sullivan High at the top of their class. Drew and Percy traveled to America for college.

Judai and Johan attended Kyou University. They didn't know what they wanted to be yet, but they probably would become pediatricians. The two rarely got to see each other unless they went to Icee's place. They usually went to see their daughter, Ruby**.**

Icee, Leon and Ruby sat in the den. Ruby was perched on Icee's lap. Icee would smile every time she giggled at something. "Don't you think she's cute?"

"Any child of Judai's I deem ugly!" Leon joked. In that year, Leon had stayed eighteen. So this was his senior year. And yes, he has the thought process of an eighteen year old. Icee punched his arm. "I was kidding and that hurt by the way. Besides, she's got a big ass head like Judai's. She's lucky she's cute. Got the big sparkly emerald eyes and chocolate fuzz on her head."

"Mhm." Icee paused. She heard the door open. Icee placed Ruby in Leon's arms and went to see who it was. No one was there. She walked outside and stared, trying to find something. Icee heard a little giggle and she looked down. A girl no more than three stared back at her with stormy blue eyes. She reminded Icee of herself when she was younger. She picked the child up and got a good look at her. The child wore a simple pink dress and black shoes. Her hair was a light blond that touched her back.

The child stared at her in awe and wonder. "Hi," she said. "My name is Michelle."

Icee stared at Michelle in confusion. "Hi baby. I'm Icee...where'd you come from?"

"My daddy," she answered.

"Who's your daddy?"

"Seven Judges." Michelle smiled happily. "Daddy said you're gonna be my new mommy. He said you are going to marry him."

"Wait who?" Icee asked again.

Michelle smiled still. "Lucifer."

Icee paled. She watched a car pull in the driveway. Judai and Johan hopped out. "Hey Icee," Johan greeted.

"Hey," she returned.

Judai looked at Michelle in curiosity. "Who's baby is she? She isn't yours."

"Lucifer's," Icee sighed.

"Lucifer? Who would name their child after a demon?" Judai questioned.

"He is a demon."

The two paled. "Lucifer has a kid?" Johan asked. "I thought since he's so powerful that he couldn't produce children."

"Apparently, you were wrong."

"Is she a full-blooded?" Judai asked.

Michelle shook her head. "My real mommy was human."

"There's your answer." Icee thought a little. "Honey, why did your daddy send you here?"

"He said that I had to tell you this weird information. Dad said I had to wait for everyone of you to be here before I could tell you," Michelle answered truthfully. "Daddy wanted you to protect me while he planned something."

The four journeyed back into the den. Leon glanced up them. "Wassup?" he stated happily. Ruby jumped off of him to run into Johan's arms. "She missed you a lot."

"I can see that," Johan replied, rocking her in his arms.

"Bitches? Your pimps have arrived!" they heard Perseus yell from the front hall.

Icee glared at him. "Where the hell is Drew?"

Drew pocked his head in. "Right here, sissy." He focused on Michelle. "So, Lucifer sent his little pawn here? Well, that's great."

"What'd you find out?" Leon asked.

"The Shifts where happening in Miami, where we found an entrance into the Underworld rather than the Demon Realm."

"What are Shifts?" Johan asked.

"Shifts happen to the Seven Judges in the Demon Realm. They basically tell us that there was a change in power in one of them. They happen more for Satan and Lucifer rather than the other five," Percy explained. "Anyway, Michelle, explain what your daddy wants us to know."

Michelle took a breath. "Lucifer says that Icee is to marry him before the summer solstice, otherwise he'll kill all of you. Remember, during the summer solstice, it's when the Seven Judges will be in their most powerful state." Michelle watched the others move uncomfortably. She decided to continue. "Their plan is basically to start a new world. In order for them to do that, they need to take over the other three dimensions."

"Dimensions?" Judai asked, looking over at Icee for an answer.

"Jericho is a dimension. The Human Realm is a dimension. Tempus' Land is a dimension. That's what Michelle is talking about. If they can control my dad's land, it'll be hell-on-earth."

"In other words, we'll die?" Leon asked.

"Yep," Perseus answered.

They looked back at Michelle. "They already took over Jericho City. It happened about six months ago. They killed the gatekeeper there. I think his name was Gobi or something."

Drew paled and almost passed out. "God dammit!" He left the room.

"That explains why we couldn't get in," Perseus noted. "Anything else?"

"Lucifer says that someone will turn on either you or them. They'll be a traitor." Michelle gazed at Icee. "Lucifer says he can't wait to produce kids with you."

Icee threw up in her mouth. "Tell him I'll pass."

"Who knew demons could be perverts," Judai joked.

"Oh, you must be one of them," Leon teased.

"Hey, that's only behind closed doors," he countered.

"And in the kitchen," Leon stated.

"Enough you two. Now Michelle, what are they doing now?" Icee asked.

"Building a strong army to infultrate Tempus' Land as soon as they find the entrance. They said taking over this realm will take a tremendous amount of energy and they don't want to risk that," Michelle explained.

"Lazy bitches," Judai thought aloud. "So how much time we have? Like two months?"

"Just about. We need to hurry though. Demons don't play around as much as vampires. Demons are more disciplined and they use strategy. So if we ever had a war with them, we could be at a disadvantage."

The others didn't like what they were hearing. Icee sighed and went up the stairs to talk to her brother. Perseus sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Guys, we need to figure out something. Me and Drew have to leave in about a week. I guess we'll need to find the entrance if we want to live."

Leon looked at him. "Take me with you."

"Alright."

"A week," Icee stated quietly. She headed upstairs to go comfort her brother.

They sat in silence for the rest of the day. And they all went to bed with the same question in their head.

_What are our chances of winning this fight?_

* * *

**So I was trying to update for like a week. I forgot about accepting the guideline every week. So I got pissed after a while and stopped cuz it wasn't working at all until I randomly thought about it this morning. And look, it worked!**

**Anyway, this chapter took forever! And I rewrote it like five times and it still turned out crappy..review cuz it'll make me happy**


	24. Demons

It had been about a week later after the conversation. Icee sent the two children over to stay with Jehu and Haou since it was going to take a while for the new situation to wind down. Every one of them knew this. Drew and Perseus took Leon back to the States to find a way into the Demon Realm. Icee, Judai, and Johan stayed back to come up with some sort of plan.

The three sat on the floor in the den with a giant sheet of paper that had no writing on it. They would take turns sighing when they couldn't come up with any ideas. "Any ideas?" Icee asked, staring at the sheet of paper.

"Not one. What about you, Johan?" Judai sighed, looking at him.

Johan thought for a second before replying, "Well, shouldn't we figure out a way to get into the Demon Realm before coming up with any other offensive or defensive plans? I mean, that's the important part about this, right?"

"Well spoken, Johan," Icee complimented. "All I know about the Demon Realm, through rumors, is it's easy to get into the place when you find the entrance. I'm not too sure about getting out though." She paused. "It's almost virtually impossible to get in because the entrance is well hidden somewhere. If those three can find it then they're obviously skilled."

"Okay, since we got that taken care of, what's are plan of offense?" Judai asked.

Johan thought a little. "Well, everyone has some sort of weakness right? That includes demons as well. So, we just gotta pick at the little things."

"True, but the Seven Judges are no joke. I know there is a truth behind the words you spoke but with those seven, there isn't a weakness with them. Why do you think they survived this long?" Icee stated as she wrote down what had been said on the paper with a red marker.

Judai watched her write. "Well, if it's a defensive stand point, don't you have those barriers we could use?"

"They don't work any more."

"What else do we got?" Johan asked.

Judai pondered his thoughts. "We could pull a pussy move and use Michelle as our shield," Judai said, smirking in amusement.

"No point in that. Demons down there are crazy so they'll just kill her if they wanted to," Icee noted. "Or we could use the rest of our vamp power and muster up a shield to protect ourselves."

"Or we could just change over to vampire mode," Judai added.

"And risk losing our human selves? I think I'll pass on that," Icee countered. "Only Drew and Percy can do that without worry. Not us though."

"I seen you in your alternate form though," Johan stated.

"I know. I can stay in it only for about five hours before I lose control of my body and lose my human form all together. That's why I rarely do it."

"Ah."

Judai laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Have you ever thought that the Demon Realm was here? That it was in Kyou? Maybe it's right under our noses..."

Icee paled at a thought. She rushed over to her fireplace and hit the switch that lead down to the stairs. She ran full speed down the stairs and stopped in front a black metal gate. She touched it with her finger tips before watching the gate creaked open. Johan and Judai joined her and stared at the gate with her. "Hey, how'd you know about this? It wasn't down here before," Icee whispered.

Judai shrugged. "I guessed. That's probably why no one could find the entrance since it was in someone's house."

Icee grabbed her phone from her pocket and clicked on a number. She held the device to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. "Drew...Yeah, yeah we found it...Wait, you found one there, too?...Alright then. We'll meet somewhere then...Phones really don't work in the Demon Realm dumb ass...Yeah, see you...Bye." She hung up and faced the other two. "Who's up for some major ass kickin'?"

The other two exchanged worried glances before nodding at the young woman. Icee led them through the gate to the Demon Realm.

Meanwhile, Drew and his comrades walked through the dead forest with caution. They didn't know what to expect in an unpredictable place like this. Leon walked behind the other two slowly. He was worried about his mom and the other two more than himself at this point. Leon was coming up with possible scenarios the six had.

He felt heavy thudding on the ground below him. Leon's eyes began to glow a darker red as he revealed his weapon of choice: a golden sword. Drew looked over his shoulder at Leon and smirked. "A little hasty, are we not?" he asked in a smug tone.

"Better to be hasty rather than too slow," Leon countered quickly.

Perseus groaned before grabbing his silver and bronze lance from his back. He closed his eyes. "Well damn, I thought we could walk freely around here. I guess I was wrong." Percy reopened his eyes, which were now glowing a bright gold color. "I guess some people just can't wait to die!"

Drew withdrew his sword made from rare metals not seen on the earth. It shined a peculiar orange in the bright moonlight. Drew got into a battle position like the other two. He smirked when he seen all the demons come out of their hiding place. "I always wondered what killing a demon would be like. Now I get the chance!"

The three charged in different directions, cutting their way through about fifty demons. One of them kicked Leon in the face, blinding him from an attack that was sure to be fatal if it hit. Luckilly, Perseus intervined, jabbing the demon in the forehead.

Drew helped Leon back to his feet and checked him for any injuries. "You okay?"

Leon nodded. "I'm fine but damn that hurt."

"Oh, but you'll live sweety," someone cooed. The three twisted their heads in the direction of the voice. A boy stood there with a sweet smile plastered over his light skinned face. Curly blond hair made its way down to his shoulders and his sparkling pink eyes showed weird energy in them. He wore a white dress shirt and black jeans. Leon watched him in interest. "Aren't you a cutie," he said to Leon, who blushed as a response.

Perseus eyed him in discomfort. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The boy strolled over to Leon. "I'm a person you really should study about. I'm a person of interest actually. I may be your friend or your enemy. Too bad you never did your homework." The boy placed a cold hand on Leon's cheek. "But, you're lucky I'm your friend in this scary situation of yours." Leon shivered from the boy's light touch and stepped back.

"Who are you?" Drew asked him in annoyance. "Just answer the damn question."

"Perido," he replied. Leon caught his little lie, but brushed it off. "How about we split into two groups? I think we should find a way into Satan's castle."

"Why do you want to help?" Drew asked in curiousity.

Perido grinned at him. "I have my own score to settle with that bastard."

Drew and Perseus glanced at each other before nodding. "You'll take Leon." The two ran off.

Perido grinned at Leon. His eyes flickered in amusement and joy. He managed to back Leon into a dead tree. "Looks like it's me and you," he said hungerly. Perido kissed him forcefully. Leon struggled against him and managed to get him off.

"You're Asmodeus. Lust. That's what you preside over. You're one of the Seven Judges."

Asmodeus smiled happily at him when he said his true name. "You're smarter than I thought you'd be, Leon Sullivan, but you're awfully cute. I want you to become mine."

Leon felt himself slipping out of conciousness. The last thing he saw was Asmodeus' lust-filled smile.

xXx

The other group wandered around aimlessly. Johan took in his weird surroundings. This place looked like a horror film set honestly. Everything around them appeared to be dead. There were dead bodies lying on the forest floors. The smell was absolutely terrible.

"Icee, we have to find the others," Judai stated.

Icee sighed and stopped. "Not to be a bitch or anything but we are running out of time. There was another Shift, and not too far from here. And, it exceeded the one in America a few weeks ago."

"For who?" Johan asked in curiousity.

Icee bit her lip. "I have no idea. Let's hurry though." Icee started to run away from the two. Judai and Johan trailed behind her. They had to had ran a mile in under three minutes since Icee finally stopped randomly. She stared down at a figure, which was naked. Icee held back a sob before she went over to the body. She knelt beside him and kissed his forehead. "Leon."

Leon didn't respond right away. He opened his eyes slowly and stared into his mother's icy ones. Icee gasped. Leon's eyes were misatched now. One red while the other one was pink. "Mom, what happened?"

"Do I smell sweat," Judai said. It wasn't even a question since he already knew the answer.

"You were raped, Leon. Someone raped you," Icee chocked out. She glanced over at Judai. "Change into your vampire form. He needs clothes and you shed yours after anyways."

Judai wrinkled his nose. "I have an alternate form?"

"Yes, idiot. Now hurry and change. Hold your right hand over your heart and grasp your shirt. Think about a situation that pisses you off."

Judai did what she had asked. He closed his eyes and thought about Perseus instantly. When he opened them, he stared at Johan in curiousity. "I look like an idiot, huh?" he asked him.

"No," Johan answered honestly. "You look the same, just red eyes, black clothes, and a scythe that looks like bones."

Judai looked at himself. Johan was right about the clothes and weapon. A white cross was around his neck. Judai reached down and tossed his other clothes at Leon. He noticed black and red gloves on his hands. They both held an orb in them that shimmered.

"God, taking it up the ass hurts," Leon whined when he stood up. "Johan, how do you take that kind of shit?"

"It's called foreplay," Judai answered. "And I do a good job of it, too. Right?" Johan blushed and turned away from him. "See, I was right."

"Anyway, who did this," Icee asked to change the subject.

"Asmodeus," Leon growled, slipping on the pair of pants. "I was knocked out when he did this. He put some sort of spell on me and I wasn't aware of it." Leon stared at Icee. He tried to piece together her thoughts. "Shifts huh?" he settled on.

"Then it was Asmodeus' Shift in power. That's not good. He raped you since you were Alex's son and you were a virgin. That's a bonus for the bastard."

Leon shook his head. "Not because I'm Alex's son. It was because of you. I figured most of this thing out. Asmodeus is jealous of Lucifer since he gets to marry you. That's why he said he had a score to settle with Satan."

Johan thought about that statement. "Well, Satan is the brains behind the operation. Then he has his puppets taking care of the little things he can't do himself. Basically, Asmodeus is the traitor in his eyes."

Icee's eyes widened. "That's why he raped you. Not only did it make him a hell of a lot stronger, he plans on overthrowing Satan and his groupies. No...someone else has to be helping him."

"A Judge?" Judai asked.

"Leviathan," Leon breathed. "Leviathan has to be helping him. He's the jealousy and envy demon."

A breeze whistled past them. The four stood silently. Icee shifted her weight on her left leg. "Guys, this could result in a Civil War," Icee whispered. "And my house is the battle ground."

Icee sighed and changed into her vampire form. Her hair turned black and her eyes glowed a lavendar color. She had a white bustier and a tight black mini skirt. A cross similar to Judai's rested on her chest. Icee grabbed a black dagger from the pouch on her thigh and tossed it at Johan. "That thing is more powerful than it looks. Use it wisely."

"What about 'losing yourself'?" Judai asked.

"Honestly, I didn't use the full powers of this form. I sealed it. So I can walk around like this forever." She grabbed the katana from her back. The sword gleamed a silver in the moonlight. A few sparks were released from the blade. "We split from here. Good luck you two." Icee and Leon turned from them and ventured the other way.

Johan looked at the dagger Icee had given him. "What do you think it does?" he asked Judai.

"That can manipulate time and space. Tempus gave it to her for her twenty-first birthday. It's special to her."

"Why'd she give it to me?"

"She trusts you." Judai removed the dagger from his hands. "This thing can also change into a gold sword if it needed to. It's quite handy." Judai handed it back to him. "So, lets get a move on, babe. I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

Johan nodded and followed along with Judai through the dead forest.

xXx

Percy and Drew stood outside Satan's Palace. How'd they know this? There was a big ass sign outside the door stating it. "That's fuckin' retarded," Perseus laughed. "Who's stupid enough to put that on a sign?"

"Obviously they are," Drew replied. "Now can we please find a way into here? I wanna end this bull shit asap."

"Alright."

The two opened the metal door and walked through. Drew held the hilt of his sword while Perseus stared straight ahead, his hand on his lance. "Summon a creature?" Perseus asked.

"No, we don't need to do that yet..." Drew whispered. The two took a step forward. They saw a person emerge from the shadows. Drew let go of the hilt and rushed to the person. He jumped on him and knocked him down. Perseus watched in confusion. "Gobi, you're okay."

Gobi laughed at Drew. "Yeah," he said. His voice was a little off but Drew didn't seem to notice. Perseus walked over to the to them and stared down at them in awe. "Hey, Percy."

Perseus frowned at him. He knelt beside him and punched him in the mouth. Drew hopped off of him and grinned. "Leviathan, you suck at impersonations."

The boy frowned before tranforming into a human form. He was a mirror image of Drew, right down to the eye color. The only difference was his hair was red. He rotated his jaw before glaring at Percy. "Alright you cocky brats. Do you think you could actually take me on?"

The two withdrew their weapons. "Of course," Drew spat.

"How about a bet? I win, you come quietly and with no restraint. You win-"

"You let us wander around this place with no troubles. Including my comrades in other parts of the Demon Realm," Percy finished. "Agreed?"

Leviathan smirked at the two. "Agreed."

The two charged at Leviathan.

xXx

Icee and Leon had made their way through the Realm with little problems. A few demons would pop up every now and then but the two killed them all with little effort. They strangely found Johan and Judai on their way to Satan's Palace.

"Wow, maybe we didn't go the right way," Johan said.

"No you did," Leon stated. The four stared ahead at the palace. "That's where we need to be."

The four journeyed forward to the palace. They slipped through the metal door and stepped in the hallway. "I'm going this way," Icee said. "Judai and Johan, go to your right. Leon, you go left." They nodded and separated. Icee walked quickly. She saw Drew staring directly at her. She smiled a little before running at him. Then she saw Asmodeus standing behind him. The siblings reached out for each other like their lives depended on it. Their fingers almost touched.

Then Asmodeus froze them in ice. He smiled at his prizes. "Welcome to my family, Icee. You'll make a wonderful asset." He frowned at Drew. "And you'll just die here alone, child of Tempus."

Meanwhile, the other three didn't understand why they ended up together in the same room. They walked back into a room. A boy sat on a gold throne. He was sleeping. His skin was a bronze color with jet black hair. He looked like a military general wearing all white. He stared up at them with electric gold eyes. He grinned wickedly at them. "Got you," he said in an eerie voice.

"What are you-" Leon had been cut off when a metal cage trapped them. "Who the fuck are you?" Leon demanded.

"Lucifer," the boy answered in amusement. He stood up and walked over to his prisoners. "My god, aren't you cute? You must be Icee's child. You look like her, even with the stupid makeover Loke gave you."

"Why the fuck are you keeping us locked up?" Judai asked.

Lucifer turned to him. "I don't need children wandering around this place. Satan would be pissed at me if I let you go."

"Where is he?" Johan asked.

Lucifer smiled. "You're pretty cute. I've never seen a pure human here before. This is exciting." Lucifer frowned when he saw a small mark on Johan's neck. "Yuki marked you, huh?"

"Well duh," Judai responded, irritated.

Lucifer chuckled before walking towards the door. "I'm sure Satan will keep you company. He doesn't like to play fair."

Lucefer exitted the room. Leon started chanting softly. "You are so going to get in trouble," Judai stated. "You aren't suppose to use magic."

"I don't care. I'm not trying to break my weapon with this kind of metal." The bars started to melt. "Besides, this works a lot faster."

Johan stepped out of the cage. "So where are we going?"

"The center of this palace to meet Satan himself. The place we call Hell."


	25. Hell

The three moved like thieves in the night down the long corridors. They made sure they were quiet with every swift move they had made. Every once in a while, Leon would leave the two to take on a few demon guards so they could continue their mission. Now, the three were stuck in a difficult predicament.

They were surrounded by demons of all sizes. Some looked like ogres, some like mutated animals. But they all had one thing in common: they smelled like dead people. Johan was looking for a quick way out. "Do we fight?" Johan asked the other two. "We really don't have a choice."

Leon grabbed his sword. "I guess you're right. I hope you can hold your own then." Leon started to fight some demons. Judai and Johan nodded at each other before they charged toward demons. The three took on the demons with no effort. When it was over, they looked at the damage they had caused.

"Great job," they heard someone applaud. They spun to see Asmodeus walking over. Leon visibly cringed at the sight of him. "I knew Satan was an idiot for keeping weak demons around this important door." Asmodeus stepped past them. "Have fun in Hell. Most people don't get out." Asmodeus waved his hand and disappeared as the door slowly creaked open.

"Should we go in?" Judai asked aloud.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Johan asked him before stepping inside.

Hell was everything that he pictured it would be. Fires burning endlessly. People randomly laid out everywhere. It was even burning hot. They walked around to find something, anything, that could help them find Satan. And the whining wasn't making this adventure fun in the least. It kept pissing Johan off.

Leon coughed. "Damn, it stinks."

"Fuck that. It's hot," Judai whined, fanning himself.

"Would you two just shut the fuck up for five damn minutes?" Johan finally snapped. The other two looked at him in fear. "Thank you, Jesus. The two actually shut up."

"Who knew you could be bitchy," Judai stated in amusement.

Johan slapped him playfully. "That's not all I can be."

"Ew," Leon pressed. "Let's not do this here."

"Coming from the guy who is technically Asmodeus' sex slave," Judai countered easily. Leon flushed and looked away from him. Judai paled from what he had just said. "Hey, Leon, I was kidding. Don't be upset."

A few tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm not. I just didn't think something like that would happen that fast," he whispered.

Johan punched his arm. "You made him cry."

Judai rubbed his arm. "I know. Geez, state the obvious," he teased.

Leon sighed and wiped away his tears. He took a moment to look around. "We should keep moving. I'm not sure why but, I smell water." Leon took off in the direction the smell was coming from. Johan and Judai followed behind him. Leon had stopped on cliff. He looked over it with confused eyes. The other two stared down as well. They couldn't believe what they saw.

At the bottom of the cliff laid a castle encased in glass. There was a crystal clear lake surrounding it. There was nothing burning down there which really surprised them. In a sense, it looked pretty peaceful down there. "Jump," Leon stated. Judai grinned. The three jumped down and fell at a very high speed. Leon searched around to find a decent area to land in. He settled for a patch of land close to the lake.

Leon flipped so he was plummenting towards the patch of land feet first. When he landed, he released electric waves. He moved away quickly and watched the last two fall onto the wave. Johan sighed and looked around. "That's a great way to get to where we need to be without dying!" Johan said in sarcasm. "Do all vamps have a need for free-falling?"

Judai and Leon exchanged glances. "Yes!" Judai anwered.

Johan sighed and pushed past the idiots. "It looks like that glass wasn't really glass," Johan noted, staring up at it. There was a giant hole in the casing now. "What was it?"

"A protective barrier," Leon answered. "I tore it while we were falling."

Johan frowned. "Why would demons need a barrier?"

Judai shrugged. "That's what I'd like to know. Good question by the way."

Leon nodded and walked over to the door. He opened it with little hasle and ventured inside. The others followed. They stepped into a hallway that was dimly lit. "So, anyone got a game plan?" Leon asked, looking at both of them.

"Charge right in," Judai offered. "And die right after."

"Nope. Don't like that one."

"I got nothing," Johan said, hands up like he was surrendering. "We could just explore and see where we go from there."

"Hey, look at this." Leon pointed at a portrait on a nearby wall. In the picture sat a man with his children, a teenage girl and boy. The siblings looked alike except the boy had blond hair instead of cinnamon.

"That's Icee and Drew," Johan realized. "This is Tempus' Land. Oh my God, what have we done?"

"Oh shit, that's why there was a barrier," Judai added.

Leon thought on their comments made. "Oh damn...we revealed where Tempus' Land is. Oh shit we're all gonna die. Oh my God, the world is gonna end because of us!"

"Us?" Judai challenged. "Motherfucker this is your fault! You broke the barrier! And it was your idea to jump off the edge like a lunatic."

"You jumped off of it too!"

"Enough!" Johan yelled in irritation. "Shit, why are you both are acting like children at a time like this? Look, we need to find Tempus and explain what had happened." The two muttered something before agreeing with Johan. "Alright let's hurry then."

Along the way, Johan had noticed the walls constantly changed. Then he stepped on a trap and the three fell through it. They landed on a hard platform that had been rising. It stopped. The three regained their balance and looked around. They were standing in a dark room so they couldn't see anything.

"Welcome hunters and human boy," they heard a voice boom. At that voice, the lights came on. They were standing in the middle of a room with people staring down at them. There were only four of them. One of them being Asmodeus and the other was Lucifer.

Leon bowed politely at them, the others following his lead. "Lord Satan," Leon replied in a polite tone. "An honor to be in your prescence."

The pale boy with black hair smiled at him. "Leon Sullivan. Such an honor to meet you like this," he mused. "Did Michelle tell you everything?"

"Yes sir," he responded.

Lucifer stood up and held out his hand. A crystal heart formed in it. The three watched him intently. "Guess who's heart this is," Lucifer said in excitement. He twirled it around just for fun. When they didn't respond, Lucifer continued, "Percy's."

Asmodeus stood up and grinned. The other demon beside him stood as well. "Leviathan, show these idiots our other prize."

The one called Leviathan smirked and clapped his hands. Two crystal statues appeared in front of them. Leon's heart sank at the sight. "Mom and Drew." Leon immediately stared up at Asmodeus. "What the hell did you do to them? I thought you wanted to marry my mom, not freeze her."

"There's your traitor," Johan whispered. He thought he said it low enough so no one could hear, but he was wrong.

"Traitor? A mere mortal saying that I am a traitor?" Asmodeus mused. Even though he sounded confident in his words, his body language told them otherwise. "Why would I betray Satan of all demons and humans? I am not stupid in any way."

Lucifer glanced at him curiously. "This is coming from you? Didn't you throw a fit when the hunters annihalated the other three?"

"Who?" Leon asked.

Satan sighed. "Icee, Percy, and Drew. They killed them all with no mercy. That's why those three our bound to us. I own Drew."

"Icee," Lucifer said.

"Perseus," Levaithan added, crossing his arms.

"Even though it's through something else, I have Leon. And that basically completes Tempus' family that he has. Now that everyone has gathered, we'll watch the world fall into an eternal darkness," Asmodeus stated in a calm tone.

"Why are they bound to you?" Judai asked suddenly, hit with that one question he just had to ask. He didn't expect them to tell him. In fact, Judai was giving them time to come up with a plan to escape and recollect themselves.

Lucifer stared at him with a look perculiar to all of them. "Why?" he repeated, the word rolling off his tongue slowly. "Because, Fate said so. That's why. With the hunters killing them, they had that price to pay. And they understood the consequences that followed." Lucifer cracked a smile. "Why do you think I get to marry Amelia?"

Johan stared at the frozen figures before him. He felt himself grow weaker, but not because of the rush of emotions he was feeling. In fact, it was only because of the judges' prescence that kept draining poor Johan. Unlike his comrades, he was the only pure human. It was only natural something would happen to Johan since that was one of the factors they all had forgotten. The one that could possibly get them all killed.

Judai glanced over to his fiancee and noticed he looked a little flushed. His heart tugged against his chest when he realized what was wrong with him. "Johan," he whispered "Are you okay?"

Johan nodded as a response. Truth was, he felt like he was:

A) Going to throw up

B) Pass out

C) Die

In fact, if Leon wasn't close to him, he probably would have thrown up. His vision was becoming blurry rather quickly. A bead of sweat made its way down his forehead. Johan was fighting with himself just to stay awake. Judai watched Johan's struggle but he couldn't do anything to help him with the demons watching them.

Leon knew they were running out of time. "Hey, make me your statue and let my mom go. Make the three of them find Tempus' Land for you. Let them do your dirty work since none of you do it anyway."

Satan let a smile make its way to his lips. "My, Leon. You must be the traitor," he said slowly. "I like the way you think, child. Asmodeus, freeze him and release Amelia from her icy slumber."

Asmodeus frowned and did what he was told. Leon froze right on the spot. Icee melted instantly. She clutched her heart before falling over. Lucifer was there to catch her. He stroked her hair. "Do you know how long I waited to hold you like this?" he whispered to her.

Icee didn't respond. Judai walked over to them and removed Icee from his arms. "Whatever. It's gonna be a long time before you get to hold her like that again." He stared over at Satan. "How long do we got?"

"Three days," he replied. "Summer solstice is coming up."

"Wait, that's not for another two months," Johan protested.

Lucifer laughed. "When you stepped through our dimension, that was two months in your realm. Time here goes by faster than in the Human Realm."

Icee opened her eyes and stared at them. "What the hell happened," she slurred.

"You were frozen, Princess," Asmodeus answered in a cold manner. Icee glared at him. "Why look at me in that way? I thought you would be happy to know that your son was the traitor. I guess I was wrong. My mistake."

Icee flipped him off, letting go of Judai in the process. She stared at the frozen statues in remorse. "God this sucks."

"Amelia, Leon made me a deal. You three will find Tempus' Land for me. Get to it," Satan said. He waved his hand and the three disappeared.

The four demons stared at each other blankly. "Lucifer, what'd you do with that heart?" Leviathan asked.

On the inside, Lucifer was grinning wickedly. On the outside, Lucifer simply shrugged. "I have no idea," was he short reply.


	26. From Bad to Worse

**Sadness in this one...fair warning**

* * *

The three landed in an ocean. They swam for the nearby shore. When they reached it, they laid out on the sand, exhausted. Icee was the first one to speak. "Johan, are you okay? Being in that place takes a toll on anyone's body. Being a full human is basically suicide down in Hell."

Johan sighed. "I'm fine. I felt like I was gonna die though."

"Luckilly, that dagger prevented that from happening," Judai remarked. "That must have been why you gave it to him, right?"

Icee smiled. "You read my mind." That smile quickly vanished. "Now, about Leon being a traitor-"

"It's not true. He tried saving us and this was the result of him trying," Johan interupted. "He knew I wasn't going to last very long down there. Hell, I might be dead if it wasn't for him."

Icee nodded slowly. She understood clearly. "Well, we probably have less than twenty-four hours to get in my father's land."

"Wait, they said we had three days," Judai reminded her.

"But we traveled back. Which means it sped the process. I said demons are crafty with shit like that. That's why I hate them."

Johan scrambled to his feet. "Guys, I think I know where we are."

Judai studied him carefully. "Where?"

"The city of Hermos. And I bet you the judges knew where the opening to Tempus' Land was located." Johan sighed and stared out at the ancient building. "The Temple of Thieves is the entrance to the other dimension. They all knew it. We were just stupid and naive to believe it."

Icee nodded in agreement. "My father was pretty smart then. I would have never thought this was the place it'd be in." Judai gave her a questioning look. Icee shrugged. "Hey, I was kidding. I spent a few years of my life here. And judging the look of the temple, we've traveled back in time to when it was first built."

The other's eyes widened in response. "It was just rubble a minute ago," Judai stated in shock. "There is no way in hell we could travel back that far. Wait, we can't even speak their language. Oh we're so screwed."

Johan smacked him. "Enough. There's always a bright side to every situation. This one is no different. We'll find a way to end this."

Icee smiled softly at his words. "Spoken like a true hero," she said whispered. She turned to face them. "We need to get going. I don't like being stuck in a time frame I know nothing about." She stepped forward and watched the landscape change again. "And now we're back in the present."

"Why?" Johan asked. "What's going on?"

Judai shook his head. "Don't know and don't care. I just wanna leave this place before something bad happens."

"Well, looks like that came true," Icee stated in irratation. "Why does God hate me so much?" She turned back to face them, worry settling in her eyes. "Let's go. I don't have the slightest idea of what's about to happen, but know that it's bad."

Johan nodded and followed after her, Judai next to him. The two held hands, Johan occasionally squeezing the other's. When they neared the temple, an unknown prescence was felt. From time to time, they each turned and looked around, scouting for something that was not there.

Icee sighed and stopped at the entrance. She bowed her head. "Yoko, Goddess of the Rivers, please let us through." It felt like the calm before the storm from that point. Johan looked at the gray clouds forming above them. "We don't have much time," he heard her say. "Let's get moving before we piss off some ghosts or somthin'."

Judai walked in first, followed by the other two. They ventured to the middle of the Temple of Thieves and paused for a second. "Icee, isn't there something you have to say in order for us to enter." It wasn't a question.

Icee frowned and stepped in front of him. "_My name is Amelia Danielle Sullivan. Under the influence of my father, I am the next ruler of Niru's Sacred Wood and Yin's Castle._" When she spoke, her voice sounded like a possessed person and wavered quite a bit. Her face was pale and her eyes were red. The temple shook beneath their feet. "_I am the only daughter of Tempus and currently the only survivor of the Council. Yin, let us through._"

A white door appeared at that moment. It opened by itself and they stared into the white light. Icee stepped forward with the others behind her. "Is all that true? I mean about yourself," Johan asked in curiousity.

"Of course it's true! Why doubt be up to this point?" Icee asked amused. She stopped to face them. "Beware of your surroundings. My father hasn't been in this world for a long time. I don't even know about the things that have been happening here," she warned, concern obvious in her voice.

Johan nodded, heeding her warning. He glanced at Judai and saw a look he had never seen before the brunette. Judai felt Johan's eyes on him and he looked at him and offered a small smile. "I'll be right back," Johan heard Icee say. She walked off somewhere.

"Hey, Johan, I got a question," Judai started. His voice as uneasy and Johan caught on to it.

Johan stared at him in a confused manner. "About what?" he asked in an even tone.

Judai turned away from him. "Nevermind," he said lowly. "I was thinking about something."

"Say it."

"No, it's not important."

"If it's buggin' you, then it must be-"

"Johan, please stop," Judai moaned. He faced him again and gripped Johan's shoulders tightly. "I don't need this shit right now. Especially from you. We should go find Icee. I hate this creepy atmosphere around here." Judai released him from his grasp. He spun on his heel and walked away.

The entire time Judai was talking, Johan was holding his breath. He didn't know why. Johan exhaled right after Judai walked away from him. A part of him felt hurt. Another part felt angry. His heart pounded against his chest and his breathing had quickened. Johan didn't even want to know what Judai was going to tell him.

He followed after him. Johan kept his head down and focused on slowing his breathing. When that was managed, he glanced back up. Judai was way ahead of him now. Johan moved faster to mantain a decent distance from him. Time seemed to slow itself for Johan.

Judai had stopped at some point. Johan walked right into him by not paying attention to where he was going. Judai glanced back at him coldly and pressed forward once again. Johan frowned and felt his heart crack. For the first time in his life, Johan had never felt so scared. He actually feared the one person he loved.

Johan felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do at this point. "Johan, we need to talk," Judai said to him. Johan looked up to see him staring down at him. Johan stepped back.

"About what? The predicament we are currently in or about us?" Johan asked bitterly.

Judai sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Johan, we need to break up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I played with your emotions for so long and I'm sorry that I lied to you. Sorry for telling you that I loved you." Judai had muttered the last sentence. He spun and walked away from him again.

Johan felt an unfamiliar ache run through his body. More tears streamed down his cheeks while he watched Judai walk away from him. Walk out of his life almost. Then it hit him. "What about Ruby, you bastard? Huh? What am I suppose to tell her? Have you even thought about that?"

And yet despite his yelling, Judai kept walking. He never glanced back once.

Johan dropped down to his knees. He wanted to die right on the spot but he knew he couldn't. Johan had a job to fullfil even if he didn't want to do it. He scrammbled back to his feet and walked in the same direction Judai had. He prayed he didn't see Judai along the way. Johan couldn't bear it.

Johan trembled at the horrific memory that had engraved itself in his mind. He frowned when it constantly replayed over and over like a broken record. Ha, basically his life now. He found a lake and stopped by it, sitting on the edge. Johan slipped his shoes off and dipped his tired feet into it. He stared at his hand with the pretty ring on it. Johan slid it off and threw it far from him, watching it land softly in the lake. He sighed and pulled his feet out of the lake and laid on his back, staring at the green-blue sky.

After a while, Johan let sleep come to him. He didn't try to will it away. Johan needed to escape from conciousness and dream about something better than the situation he was currently stuck in. He closed his eyes and began to drift off into a better place. Only to be flooded by the haunting memory that had only occured an hour earlier.

Johan jolted himself awake and was immediately met with electric blue eyes. He blinked and they were gone. Johan sat up quickly and looked around. Nothing was around. He simply shook his head before he turned to face someone behind him. "Gobi, I thought you were dead," Johan whispered after he saw who it actuall was.

Gobi shrugged in response. "I thought that too honestly. But, those Judges are unpredictable with a lot of things. Death is included with that."

"Why?"

"Satan loves to mess with things, like emotion. He thinks its fun and games. Truth be told, no one knows him better than Icee herself. Satan has a soft spot for her and Leon, even if he doesn't show it."

Johan tried to comprehend the information. "Why does Icee not tell us important shit like that?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Icee has sworn an oath with them about telling about them to others. That's the only reason why. She would love to tell you everything, but she can't." Gobi paused to take a breath. "When Icee was younger, her dad really wasn't around. So, she'd been haunted with no father-figure in her life. Satan knew this and took advantage of it. So, he'd play with her, make Icee feel special. He was the one who gave her that nickname. And in return, Icee adored him."

"Did she know he was evil?" Johan asked.

"Not at the time. All she knew was it was fun hanging out with him. She called him dad for a while. He'd buy her things, get ice cream with her. Little things such as that. And for a while, Icee lived with him."

"Wow," he started. "Do you know where she is right now?"

"Probably drowning in her old memories. Go help her," Gobi stated quietly before turning and disappearing.

Johan took his comment as a warning. He took one step and froze. His body felt colder and his breath was stuck in his throat. Johan could feel eyes staring at his back and he shuddered violently. Then he felt slender fingers sliding from his neck up to his check. Johan felt a small kiss being placed on his face. He immediately flushed out of habit.

"You know," the voice started in a husky voice, "I wouldn't mind being married to you. Honestly, I think you'd be a better fit for me rather than Icee herself." Johan's eyes widened. "Johan Andersen, you'll be my wife."

Johan frowned to himself and did not say a word. He nodded as a response. Johan could feel Lucifer smiling behind and felt arms slip around his waist. Johan tensed slightly when he felt Lucifer's hands travel down to his stomach, pushing his shirt up.

"Dammit will you stop!" Johan finally yelled out of frutration. As soon as Lucifer let go, Johan bolted.

A million thoughts were running through Johan's head that entire time. Then he about fainted at the sight he saw.

He saw Judai soaking in a lake. Johan could see deep cuts in his left shoulder and a few claw marks running down his back. The boy looked pale to Johan and he wanted to see what was wrong. But Johan knew better. So he stood there and watched Judai instead. He heard Judai hiss in pain when he lifted himself out of the clear waters.

_What happened? _

Judai could feel eyes on him. He twisted his head to see who it was. Johan.

Johan gave him a pleading look of tell-me-and-I'll-make-it-better written all over it. Judai slipped his shirt over his head. He stood and offered a small smile of reasurrence. Then he walked away once again, fading in darkness.

"Johan?" a girl said. Johan looked down at a mini Icee staring back up at him. "Johan, where's my dad? I wanna see Satan."

Johan picked her up carefully and craddled her like he did his daughter. "We'll find your dad. I promise. And, we'll get everything fixed and back to normal."

Icee nodded and snuggled into the warmth he offered. She sighed deeply before saying, "Johan, are you really Satan's only son?"

Johan couldn't believe what she had just said. His mouth was open, then he snapped back into reality and closed it. "I'm Satan's son?" The words sounded weird coming out of his mouth. Icee nodded in his chest. "How do you know?"

"He has pictures of you when you were just born. They were on his fireplace and he would tell me all about you. I was somewhat jealous."

Johan sighed and tightened his grip on her. He began to move his feet, taking slow steps. It started to snow, but Johan didn't seem to notice or care about that right now. He was more lost in his thoughts. And if Johan would have paid attention, he would of heard someone stalk upon him.


	27. The Truth

It's been a while, I kno. I had a crap load of things to do for school since my teachers are evil

* * *

Judai sat alone on the bare forest floor. His head was buried in his hands while he sobbed uncontrollably. He could feel his own heart breaking. Judai pushed back onto a tree and stared up at the dark sky. He sighed and wiped away his tears. "Johan," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Drew said beside him. "I didn't say leave him without telling him a reason. I said leave him with a good excuse."

Judai stared over at the other boy. "I shouldn't be doing your dirty work, Drew, even if you're technically a spirit." Drew chuckled in response. "Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"No reason."

Judai raised a brow and snorted. "Whatever. How long until this thing blows over? I'm worried about him, you know. And I'm pretty sure he hates me."

Drew grinned and held up his hands. A purple mist appeared and floated in a sphere above his palms. "You want to see him?" Judai nodded and Drew continued, "Alright. Look at this."

In the aura, Johan was laying on his back with Icee on him. The two were sleeping in a cave but, someone was with them. Judai squinted at the figure, trying to make out a face. When he couldn't, he frowned and wrinkled his nose in defeat. "Who is with them and why is Icee in toddler form?" Judai settled on.

Drew shrugged in response. "I think Satan had something to do with that. That's his little girl." Then he grinned in a devilish way. "You know, your fiance is Satan's son."

Judai's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"It's true. His mother had an affair with Satan himself. She didn't know since humans are ignorant to obvious things like that. They fooled around, got drunk, had sex. His mother lied to her husband about it, said he was Johan's father. The dad didn't believe that shit, but he didn't want to upset Sirius and stayed with her. Satan only did it because he needed a sacrifice if needed. He wasn't using his 'pretend daughter' for that shit. He knew what he was doing."

Judai frowned once again, not likng where the conversation was headed. "So, I'm gonna guess Satan had something to do with his parents' death?"

"Yep."

"And why Icee knows Sirius?"

"Mhm."

"He knew everything was going to follow up to this?"

"Pretty much."

Judai placed his hand over his forehead. "Is he God or something?"

"Hell no! Don't compare him to God. Besides, Satan used the Fates. That's the only reason why he knows what he knows."

"You didn't answer the first part of my question either," Judai said, raising a brow again.

Drew shifted uncomfartably. "Percy."

"What's wrong then?"

Drew shook his head and walked off into the woods. He didn't look back at Judai.

xXx

"Judai?" Johan called out into the darkness. "Judai? Where are you?" He looked around, even if he couldn't see in this pitch black place. He tried calling out once again, but he couldn't hear himself. Johan sighed heavily before sitting on the ground. He looked around once more before realizing he was in a room.

The room he was in was a bedroom. Johan sat on a huge bed with plush red blankets. He stared at the wall he was facing. There were multiple pictures of him when he was a child with some other man he did not recognize and a girl with the man. He immediately thought of Icee, but the child in the photo had black, straight hair. Johan frowned when the room strangely dropped in temperature. He shuddered and rubbed his hands on his legs to create some heat.

A sudden bang on a door made him look around the room once again. There was a giant black hole spiralling on the wall behind him. Johan rolled out of the bed quickly and crawled under it. He waited a few minutes before peaking out from under the bed to see if something happened.

At that moment, he heard a woman screaming. Johan bolted from under the bed and ran straight for the door. He yanked it open and moved quickly down the dark hall. The screaming seemed to get softer before it completely stopped. Johan slowed his movement down. A door appeared in front of him and Johan hesitated for a moment before walking through it.

There was crying in the room he was standing in now. "A nursery?" Johan said to himself, when he stared at the crib on the opposite wall. He walked over to the crib and stared down in it. His eyes widened at the sight. He was staring at himself.

A door opened and a woman whisked through. Johan felt tears streaking his cheeks. "Mom," he whispered. The woman looked in his direction and shrugged her shoulders. _She can't see me,_ he thought before watching her pick the baby up.

The woman sighed and rocked him in her arms. "How am I suppose to tell Kenny about your real dad?" she said to him. Johan frowned at her question. So, Gobi was right about all of that. He would have never guessed his mother was a cheater. He heard the door open once again and stared over at the dark figure.

"Abbey," the man said in a deep voice, "what are you going to do?"

Abbey stared at him with confused emerald eyes. "What happened to 'us'?" she asked in anger. "This isn't all my fault you know, Xavier. _You_ have to take responsibility for this also."

Xavier cracked a dry smile. "I'm not the one who asked for the sex. You did." Xavier smiled again. "What happens in the dark comes to the light."

"Fuck you. You take him."

"No. He's not my responsibility. Johan's your kid, not mine."

"Dad?" a new voice chimed in. Johan glanced down at a girl with straight, black hair. "Please? I'll take care of him." Abbey sneered and tossed the baby at her. The girl easily caught him and smiled down. "Johan, right? I'll take good care of you. Promise."

"Icee, you're only six. You can't take care of-"

"If Artemis can help her mom give birth to Apollo, then I can take care of a baby. How hard can it be?" Icee said reassuringly, her icy-blue eyes twinkling in excitement. Xavier smiled down at her and nodded. "Let's go, Daddy."

Johan watched the two leave. He instantly stared back at his mother with hurt in his eyes. Abbey walked over to a chair and slid into it. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed quietly.

"Do you see now?" a familiar voice asked. Johan felt a strong prescence approaching him. He spun and faced Satan. "You were never welcomed in that household. You see, I had to remove some of your memories and replace them with new ones. This was one of them. Icee had been the one to take care of you until you were eight."

"Why did you do it?" Johan asked, upset. "Are those memories with Judai fake, too?"

"I am not obligated to answer that question. You have to figure that out yourself. This memory is the last you see of Icee." Satan clapped his hands and dissapated in an orange mist. Johan opened another door and stood outside that all too familiar Victorian home.

Icee, Satan, and the younger version of himself stood facing the house. Icee held Johan's hand in hers tightly. Johan could see she was very tense. "Dad, do I have to go?" younger Johan asked. "I wanna stay with Icee."

Icee smiled weakly at him. "I know you do, sweetie, but I have to go to boarding school for a while." Satan nodded at him. "You'll be okay here. I promise," she continued. Icee kneeled down and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you."

He wrapped his arms around her and cried softly. "I'll miss you too, Icee. Promise to come back and get me."

She kissed his forehead. "Promise." She released him. "I'll come back when I'm seventeen. Alright?" He simply nodded at her. "Me and dad have to leave. Call me whenever you need to talk. I'll always answer." Johan nodded at her. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Icee and Satan turned back to the limo they were brought in. They climbed inside and drove off without him. Johan looked at himself once more. He was currently climbing the steps and knocking softly on the door. The door violently swung open and he was staring at his older sibling. "Hi," he heard him say quietly.

Sirius sighed and took his bags from him. Sirius smiled warmly at him. "Welcome back, Johan. I missed you a lot." He smiled back at him and followed him back inside.

xXx

"Johan?" a voice called out to him. Johan could hear the voice, but he couldn't open his eyes. "Johan?" the voice repeated. "Judai needs you right now. He really does."

"Why?" he managed to say.

"He's slipping away. Piece by piece. If you don't hurry, Judai will die."

Johan cracked open his eyes and stared up into a black night sky. There were no stars or clouds. The only thing in the sky were two silver moons lighting up a path for Johan to follow. He sat up and shook his head. "Come on." Johan stared up at Icee, her hand held out to him. Her black curly hair sweeping past her shoulders.

Johan smiled at her and clasped her hand tightly. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Icee gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" She pulled him up.

"You saved me."

Icee flushed and she turned away from him. "It was no problem. I had fun taking care of you for the first years of your life."

"So, how do you know about Judai's situation?"

"Drew told me through a dream."

"He didn't tell you that we broke up?"

Icee's face darkened. "No, he didn't." She started walking on the path with Johan behind her. "Do you wanna explain the situation to me?"

"Wouldn't mind if I do."

After Johan explained the whole situation to her, Icee nodded slowly. They were closing in on a castle. "So where are we going exactly?" Johan asked her after a while of walking.

"Sacred Land on Yin's territory. Her castle is our destination and we're near." Johan could tell Icee was tense about something but he did't ask her what was bugging her. Icee stopped, Johan doing the same. They stood in front of a golden gate with a castle in ruins behind it. "Just like I remember it."

Johan glanced at her curiously before following her through the gate. They moved through a courtyard and inside of the ruins. While Johan was taking in his surroundings, Icee tripped over something and fell into a trap. Johan heard something shut and turned to his left. Nothing was there. Then he realized Icee's disappearence. "Icee? Where are you?" he called out. Still no answer.

Johan pressed a hand on a wall, thinking for a few minutes. He saw something move at the corner of his eye and turned to see what was over there. Johan frowned when he didn't see anything. "Johan," a voice called out. "Johan come here. Find me. I need you." Johan's eyes widened when he recognized the voice was Judai's.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, we'll all perish."


	28. A New Dawn

**Finally! The freaking ending! Enjoy**

* * *

Johan thought to form another question, but did not come up with a crafty one. Instead, he sighed and walked quickly down the hallway to a door. He yanked it open to find a wood round table in the middle of the ruins. Johan looked around the room before he went to see what was on the table. Johan grabbed a piece of paper and read it.

'Johan, I'm sorry about what I have put you through since you arrived here on this earth. I know what every problems you have with Judai will be alright. You'll be able to fix it. I want you to know that I won't be around for much longer. I have to save my legacy. That is my wish. My dream is to carve a brighter path for all of you when this is all over. I love you and I hope you won't forget me. Btw, give my ring to Leon as a parting gift.'

Johan ripped the note into tiny pieces. He glanced back on the table and grabbed the ring Icee had spoke about in the letter. The ring shined gold and silver in the moonlight and Johan twirled it around between his thumb and index finger.

Johan didn't hear someone walk in next to him since he was preoccupied. He tensed when he felt wet lips press against his cheek. Blood rushed up to his cheeks as he turned to face the person he resented the most. Judai gave him a cheeky grin. "Yo," he stated simply as his greeting. Johan couldn't form words, so he put the ring in his pocket as Judai inched closer to him. "How've you been in this hell-hole?"

Johan spun away from him and walked back towards the door. Judai grabbed his arm and backed him against one of the walls. Johan glared at him. "Get the fuck off of me," he growled in a dangerous voice. "I thought we were over, remember?"

Judai's face saddened as he laid his head on Johan's shoulder. "No, we aren't. I had to do some of Drew's dirt work for a while and I couldn't get you involved. I love you too much." Johan could feel his cheeks redden once more. He snaked his arms around Judai's shoulders and held him, a small smile gracing his lips. "Johan, I know I hurt you and I understand if you don't want to be with me. For now, I just need you to hold me like this."

"Okay," Johan whispered, tightening his grip on Judai. The two stayed like for a few more moments before Judai let him go. Judai leaned in and kissed his lips lightly then left him standing alone once more. Tears threatened to leave Johan's eyes as he ran after Judai. He caught up and hugged him from behind. "Don't leave me again. Please don't. I forgive you. I really do."

Judai couldn't help but smile and let Johan hold him like that. "I won't leave you anymore. I promise you that."

"Thank you."

Later that day, the couple wandered through the ruins with little problems. They stopped a few times to rest and take care of their business, but that was the only thing they did. Johan didn't make conversation with his lover the entire time they walked around. He was trying to piece some things together.

He finally managed to get a sentence out of his mouth. "Are all those memories of me true or did my dad screw up that too?"

Judai stopped and faced him, his eyes holding obvious confusion. "What are you talking about? Of course my memories are real with you. Why wouldn't they be real?"

Johan regrettted having said that. "My memories of growing up with Sirius were fake. Icee took care of me until I was eight."

Judai kissed him again. "Sorry. I should stop that." He turned on his heel and continued down the hall. Johan frowned at him and followed closely behind. "You know, I knew that you did grow up with her. I use to live with her and Satan as well. I just didn't know you were his son." Johan stopped suddenly. Judai did the same. He looked back over his shoulder. "Did I say something wrong?" Judai asked, puzzled.

"No," was the reply he got. Johan looked passed him at an iron door. "Is that what we've been looking for?"

Judai stared at the door. "Probably. Lets go."

Meanwhile, Drew and Percy sat on the cold ground, back-to-back, staring up at the starry sky. "It's almost over," Percy whispered. Drew laughed quietly and looked down at his hands. A sun tattoo glowed red on his palm.

"Yeah, then we can be free," Drew finally said, staring back to Percy. Percy only nodded in agreement. "How do you think they'll take it?" Drew asked in curiosity.

Perseus thought on that. "Not too well."

Drew laughed again, loud enough for him to hear now. "True. But, sacrifices are needed to kill them. Even Icee agreed when we spoke about it."

"She's going too?"

Drew inhaled a short breath. "Yeah. She'll be with us."

"How do you think Leon will take that? He's such a momma's boy."

Drew sighed this time. "I don't know. I really don't." He stared back up at the sky. "This will be our last night together, won't it?"

"Yes," was the calm reply he had gotten. Then he heard feet shuffle and he looked up at Percy. A hand was offered to help him up. Drew grasped it and was pulled to his feet. "Come on. Icee's waiting for us."

xXx

"Johan, we gotta go," Judai called out. Johan rolled over on his side and forced his eyes open. He wondered what time it was and how long he'd been asleep. Johan looked over at Judai, who was staring at him intently. "Let's go. I don't like the feeling I'm getting from here."

Johan scrambled to his feet. "So, where are we going?"

"Probably through that door your dad sent," Judai stated, pointing to the door he had just mentioned. Johan followed the finger to the white door. "Come on, we don't have time to waste."

Johan nodded and walked with Judai through the door.

The place where they found themselves was relatively peaceful for the most part. It had the feeling of paradise with tropical flowers everywhere, the sun shining bright above them, and the calm ocean waters hitting the shore. Johan smiled to himself at the nice view of the place.

"You're here too, huh?" someone asked in amazement. The two turned to face Leon. His eyes were back to their original red-colored ones. "Hm, something must be up if were here together like this."

"Where were you?" Judai asked, raising a brow.

"Frozen for a while before I came here," he answered truthfully. "You two make up yet?" Johan nodded. Leon smiled happily. "Good."

"So, why do you think they sent us here?"

"Mm...you haven't been to this place, have you?" The two shook their heads and he continued. "This is where people are sacrificed. Valley of the Dead is what it's called by most demons. Funny that it isn't a valley though."

"Yeah, funny," Judai replied. "So, who's going to be sacrificed?"

"Dunno."

Johan looked around for a moment and spotted three people making their way up a tower. "Hey, what's that tower used for?" Johan questioned Leon.

"That's were the sacrifices are made."

"I just seen three people walk up there."

Leon looked in the direction Johan spoke of and like him, he saw the three people walking inside. Then, he bolted away from the others towards the tower. Johan stared at Judai with a worried look and followed behind Leon. Judai shook his head before running after them.

Leon ducked under a few trees before he arrived at the tower. He inhaled several breathes before walking inside without the others. He stood below a spiral staircase and started walking up them before Judai caught him and pulled him down. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he barked at him.

"My mom...she's gonna-she's gonna be sacrificed!" Leon cried. His knees buckled and he collapsed under his own weight. Leon shook violently. "Mom is going to sacrifice herself..."

Johan stared down at him. He didn't say a word. Judai nodded at him slowly and said quietly, "You two didn't know this, but the world is ending above us. Drew showed me while I was away from you. Also, we were being followed. Leon, come and fight with me. Johan, please go and talk to the three up there." Judai picked Leon up and put him on his back. "Hurry up and go. I'll see you in a bit."

Johan nodded and hurried along up the spiral staircase. Judai put Leon on his feet and helped wipe tears from his eyes. He smiled gently at his cousin. "I don't think Icee wants you crying. She wants you to be strong for her." Leon nodded at him. "Let's go kick some demon ass." The two ran out of the tower to face whatever was to meet them.

Johan journey up the stair happened to be a quick one. He stood on a platform overlooking the pretty ocean he had seen earlier. Johan smiled sadly. "Johan?" he heard from behind him. He twisted his neck and stared at Drew. "Please, don't make this harder than it already is. We made this decision ourselves. Leave with Leon and Judai. Hurry and go."

Johan looked past him at the small smiles he recieved from Perseus and Icee. Icee strolled over to him and hugged him tightly. He could feel warm tears on his shoulder. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that. Tell the other two I love them and I'll miss 'em," Icee whispered. She pulled herself away from him. Johan noticed how red her face was from crying. She offered him a smile of reassurance before she walked a few feet away from him and was joined by Percy and Drew.

The three held hands together and shut their eyes. Johan watched silently. "My name is Amelia Lynn Sullivan. I am the only daughter of the God of Time, Tempus," Icee chanted in an alternate voice.

"My name is Drew Rio Sullivan. I am the only son of the God of Time, Tempus and the bearer of his legacy," Drew said.

"My name is Perseus Ray Sullivan," he started. "I am the son of Amelia Sullivan and King Alex of the Vampires. I am his living legacy as of right now."

The tower began to shake. The peaceful sky now had black storm clouds moving through it. Lightning crackled and painted the sky for a split second. "Why are you three my sacrifices today?" a voice boomed above them.

They each opened their eyes. Their eyes were all azure with yellow streaks in them. Marks appeared on each of their foreheads. Icee had a black star, Percy a silver moon, and Drew a red sun. Johan stared intently at the sky. "To stop the Seven Judges from destroying our beloved Earth," Drew answered.

The voice chuckled. "The Judges? Haha you three children make me laugh. Why would you stop them?"

"Because I want a better future for my kids," Icee answered. "They deserve so much more than what I have given them. I shouldn't hat Johan with his crazy mother."

"Are you sure, Amelia? What about the one actually coming from your womb?"

Icee hesistated before she replied, "Leon is my baby and will always be my baby. I have to think of him and Johan before I think of myself. This is the best thing for them to live a healthy life with no worries."

The voice laughed once more. "Amelia, I admire your courage child. Very well, I will grant your wish."

"JOHAN!" Leon screeched as he rounded the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks when he watched Icee getting shocked to death. "MOM!" Leon rushed by her side while Percy and Drew collapsed along with her. "Mom?" he whispered.

"Be a good boy for mommy, alright?" she said quietly to him. "Be a good boy. I love you. I'll always be with you."

"What about your dreams? They'll die with you," he whimpered.

Icee smiled at him. "Baby, you were my dream and will always be my dream." She wiped away the tears coming down his cheeks. "Don't cry for me." Then she shut her eyes and didn't open them again.

Leon stood up, wiping away tears and staring up at the sky. "Johan, leave me for a bit and go to Judai. He wants to see you. He's hurt real bad."

Johan ran down the stairs and out into the field. He couldn't find Judai, so he panicked. He moved around quickly, passing rocks and trees. Johan found himself in a meadow after all that. Then he saw the person he was searching for. Johan sprinted to be by his side. "Judai?" he whispered.

Judai opened his eyes and stared into the emerald frightened ones. He couldn't breathe, so he would wheeze every now and then. "Hey, boo," he said lovingly. "Sorry you have to see me so screwed up like this. I know its terrible." Judai was right. He was bleeding from his temple and from multiple cuts on his arms and legs. Judai had been stabbed in the stomach, but luckilly his shirt covered that part. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry," Johan sobbed, holding on to his hand tightly. "You'll be fine. You'll be okay."

"No I won't. I'm dying, Johan. I'm dying. I won't be around much longer. I love you so much."

Johan pressed his warm lips against Judai's cold ones. "Why are you so cold?" He already knew the answer, but he just had to ask.

"Babe, I'm going to die. Tell Ruby how much I love her," he whispered as he closed his eyes slowly. "Be strong for the both of us." That was the last sentence that had left his lips. Tears poured down Johan's cheeks.

"I love you, too," he said through sobs. He wobbled to his feet and stared Judai over. "I won't forget you either." He turned away from him and paused. "Goodbye, Judai." Then he headed back to the tower to get Leon. He saw Leon running towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the frightened expression on his face.

"We have to leave. This world is ending," Leon panted. "But how do we-"

His question was interupted when the two were floating above the ground upward to a foreign place. They looked down at the ground and gasped at the sight of their dead family members staring back up at them with happy facial expressions. Johan reached for Judai, who reached back. Their fingers almost touched before Judai pulled back from him and held Icee's small hand instead.

'Good luck,' Icee thought to them. The two heard her loud and clear.

'Be good,' Percy added with a grin.

'You're proof that we lived,' Drew stated.

'Hold on to your dreams. We have no regrets,' Judai said, smiling at the two. The four turned from them and began to dissapate as they started to walk towards the ocean. The ground below them seemed to crack and crumble into nothing. Everything faded to black around them, except for the ocean and the sky.

Leon and Johan held hands and directed their attention back to the sky. The two broke through a barrier and lost conciousness.

xXx

"Welcome home," someone said. Johan opened his eyes and found himself lying in bed with Leon and Ruby. He stared over at Sirius, who smiled at him. "What happened to you guys and where's everyone else?" Johan sat up and stared at the clock. "It seems like you've been through a lot," Sirius stated.

A lone tear trickled down his cheek. A smile then graced his lips and a small chuckle was emmited. "Let me tell you about it."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! I'll make an epilogue to this story before i start another one out of boredom.**


	29. Epilogue

**Johan's Pov**

Where can I begin?

It's been six years since their passing. The first year was the hardest. Personally, I think it changed most of Leon's life. He was bothered that his mother couldn't watch him cross that stage at graduation. I was their for him with Ruby and Sirius. Also, she couldn't see him off to some university in America. He's been gone for a while, but he's coming back next month to live here again and work at a science plant on the outskirts of town. Geek right?

Anyway Ruby, who I now six and a half, doesn't question where her "Papa" is anymore. She would cry all the time for the first month. After, she just looked pathetic. I took her to counseling and that helped some. Ruby's been fine ever since. I haven't taken her to his grave yet. I'm waiting until she's ready.

I graduated at the top of my class and work as a pediatricion at Sullivan Hospital. I dread the late nights there, though. Not only am I reminded of Icee when I walk down those halls, but the memorial there in her honor kills me everytime.

Speaking of her, her house is a historical sight. Historical sight? How is she "historical"? Good question. Never will learn the correct answer. I mean, how can you be a historical person at the age of 25? That makes no sense to me. Whatever.

_Shit._

I missed my damn house because I was caught up talking to you. I make a U-turn and head back in the right direction. Sometimes, I have these days where I feel like sleeping forever and not waking up. I even considered suicide some of those particular days.

What the fuck is wrong with you, Johan?

Yeah, I know. Calm down though, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. One night, I almost did kill myself. Ruby happened to walk in and we had a talk.

Our conversation went along the lines of this:

Ruby: Are you trying to kill yourself?

Me: (Knife to my throat and crying) Yeah.

Ruby: Daddy, you're the stupidest person I know. Only cowards kill themselves when they can't think of a better way out. Not only will you leave me here by myself, but Papa would be very upset with the stupid decision you made.

Me: ...

Ruby: You only get one chance at life here on this world. Don't take this gift given to you for granted, dad.

Then she left the room. I was in shock to see how calm she was in that particular situation. I will never forget that day. I regret every second of that when I reflect on it. How could I have been so stupid?

I pulled into my paved driveway and park. I hopped out and walked up the porch steps. I unlocked the door and stepped inside my warm home. I hate it when Sirius doesn't leave a damn light on in my house. Oh yeah. That's my pet peeve.

Oh, how could I forget about Sirius? Well for starters, he is engaged and is getting married to some woman who works as a model. I think her name was Aliza Harrison. I don't understand why he can get her but not Icee. Desparate I guess, but the nasty thing is she has twins that are his. Disgusting much? For the time being, the two are living here before they move to Los Angeles in America. Lucky bastards.

I personally don't give two shits about my brother though and his soon-to-be-wife. I'm trying to focus on me and my kid right now. Selfish right? I don't care though. I only know how to look out for myself and Ruby. No one else falls into that category.

I walked upstairs and pass by Ruby's room. I peak in to see if she's in here. Nope. Must be with Aliza, I guessed and I headed down the hallway to my bedroom.

I open my door slowly and slipped through. The navy blue walls of the room put me at ease. I crossed the plush white carpet to my King-sized bed. I flopped onto it and pulled the big black comforter over my head. I sighed heavily and let sleep take over me.

xXx

_I was at the graveyard about three miles away from me. I stared at each one of their graves individually. Icee's first, followed by Percy's and Drew's. Then I stared at Judai's, the one I hated to look at. I dragged my hand over the marble stone. I smiled a little, thinking of the great things we had been through together. I removed my hand and stared the the inscribed words on the memorial. I tilted my head in confusion at the words._

_'The love of my life, do not mourn over me. Continue living your life the way it was before we met once more. I promise I'll return soon so we can be together once again. Wait for me.'_

_I reread the message five times before I stared at the sky. Then it poured down rain like there was no tomorrow. I turned back to his grave one more time and noticed it had a faint red glow. I blinked and it was gone. I shook my head and walked away from the grave._

I woke with a jolt. I had sweat rolling down my forehead. I heard a loud boom outside. Thunder. So it was raining. I turned to look at the alarm clock on the end-table. It read 2:53 A.M. I climbed out of bed, put on some black sweat pants and white t-shirt to get comfartable, and grab my car keys. I ventured out of my room and down the hall for the second time that night. I poked my head in Ruby's room. She was under her Winnie the Pooh blanket. I smiled and shut her door quietly.

I headed down the stairs, put on some Nikes, and walked out the front door, shutting it softly behind me. I hurried to my black car and almost jumped inside. Rain water is freezing and I was shivering to keep myself warm. I turned up the heater and sat there for a minute, thinking of what I was going to do. I sighed, left the house, and headed for the cemetery that I had dreamed about.

When I arrived, the rain happened to stop. Fantastic. I got out of my car and slowly walked my way up the small hill that was there. I stopped when I saw one of the four graves missing. I was upset. Who is stupid enough to do something like this? I couldn't pick out anyone so I went and sat on the edge of the cliff that overlooked an ocean. I knew that is was Judai's grave that was missing. I buried my face in my arms and listened to the ocean below me.

"Why so down?" someone asked me in a cocky tone. I didn't dare move from my position. The person touched my back. It was soothing to me. "Wanna talk about it?" I opened my mouth to speak but it clamped tight so I could not. I shook my head, still in the same position. "That's alright, you can just listen when I talk." _Who does this guy think he is?_

The man cleared his throat. "First things first, I tried talking with my six year old daughter the pther day. It's been six years since I've seen her. Pretty little thing she turned out to be. I didn't know the woman she had been with. Kinda reminded me of my aunt in a way. Very protective of her."

Tears brimmed the edges of my eyes, but they didn't fall. "Really? That's interesting," I started, "what does she look like?"

The man sighed. "Curly brown hair and piercing emerald eyes. She's a cutie, but she looks like she could hold her own if ever provoked into a fight."

"Ha, sounds like my daughter. Ruby's a good girl, though. Never harms anyone." _He couldn't be..._ I stared up at the mysterious person and got a pleased smile in return. My eyes widened in surprise. "You're back?" I whispered, not really believing any of this. Maybe it's a dream. Hell I don't know.

The person knelt beside me and kissed my lips gently. I got the same sensation I always got when Judai kissed me. This was real. He was back. I smiled and let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go in fear of losing him once more. He pulled away and I was met by sweet lips one more time. He bit my bottom lip and I let him in. Judai rubbed his tongue against mine a few times before I did the same to him.

Eventually, the need of air became too great. I broke the kiss abruptly and stared at him, taking in all his features. Nothing had changed since the last time I seen him. The only thing that did was the dragon tattoo on the side of his neck. He placed a warm hand on my cheek and rubbed the tears away. He pulled me up with him. "Tempus gave me a second chance at life." He kissed me again before the two of us walked away from the cliff, hand in hand.

_The different paths that each of us took were difficult ones. It cost four people their lives. But I'm pretty sure if we had to do it all again, we wouldn't hesitate to take that same route one more time for the better of everyone else._

"I'm back," he whispered to me.

I smiled and snuggled into his warmth. "You're home."

_We only part to meet again_- John Gay.

* * *

**I had to have a happy ending :)**

**Thnx for reading this and reviewing even tho you probably had better things to do**


End file.
